Next generation avec Albus S Potter tome 2
by annabethfan15
Summary: Albus, Rose, Shannon et Scorpius entament leur 4ème année à Poudlard. Mais cette année sera-t-elle aussi mouvementée que les autres? Quand on s'appelle Potter ou Weasley, de toute façon on n'a pas le choix. D'autant plus que quatre élèves arrivent pour un échange interscolaire. De nouveaux mystères en perspective donc! James et Alyne, eux, ne vont pas être épargné non plus.
1. Chapitre 1

**Salut tout le monde! Oui miracle, je ne suis pas morte! (Quoique  
faudrait vérifier depuis le temps). Donc je commences par vous dire que je suis  
désolé d'avoir mit autant de temps à écrire cette suite, je ne pensais pas  
prendre tous ses mois. Je sais que vous vous en fichez un peu mais bon j'avais  
le bac blanc, les TPE, le lycée en général. Et puis une petite envie de souffler  
dans l'écriture aussi, de lire d'autres choses, enfin la vie quoi  
Donc voilà, j'avais annoncé ce tome 2 pour février mais finalement il est là en avril  
Petit rappel: je reprends l'histoire trois ans plus tard donc Albus & Co sont en 4ème année  
et James & Co en 6ème année **

**En espérant que ça vous plaira, merci de me lire et je vous aimes mes lecteurs et  
lectrices! **

**PS: Je tiens à préciser qu'il vaut mieux avoir lu le tome 1 pour comprendre cette fanfiction ;) L'histoire est totalement différente mais il y a des personnages inventés donc...**

**Oh et puis, évidemment tout appartient à la merveilleuse JK Rowling :)**

Chapitre I

Ô qu'il est doux le son du réveil matin qui nous tire du monde des rêves. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il finissait sa course dans le mur de la chambre chaque jour. Sauf aujourd'hui car le réveil cette fois-ci fut…Ginny.

-Albus, chuchota-t-elle doucement, debout. C'est l'heure, Al.

-Non! Grogna la masse informe sous la couverture.

-Allez, il est 7h30. Tu as dix minutes, sinon je reviens et c'est avec de l'eau que je te tirerais du lit.

Son fils se contenta d'émettre une sorte de feulement de chat furieux avant de se tourner contre le mur et de grommeler:

-Mère indigne.

Ginny haussa les épaules puis sortit de la chambre sans faire de bruit. Elle passa devant la chambre de sa fille sans s'arrêter, sachant pertinemment que Lily serait réveillée depuis au moins une heure. Elle allait entamer sa deuxième année à Poudlard, et n'avait rien perdue de son enthousiasme coutumier. Arrivée au bout du couloir, Ginny poussa la porte d'une autre porte, pénétrant dans la chambre de son fils ainé.

-James! Appela-t-elle.

-Hum…

-Il faut se lever, c'est la rentrée.

Encore une fois, James rabattit sa couette sur sa tête. Pas des frères pour rien, pensa la femme rousse avec amusement.

-Allez, tu as dix minutes avant que de recevoir de l'eau glacée sur la tête.

-Chaque année tu me fais la même menace.

-Et chaque année je dois la mettre à exécution, essaye de changer pour une fois.

Seule une touffe de cheveux noir hirsute émergeait de la couverture, ainsi qu'un vague grognement.

-Compte là-dessus, répondit-il.

-C'est ça, soupira-t-elle, debout.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ajouter quoique se soit, car elle ressortit de la pièce. Faisant grincer les marches de l'escalier, Ginny descendit au rez-de-chaussée puis se dirigea vers la cuisine. Une tasse de café à côté de lui, la Gazette dans une main, Harry lui adressa un sourire dès qu'il l'aperçut.

-Alors? Demanda-t-il. Les garçons?

-Eh bien comme les bons adolescents de quatorze et seize ans qu'ils sont, ils m'ont envoyé balader.

-Bah au moins on a Lily, plaisanta le Survivant.

Comme si elle avait deviné qu'on parlait d'elle, la dernière des Potter rentra dans la cuisine, sa natte rousse rebondissant sur son épaule. Ses yeux noisette pétillaient quand elle s'installa entre ses parents, un large sourire aux lèvres.

-Bien dormit? Interrogea sa mère.

-Oui! J'ai trop hâte de retourner à Poudlard. Et surtout de revoir Hugo!

En effet, son cousin ainsi que sa sœur Rose et leurs parents, l'oncle Ron et tante Hermione, étaient partit en voyage en France puis en Italie pendant presque un mois et demi des vacances.

-D'ailleurs, on doit les retrouver quand?

-Sur le quai 9 ¾ dans moins d'une heure, je crois, dit Harry en regardant l'horloge au-dessus de la porte. On devrait partir dans vingt minutes tout au plus.

-Il faudrait que les garçons se dépêchent non?

Les deux adultes échangèrent un regard équivoque. Il n'y a rien de pire à réveiller que les ados! Surtout pour le premier jour d'école.

* * *

Dans une autre maison de Londres, le même schéma se répétait à quelques différences près. Tout le monde courait, valise dans une main et tartine beurrée dans l'autre. Ses boucles rousses tombant librement sur ses épaules, Rose était dans la salle de bain depuis déjà trois quarts d'heure.

-Rosie! Ouvre cette porte! Hurla Hugo dans le couloir.

-Attends encore un peu!

-Mais je veux prendre ma douche avant le mois prochain, si ça ne te dérange pas.

Rose sourit à la phrase de son petit frère. Elle finit de se coiffer, attrapa son gilet sur le bord du lavabo puis sortit enfin de la pièce. Assis par terre contre le mur du couloir, Hugo attendait, ses cheveux roux complètement en désordre.

-Pas trop tôt, bougonna-t-il.

-Arrête de râler, j'ai l'impression d'entendre Scorp'.

Son petit frère secoua la tête, et entra dans la salle de bain, amusé. A croire que sa grande sœur passait trop de temps avec leur cousine Roxane, qui depuis le début de l'été avait d'ailleurs été embauchée comme assistante dans un magasin de haute-couture sorcier.

Rose soupira puis décida d'aller rejoindre ses parents dans le salon. Evidemment, son père était complètement paniqué car il avait perdu les clés de voiture, et sa mère gardait son calme en le regardant courir partout.

-Euh…il ne pourrait pas se contenter de lancer un sort d'attraction? Demanda Rose en se plantant à côté de sa mère.

-Laisse-lui dix bonnes minutes pour s'en souvenir, répondit Hermione avec un sourire.

La jeune fille éclata de rire, posant un regard affectueux et moqueur sur son pauvre père. Par Merlin, ça ne s'arrangeait pas.

-Alors, reprit sa mère, tu es contente de retrouver Albus?

-Oh oui! Ça va faire presque deux mois qu'on ne s'est pas vu, comme avec Shannon et Scorp'. Ils m'ont manqué.

-C'est normal, quand j'étais jeune je me souviens que de rester loin de Ron et Harry pendant l'été me paraissait insupportable. Surtout que je m'inquiétais à cause de…, elle s'arrêta dans sa phrase et laissa passer quelques secondes, …non pardon, oublie ce que je viens de dire.

Hermione se détourna, les yeux dans le vague comme si elle se rappelait quelque chose de particulièrement intense. Secouant la tête, elle rejoignit son mari pour l'aider à trouver les clés sans un mot de plus. Mais Rose pouvait très bien finir la phrase toute seule; si sa mère s'inquiétait à l'époque c'était à cause de la menace que Voldemort faisait planer constamment sur eux. La rousse frissonna en repensant brusquement à Lestrange, le mangemort qui l'avait attaqué en la poussant dans le Lac Noir lors de sa première année.

-On est prêt? Dit soudain Hugo dans son dos.

Rose sortit de ses pensées et sursauta avant de se tourner vers son frère cadet. Ses cheveux roux foncés étaient trempés et lui retombaient en mèches rebelles sur le front.

-Tu t'es coiffé? Lança sa sœur en haussant un sourcil.

-Un peu…enfin vite fait quoi.

-J'ai l'impression que ton cousin déteint trop sur toi, sourit Ron près d'eux.

S'affalant sur le canapé, Hugo répondit légèrement sur la défensif:

-Lequel?

-Celui qui est coiffé comme un hérisson.

-James! S'écrièrent Rose et Hugo d'une même voix.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice avant d'éclater de rire tous les deux, très vite suivit par leur père, hilare également. Ils furent stoppés quand Hermione revint dans le salon, les clés de voitures à la main.

-Ah non, cria-t-elle, debout et dépêchez-vous d'aller boucler vos valises. Il est hors de question que vous montiez dans le train alors qu'il vient juste de démarrer comme l'année dernière.

-On était quand même arrivé à monter, protesta Hugo.

Le regard que lui jeta sa mère le dissuada de continuer et il fila dans l'escalier sans demander son reste, Rose sur ses talons. Restés seuls dans le salon, Ron glissa à sa femme d'une voix neutre:

-Au pire, ils pourront toujours aller à Poudlard en voiture volante.

-Idiot! Rétorqua Hermione en ne pouvant réprimer un sourire.

* * *

Albus se demandait toujours comment les moldus faisaient pour ne pas remarquer tous les sorciers qui envahissaient la gare de King Cross chaque premier septembre. A croire qu'ils ne voyaient que ce qui les arrangeait.

-Lily, avance plus vite! Maugréa James devant lui.

-C'est bon, répliqua la petite rousse, tu vas la revoir ton amoureuse. Pas besoin de courir.

Toute la famille éclata de rire quand l'aîné des Potter essaya de nier en balbutiant. Depuis que son frère sortait avec Alyne Harper, il était devenu plus mûr. Enfin du moins c'était l'impression qu'il donnait devant elle, car une fois que la blonde avait le dos tourné ce n'était plus du tout la même chose.

-Albus!

Le jeune homme eu à peine le temps de tourner la tête qu'une tornade rousse le renversa à moitié et il ne réussit à tenir debout que grâce au mur derrière lui.

-Content de te revoir aussi Rosie, réussit-il à dire.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué! Et Scorp', tu l'as déjà vu?

-Non pas encore, ni Shannon. On vient juste d'arriver.

Arrivèrent alors Hugo ainsi que tante Hermione et oncle Ron. De toute évidence, la jeune fille leur avait fossé compagnie pour rejoindre son cousin.

-Rose, râla sa mère, prévient nous au moins quand tu te sauves comme ça.

-Oui Rosie, écoute ta maman, rigola James.

Son frère le fusilla du regard à sa remarque. Il ne supportait toujours pas qu'on se moque de sa cousine.

-Je plaisante, se défendit-il. Détends-toi un peu Al.

-On part dans combien de temps? Pépia Lily, surexcitée.

-Merci, je vois qu'on va te manquer, fit l'oncle Ron.

Lily n'eut pas le temps de répondre car à ce moment là Rose repartit comme une tornade pour aller se jeter dans les bras de quelqu'un, dix mètres plus loin. Au vu des longs cheveux châtains de ce quelqu'un il ne pouvait s'agir que de Shannon.

-Salut la compagnie, s'exclama-t-elle en arrivant à leur hauteur après avoir échappée à l'étreinte de sa meilleure amie. Comment ça va?

Elle fit la bise à Albus, contente de le retrouver. Durant l'été elle avait passée une semaine au Terrier mais n'avait pas vue ses amis outre mesure.

-Depuis quant tu as autant grandit? Demanda le Potter en contemplant son amie.

-Il va falloir t'y faire, rigola Shannon, bientôt je pourrais te regarder de haut!

-Certainement pas, ne compte pas là-dessus.

Alyne, concentrée sur les retrouvailles de sa petite sœur, sursauta et fit volte-face quand une main se glissa autour de sa taille. Elle se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec…James. Un large sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres malgré elle.

-Salut bel inconnu, souffla-t-elle.

-Salut belle blonde.

Elle rigola doucement, heureuse de le retrouver. Ça allait faire presque un mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, et elle devait bien reconnaître qu'il lui avait un petit peu beaucoup manqué. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quelque chose que James fondit sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Loin de protester, elle noua ses mains derrière sa nuque, se hissant carrément sur la pointe des pieds pour accentuer le baiser.

-Trouvez-vous une chambre! Lança une voix masculine.

-Oui, il reste encore des personnes pures et innocentes qui sont choquées par ce spectacle ajouta une fille.

Les deux amoureux rompirent leur étreinte, et se tournèrent vers la source des voix sur leur gauche. Devant eux se trouvait Logan Stever, plus bronzé que jamais, et Emily Levy, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

-Personne ne croit que tu es encore pure et innocente, Levy, rétorqua James.

-J'entretien l'illusion pour les autres, ne perce pas ma couverture, Potter.

Elle ponctua sa remarque d'un clin d'œil. C'était un jeu entre les deux de se lancer des piques à longueur de journée.

-Et sinon, vos vacances? Demanda Logan.

-Bien, répondit le couple en cœur.

-Oh ils parlent en même temps maintenant, si ce n'est pas mignon! Railla Emily.

Alyne décocha un regard noir à son amie pour la forme, incapable tout de même de réprimer un sourire. Soudain une voix retentit sur le côté:

-Emilie!

-C'est ma cousine française, grimaça la jeune fille, elle n'arrive même pas à bien prononcer mon nom!

Deux secondes plus tard, une petite fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de douze ans arriva à côté de sa cousine, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage. Une frange du même blond foncé qu'Emily lui tombait devant les yeux, qui étaient d'ailleurs d'une jolie couleur verte. On aurait dit la sœur jumelle d'Emily, en beaucoup plus jeune.

-Les amis, je vous présente ma cousine, Angela. Elle arrive tout droit de Beauxbâtons, et va entrer en deuxième année.

-Bonjour! Lança Angela avec un fort accent français.

Les autres la saluèrent avec hésitation. L'air d'extase et d'adoration total de la gamine avait quelque chose de déstabilisant.

-Tu n'as qu'à aller avec Lily et Hugo, les deux rouquins là-bas, proposa James. Ils ont ton âge, tu devrais bien t'entendre avec eux.

Devant l'expression perplexe de sa cousine, Emily soupira et répéta la phrase dans un français très approximative. Tandis que la petite fille s'éloignait vers les deux autres, elle soupira:

-Je ne comprends pas le tiers de ce qu'elle me dit. Et vice-versa enfaites. Elle parle assez mal anglais, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. J'ai hâte que Dom fasse la traduction, je n'en peux plus de parler en langages des signes.

En effet, Dominique avait apprit à parler français depuis son plus jeune âge. Il faut dire que Fleur, sa mère, avait insistée pour que ces trois enfants apprennent la langue de Molière et ils avaient souvent été en France durant les vacances pour voir leur famille maternelle.

-D'ailleurs où est-elle? Interrogea Alyne en balayant le quai du regard.

-Je l'ai vu monter dans le Poudlard Express avec Mary Williams puis redescendre pour aller je ne sais où, intervint Albus qui avait entendu la fin de la conversation.

-Tu nous espionnes, Al? Sourit son frère.

Le cadet des Potter haussa les épaules et se contenta de répondre:

-Non mais vous parlez juste très fort.

-Bon bref, on va rejoindre les autres, dit Logan.

Les adieux avec les parents furent moins durs que les années précédentes. Il faut dire qu'ils avaient l'habitude maintenant. Hermione recommanda une dernière fois à ses enfants de ne pas faire de bêtise et de bien travailler puis tout le monde monta dans le train.

* * *

Scorpius commençait sérieusement à se dire qu'il n'avait pas de chance. D'abord son réveil n'avait pas sonné ce matin, et il s'était réveillé en panique. Puis il avait découvert sa valise complètement retournée avec la moitié des affaires éparpillée dans la chambre. Œuvre de son elfe de maison centenaire à qui il manquait une case. Il ne savait pas pourquoi sa grand-mère tenait temps à la garder, mais bon. Sa malchance aurait put s'arrêter là, mais il faut croire que ça aurait été trop simple. Car après ce fut sa mère qui ne trouvait plus la poudre de cheminette pour pouvoir se rendre à la gare. En voyant son fils stressé, Drago avait bien essayé de le rassurer mais Scorpius l'envoya pratiquement baladé. Le matin et les adolescents, ça ne fait pas un bon duo.

Ce n'est seulement qu'au bout de vingt minutes que sa mère retrouva, enfin, la poudre de cheminette dans la cabane qui servait de chambre à Holf, l'elfe de maison timbré. Et cerise sur le gâteau, King Cross était remplit de moldu en ce merveilleux mardi 1 septembre, ce qui fait que Scorpius dû attendre pour pouvoir franchir la barrière magique sans être repéré.

-Dépêche-toi, le train ne va pas tarder à partir, conseilla Astoria.

-On est finalement arriver à l'heure, sourit son fils.

Scorpius enlaça sa mère et son père. Ça lui faisait toujours étrange de les quitter chaque rentrée mais d'un autre côté il était content de retrouver ses amis.

-Hey Scorpius! Cria soudain une voix.

Le blond se retourna et son regard tomba sur une rouquine aux cheveux lisses et son frère avec des yeux bleus envoutant. Dominique et Louis Weasley, naturellement!

-Comment ça va? Toi aussi t'es en retard?

-Faut croire, répondit Scorpius. Où sont les autres?

-Déjà dans le train, dit Louis, on allait les rejoindre. Tu viens avec nous?

Scorpius hocha la tête puis adressa un dernier au revoir à ses parents avant de suivre les deux autres. Sa lourde valise trainant derrière lui, il grimpa les marches du train. A l'autre bout du quai il repéra Harry Potter et sa famille qui partaient. Donc Albus et Rose ne devaient pas être loin. Cette affirmation se vérifia deux secondes plus tard.

-Scorp'! Enfin te voilà! S'écria Albus en arrivant devant lui.

-Désolé, je suis en retard. Je te raconterais.

-Bah le principal c'est que tu sois là. Allez vient, les filles t'attendent. Par contre je te préviens, Rose est surexcitée.

Ils longèrent le couloir pendant que Dominique et Louis partaient en sens inverse pour aller retrouver les Chapardeurs. Arrivés devant le compartiment au bout de l'allée, les deux garçons rentrèrent dedans.

-Alors Al tu l'as trouvé? Demanda Rose, plongée dans un livre particulièrement épais.

-Oui il m'a trouvé.

La rousse releva brusquement la tête et un magnifique sourire illumina son visage. Elle se leva d'un bond et enlaça le Serpentard avec joie. Oui, tous ses amis lui avait vraiment manqué.

-Tes vacances se sont bien passées? Interrogea Shannon une fois que le train eu démarré.

-Oui assez, dit-il.

Pourtant son ton s'était fait froid, son visage avait soudain blêmit et s'était fermé. Rose, qui s'en rendit compte immédiatement, fronça les sourcils.

-Scorp', tout va bien?

-Parfaitement.

Albus échangea un regard avec sa cousine. De toute évidence, ça n'allait pas.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Rien je vous jure, assura le Malefoy. Rien…

Mais son calme de façade se fissura assez vide et il se prit la tête dans les mains, décoiffant ses cheveux blonds au passage. C'est d'une voix sourde et étouffée qu'il annonça:

-Mon grand-père est mort il y a cinq jours.

-Oh Scorp', je suis désolé.

-Crise cardiaque apparemment. L'enterrement avait lieu hier.

Albus n'avait jamais aimé Lucius Malefoy mais il ne pouvait pas rester indifférent à la tristesse de son meilleur ami.

-Ce n'est pas comme si on était très proche, il a passé la moitié de mon enfance en prison. Mais bon…je ne sais pas, c'était mon grand-père.

-C'est normal, dit Shannon, les larmes aux yeux. On est désolé, si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit…

-Non, non c'est bon. Je…et vous, vos vacances?

Les autres hésitèrent mais voyant que c'est que voulait leur ami, ils changèrent de sujet.

-Oh bah moi j'ai passé mon été à entendre ma sœur parler de James. Et James ceci, et James cela.

-Il faut dire qu'avec le temps qu'ils ont mit pour se rendre compte de leur sentiment, on ne peut pas leur en vouloir.

-Certes, concéda Shannon, mais quand même. Enfin bref, sinon ça a été plutôt calme.

Rose et Albus sourient. Car pour eux vacances ne rimait jamais avec calme. Quand on appartenait à la famille Weasley et qu'on passait son été au Terrier, il fallait se faire à l'idée de passer ses journées dans le bruit, les rires et les blagues.

Scorpius finit par se remettre de l'annonce de la mort de son grand-père et rigola avec les autres. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être triste.

Puis pour la fin du trajet, ils décidèrent de jouer à la bataille explosive et de faire des parties d'échec version sorcier. Ils étaient enfin en route pour Poudlard.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Et voilà le chapitre 2 ;) J'espère que vous allez aimer et surtout oubliez pas, j'adore les review haha!**

Chapitre II

Le train eu un soubresaut, faisant tanguer le wagon, et Alyne trébucha, manquant de s'étaler de tout son long. Dans sa cage, sa chouette hulotte poussa un hululement strident de protestation tandis que quelqu'un la retenait par le bras.

-Je commence à croire que tu aimes tomber juste pour que je te rattrape, dit James en l'attirant contre lui.

-Il faut dire qu'avec un physique comme le tien, c'est dur de résister, lança Logan en passant devant eux. Bon allez les enfants, allons nous trouver un compartiment avant qu'ils soient tous pleins. Je n'ai pas envie de camper dans les couloirs.

Le jeune homme avança, suivit par Emily qui pestait contre cet "idiot de train à l'ancienne, qu'il aurait mieux fallut remplacer par un TGV".

-Depuis quand Logan est-t-il devenu responsable? Chuchota Alyne.

-Aucune idée mais ça ne va pas durer si tu veux mon avis, attends qu'on soit à nouveau au château.

James attrapa la main de la blonde puis emboita le pas à son meilleur ami. Ils durent parcourir la moitié du train pour enfin trouver un compartiment vide, avec seulement à l'intérieur un premier année qui s'empressa de détaler en les voyant. Alyne essaya bien de lui dire qu'il pouvait rester mais l'enfant préféra déguerpir.

Deux minutes plus tard, la porte du compartiment se rouvrit pour laisser entrer Dominique et Mary Williams, rouges et essoufflées sous le poids de leurs valises. Juste derrière elles se tenait Fred, dans le même état.

-Salut la compagnie! Désolé pour le retard, impossible de trouver une place de parking.

-Et puis moi je me juste levée en retard, ajouta Dominique.

Les autres levèrent les yeux au ciel et se décalèrent pour faire une place aux nouveaux arrivants. Serrées les uns contre les autres, James finit par prendre sa petite amie sur ses genoux, ce qui permit à Emily de ne plus faire un câlin à la vitre.

Très vite la conversation dériva sur les vacances de chacun, qui s'étaient apparemment plutôt bien passées à l'exception d'une personne: Fred.

-J'ai dû passer deux semaines chez l'oncle Percy et tante Audrey. Autant dire que j'y allais à reculons mais ma mère a insistée. En plus Molly, qui est maintenant vendeuse pour un apothicaire, était tous les jours au magasin et Lucy avait un stage au ministère. Du coup je me suis retrouvé tout seul. Vous saviez, vous, que la réglementation en vigueur pour les fonds de chaudron était de 23,5 cm?

-Non et s'en fout, mais merci pour l'info, fit Emily sans quitter le paysage des yeux.

-T'as pas des amis à aller voir, Levy, au lieu de nous embêter?

La jeune fille haussa les épaules sans répondre. Depuis l'année dernière elle passait plus de temps avec le groupe des Chapardeurs. Il n'y avait pas de raison particulière à ça, à part peut-être qu'elle commençait à vraiment bien s'entendre avec les trois autres filles qui partageaient son dortoir.

-En tout cas, moi, cet été j'ai eu droit à ma sœur qui s'était mise en tête qu'elle faisait une crise d'adolescence précoce, dit James en souriant.

-Non? Lily a fait ça?

-Je vous jure. Elle claquait les portes, n'arrêtait pas de nous répondre à Albus et à moi. Elle n'osait pas devant ma mère mais parfois elle rembarrait mon père quand l'envie lui en prenait. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour ne pas perdre patience. Oh et puis j'allais oublier le meilleur: elle a carrément été voir Roxanne à la boutique de mode où elle travaille pour lui demander des chaussures à talons et du maquillage.

Alyne éclata de rire. Elle avait toujours adorée la petite fille rousse, avec qui elle s'entendait très bien même si Lily avait le don de lui poser des questions embarrassantes sur son couple.

-Le jour où elle fera vraiment se crise d'adolescence, ça sera épique, commenta-t-elle.

-Par Merlin je vais souffrir! S'apitoya James.

* * *

Jack traina derrière lui sa valise et souffla d'exaspération. A croire que tous les compartiments étaient pleins. Ça allait faire plus de cinq minutes qu'il passait de wagons en wagons dans l'espoir de trouver une place. Il continua à longer le couloir, jetant un coup d'œil à travers les vitres des compartiments mais à chaque fois il y avait déjà au moins six ou sept personnes à l'intérieur.

Soudain il en repéra un où il n'y avait que trois élèves, qui devaient être comme lui en deuxième année. Résigné, il ouvrit la porte, stoppant les conversations.

-Euh…, rougit-il immédiatement, je peux…je peux me mettre ici?

-Bien sûr.

Jack releva les yeux et il détailla les personnes présentes. Sur la banquette de gauche était assit deux rouquins, une fille et un garçon. Ils auraient presque put être frère et sœur si leur écart d'âge avait été plus important. La seule différence était que le garçon avait les cheveux plus bouclés, des yeux bleus et non noisettes comme la fille, et qu'il avait les joues constellées de tâches de rousseur. La troisième personne était aussi une fille, blonde cette fois, avec une frange qui lui tombait sur le front.

-Merci…

Doucement Jack alla s'assoir près de la fenêtre après avoir hissé sa valise dans le filet. Il hésita quelques secondes puis finit par lancer:

-Il n'y avait plus de compartiment…enfin j'en avais un mais des sixièmes années sont arrivés. J'ai préféré m'en aller.

-T'as raison, approuva le garçon roux, on ne sait jamais. Tu les connaissais?

-J'ai vu une fille blonde, et je crois qu'il y avait aussi James Potter mais je n'en suis pas sûr.

Les deux rouquins eurent soudain un sourire amusé en entendant sa phrase.

-Tu as dû tomber sur mon frère alors. Je m'appelle Lily Potter et lui c'est mon cousin Hugo Weasley.

Jack rougit furieusement. Comment ne l'avait-il pas remarqué plus tôt? Ils les connaissaient de vu évidemment, qui ne connaissait pas la famille Potter-Weasley après tout?

-Oh…euh…

-C'est quoi ton nom? Demanda Hugo en le voyant perdre ses moyens.

-Jack Bates. Je suis en deuxième année à Serdaigle.

Lily eut un sourire rayonnant. C'en était à se demander si elle n'était pas coincer avec cette expression joyeuse. Mais finalement c'était mieux que si elle faisait la tête tout le temps.

-Et tu es…? Commença Jack en se tournant vers la fille blonde, silencieuse jusque là.

-Elle parle assez mal anglais, intervint Lily. C'est la cousine d'une amie à mon frère. Comme elle est toute seule, on l'a prit avec nous. Elle s'appelle Angela Levy.

Jack hocha la tête. Finalement il avait bien fait de changer de compartiment, il était sûr de se faire des amis rapidement!

* * *

Albus regardait le paysage défilé, à moitié endormit. Il avait assez peu dormit la nuit dernière car il avait dû finir ses devoirs de rentrée. Bon certes c'était de sa faute de s'y être mit au dernier moment mais qu'importe. Il faut dire qu'il avait eu un été chargé. D'abord il avait passé un mois au Terrier où espérer un moment de calme était une chimère. Puis une fois revenu à Londres, il avait eu Lily sur le dos pendant deux semaines. Sa petite sœur était devenue insupportable durant cette période, elle qui d'habitude était si gentille. D'ailleurs il s'était retenu plus d'une fois de la gifler et James avait faillit l'étrangler. Heureusement ça c'était calmé quand leur mère avait finit par intervenir en voyant ses deux fils à cran. Depuis ça, Lily était redevenue normale.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en penses, Al?

-Hein?

-Je disais, répéta Rose avec impatiente, est-ce que oncle Harry avait l'impression de cacher quelque chose sur Poudlard cet été?

Fronçant les sourcils, son cousin se tourna complètement vers elle. A côté, Shannon s'était redressée, intéressée elle aussi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Bah tu connais mon père, expliqua la rousse, il est incapable de se taire. Et je l'ai entendu parler avec ma mère plusieurs fois mais ils s'arrêtaient dès qu'Hugo ou moi on entrait dans la pièce. Quand j'ai demandée à mon père de quoi il s'agissait, il m'a juste dit que ça concernait Poudlard.

-C'est étrange, commenta Scorpius. Et il ne t'as rien dit de plus?

-Non, ma mère est arrivée à ce moment-là.

Rose haussa les épaules. Ça ne servait à rien de se torturer l'esprit. Si son père en avait parlé, elle serait au courant bien assez vite. Elle n'avait qu'à lui faire un sourire et ses yeux de chien battu et son père fondait. Pour lui, elle était encore sa petite fille. Rien que d'y penser, elle sourit. Même à quatorze ans, son père la considérait encore comme sa princesse.

-Qui vient avec moi pour aller voir ma sœur? Demanda soudain Shannon en se levant.

-Moi! Dit aussitôt Albus. J'ai besoin de marcher. Si le chariot de friandise passe, vous me prenez des chocogrenouilles.

-Pas de problème, assura Scorpius. Nous on reste là.

Albus hocha la tête puis sortit dans le couloir juste après son amie. Hésitant quelques secondes, Shannon finit par partir vers la droite, tanguant légèrement à cause des roulis du train. Une main contre le mur pour garder l'équilibre, elle se retourna à moitié pour parler au Potter.

-Tu crois qu'ils vont mettre combien de temps?

-Mettre combien de temps à quoi?

Roulant des yeux, Shannon passa dans le wagon suivant.

-Voyons Al, ne me dit pas que tu n'as rien remarqué!

-Je ne vois toujours pas de quoi tu parles, rétorqua-t-il.

-Rose et Scorp'! Ça va faire des mois qu'ils se tournent autour sans rien s'avouer. Je suis sûre qu'il y a quelque chose entre eux.

Sous le coup de la surprise, Albus manqua de s'étaler par terre en trébuchant sur une petite marche qui menait au wagon suivant. Il avait bien entendu?

-N'importe quoi, protesta-t-il, je le saurais.

-C'est surtout que tu considères trop ta cousine comme…bah ta cousine enfaite. Ça crève les yeux. Reste à savoir combien de temps ils vont mettre à sortir ensemble. Parce que s'ils nous refont le coup de ma sœur et James, on en a pour un bout de temps.

Soudain elle s'arrêta et poussa un cri. Devant elle, venait de surgir brusquement Logan qui sortait de son compartiment. Evitant la collision de justesse, le jeune homme se plaqua contre la porte.

-Techniquement, intervint-il, ce n'est pas possible de faire plus compliqué que James et Alyne. Croyez-moi, j'y avais passé ma troisième année.

-Depuis quand tu écoutes les conversations?

-J'ai juste entendu ta dernière phrase.

Logan afficha une expression neutre sans réussir à retenir un sourire malgré tout. Il aimait bien écouter les plus jeunes parler, ça l'amusait particulièrement.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là tous les deux, sinon? Finit-il par demander.

-On venait voir ma sœur, répondit Shannon. Elle est là?

-Ouais, elle est même entrain de mettre une raclée à Fred aux échecs.

Les deux quatrièmes années eurent un sourire équivoque et contournèrent Logan pour entrer dans le compartiment. A l'intérieur, Alyne et Fred, l'un en face de l'autre, se lançaient des regards provocateurs par-dessus l'échiquier. Assis à côté d'eux, Mary, James, Dominique et Emily semblaient amusés par la situation.

-Un duel à couper le souffle, était en train de dire l'aîné des Potter en imitant une voix de présentateur radio. Tandis que le rouquin avance son pion, la blondinette lui vole son fou!

-Blondinette? Releva Alyne avec un haussement de sourcil.

-Je voulais dire la plus belle de toutes les femmes de la terre, se corrigea-t-il.

Albus secoua la tête en entendant son frère. Il avait toujours eu la technique pour flatter tout le monde. Soudain les paroles de sa cousine lui revinrent en mémoire.

-Hé James! Est-ce que papa t'a parlé de quelque chose sur Poudlard?

-Non, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils, pourquoi?

-Rien, juste un truc que Rose a dit. Laisse tomber.

Se rendant brusquement compte qu'il était tous un peu serré dans le compartiment, Emily se leva et réussit à sortir en se contorsionnant de façon presque impossible. Finalement ces années de gym lui auraient servies à quelque chose.

-Je vais voir comment s'en sort ma cousine. Tu viens avec moi Dom, j'ai besoin d'une traductrice.

-J'arrive. Logan pousse toi faut que je passe! Dit la rousse.

Aussitôt que les deux filles se furent éloignées, leurs places fut prises par Albus et Shannon qui s'affalèrent sur la banquette.

-Mais regardez moi ces squatteurs! Lança James.

-On essaye de laisser un peu d'intimité à Scorp' et Rose, révéla Shannon en haussant les épaules. Du coup on reste avec vous.

Tout le monde releva la tête à cette phrase et Albus manqua à nouveau de s'étouffer en entendant son amie. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de délirer à ce sujet.

-C'est n'importe quoi, assura-t-il, c'est complètement faux.

-Non c'est vrai. C'est juste que tu es aveugle et que tu considères toujours Rose comme une gamine de dix ans.

-Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Al, intervint Fred. Ça me paraît quand même peu probable que Scorpius et Rose…enfin vous voyez quoi.

Shannon regarda les visages sceptiques qui l'entouraient et prit un air supérieur avant de déclarer:

-Très bien, ne me croyez pas. Mais on verra qui aura raison!

-C'est ça, rigola sa sœur. En attendant que ça arrive: échec et mat.

Les autres reportèrent leur attention sur l'échiquier juste à temps pour voir Alyne prendre la reine de son adversaire. Adversaire qui resta bouche-bée en contemplant le plateau de jeu.

-Ce…ce n'est pas possible. Comment..?

-Ma copine est trop douée pour toi, fanfaronna James en se passant une main dans les cheveux pour se décoiffer.

Alyne eut un sourire fier puis ramena ses jambes sur la banquette avant de s'étaler sur James. La tête posée sur ses genoux, elle joua de façon mécanique avec son collier, celui qu'il lui avait offert pour son anniversaire il y a trois ans. Elle avait l'impression que ça remontait à une éternité, surtout que cette soirée avait été un fiasco.

-Et si on jouait à une partie de bataille explosive? Proposa Mary, qui jusque là était restée silencieuse.

-Je suis partant, dit Albus en se redressant.

-Moi aussi! Lancèrent les autres.

* * *

Rose commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer. Ça devait faire la quatrième fois qu'elle relisait la même phrase sans la comprendre et elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il devait être partit déjà depuis une bonne heure et le trajet ne devrait plus tarder à s'achever. En l'entendant soupirer une fois de plus, Scorpius releva la tête de son propre livre.

-Bon, tu va me dire ce qui ne va pas ou je dois être devin?

-Toi qui est si doué en divination, ironisa la rousse.

Le souvenir des cours de divination de l'année dernière suffit à la faire sourire et à lui redonner sa bonne humeur.

-Rose…

-C'est bon, je plaisante. N'empêche que j'ai hâte de te revoir avec Trelawney, c'est toujours à mourir de rire de te voir essayer de lire dans une boule de cristal.

Scorpius, lui, n'avait pas du tout l'air amusé et se replongea dans son livre. Il avait vraiment tenté de faire preuve de bonne volonté dans ce cours mais rien à faire, la divination n'était pas son truc.

-Oh non, discute avec moi. Je m'ennuie comme pas possible depuis tout à l'heure.

-Tu n'as qu'à lire ton livre, conseilla le blond.

-Mais je l'ai déjà lu cinq fois celui-ci. S'il te plaît Scorp'!

La jeune fille joignit les mains à la hauteur de son visage et le supplia du regard. Faisant mine de réfléchir, Scorpius finit par poser son bouquin et s'allongea sur la banquette de tout son long.

-Je t'écoute. De quoi tu veux parler?

-Je ne sais pas… Hagrid m'a invité à prendre le thé chez lui la semaine prochaine. Tu voudras venir avec moi? Je crois qu'il veut nous parler du cours qu'il va nous donner ce trimestre. Apparemment ça portera sur les hippogriffes. Ça te dit?

-Si tu veux. Mais je ne mangerais pas ses gâteaux!

Rose sourit en repensant à la fois où il y a deux ans, leur petit groupe avait été prendre le thé chez le demi géant. Comme accompagnement, Hagrid avait fait ses fameux gâteaux durs comme de la roche. Shannon, qui n'avait pas été prévenue, avait manquée de perdre une dent en croquant dedans.

-Attends, fit Scorpius. Tu as bien dit qu'on étudierait les hippogriffes ce trimestre?

-Oui, c'est ça. C'est au programme et alors?

Plus blanc que tout à l'heure, le blond grimaça.

-Mon père n'aime pas trop les hippogriffes. Je crois qu'il a été blessé quand il était jeune. Toujours est-il qu'il m'a appris à m'en méfier.

-Il ne faut pas. Mes parents m'ont toujours dit que si tu étais respectueux envers ces créatures il ne pouvait rien t'arriver.

Voyant que sa réponse ne rassurait pas son ami outre mesure, Rose préféra changer de sujet. Alors qu'elle se creusait la cervelle pour en trouver un, la vieille dame arriva en poussant le chariot de friandises. Pile au bon moment!

Ils prirent des patacitrouilles et des chocogrenouilles puis se mirent à les manger en échangeant les cartes de sorcier et sorcières célèbres. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une demi-heure qu'Albus revint, seul.

-Où est Shannon? Demanda sa cousine en fronçant les sourcils.

-Elle est partie dire bonjour à Luke Finnigan. Elle ne va pas tarder. Vous m'avez gardé des chocogrenouilles?

Rose leva les yeux au ciel et lui envoya une poignée de bonbon au visage.

-Tu n'es qu'un ventre!

-Je sais, tu n'arrêtes pas de me le répéter. Et je m'en fiche j'ai un corps d'athlète, répliqua-t-il avec sarcasme.

C'en fut trop pour ses deux amis qui éclatèrent de rire. Ils étaient tous contents de se retrouver. Une nouvelle année commençait.

**Et voilà! ;) A samedi prochain!**


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre III

-Bon elles arrivent les calèches, oui ou non? Râla Emily en frissonnant.

Ses amis sourirent mais se passèrent de commentaires. Ils avaient appris avec le temps à ne pas contrarier la jeune fille. Chose étonnante pour un début d'un mois de septembre, le vent était d'un froid glacial et tous les élèves grelottaient en attendant les calèches qui devaient les amener à Poudlard.

- Hé James, ce n'est pas ta sœur là-bas?

Le brun se retourna et vit effectivement sa cadette, ses longs cheveux roux flottant derrière elle, qui descendait du train l'air un peu perdu. Juste derrière elle, Hugo, Angela et un garçon brun qu'il ne connaissait pas, se tenait dans son dos.

-Lily! Hurla-t-il. Par ici!

Sa petite sœur chercha des yeux qui venait de l'interpeller puis eut un grand sourire en le reconnaissant. Trainant sa valise, elle se dirigea droit vers lui, suivit de ses amis.

-Je ne sais pas trop où aller, avoua-t-elle, c'est la première fois qu'on fait le voyage en calèche.

-C'est pour ça que tu as besoin de grand-frère préféré?

-Ah bon? Albus est ici? Répliqua Lily en faisant semblant de le chercher dans la foule.

La tête de James fit éclater de rire les autres. Depuis que la cadette de la famille avait débarquée au château, l'ambiance dans la tour de Gryffondor était montée d'un cran. Les crises, les joutes verbales et les fous rires de la fratrie Potter étaient devenus une sorte de divertissement quotidien.

-Ah la voilà! Pas trop tôt! S'écria Emily en voyant une calèche arriver. Bon Angela tu viens avec moi, comme ça tu pourras parler français avec Dom.

La petite fille hocha la tête et monta à la suite de sa cousine. Tandis que tout le monde montait, Alyne retint James par le bras et le tira discrètement en arrière.

-On peut prendre la prochaine? J'aimerais te parler.

James haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien. Généralement il ne refusait rien à la blonde et veillait à ne pas la contrarier. Il faut dire qu'il avait vu plus d'une fois sa petite amie énervée et que ce n'était jamais très agréable.

-Vous avez qu'à prendre nos places, on va prendre la prochaine, annonça-t-il à Lily et Hugo.

Les deux premières années voulurent demander des explications mais les Chapardeurs ne leur laissèrent pas le temps et les firent monter de force. Jack, leur nouvel ami, s'empressa de monter également pile au moment où la calèche démarrait.

-Et pas de bêtise les amoureux! Hurla Logan avec un clin d'œil.

-Un jour, quand il aura une copine sérieuse, je vais me faire un plaisir de lui lancer des remarques embarrassantes, dit Alyne.

Le Potter sourit, sachant pertinemment qu'elle était sérieuse. L'attirant contre lui, une main posée sur sa taille, il lui chuchota à l'oreille:

-On t'a déjà dit que tu étais particulièrement belle quand t'es en colère?

Alors qu'elle rougissait furieusement, prise au dépourvu, une nouvelle calèche arriva à leur hauteur. Montant à l'intérieur pour cacher son trouble, Alyne calma sa respiration regarda obstinément les arbres alentours jusqu'à ce que la carriole démarre.

-Au fait, tu voulais me parler ou c'était juste pour le simple plaisir de ma compagnie?

-Non, je voulais vraiment te dire quelque chose…mais je veux que tu me promettes de ne pas le prendre mal.

Soudain plus alerte, James se redressa et haussa un sourcil, sa curiosité piqué au vif. Il savait que la blonde n'était pas le genre à tergiverser pendant des heures, et était d'une nature directe et franche. Pourtant, cette fois là, elle avait l'air d'hésiter en se tordant les mains.

-Je te le promets, assura-t-il. C'est grave? Non parce que en voyant ta tête j'ai l'impression que tu veux me dire que tu as tué quelqu'un.

-Idiot! Rigola-t-elle en lui donnant un coup dans le bras.

Elle ne l'aurait pas avouée devant autrui mais le garçon aux cheveux décoiffés (est-il d'ailleurs utile de le préciser, puisqu'il n'a jamais d'autre coupe?!) lui avait vraiment manqué durant l'été. Le besoin qu'elle avait d'être près de lui en devenait presque inquiétant.

-Donc, euh…tu te souviens d'Abigaël Anderson?

-La fille brune au style gothique qui était préfète l'année dernière?

-C'est ça, confirma Alyne. Sa tante a décidée de lui faire cours à domicile, du coup elle ne revient pas à Poudlard. Donc McGonagall devait nommée une nouvelle préfète et même si d'habitude ce sont des cinquièmes années qui sont choisit, il n'y a aucune règle qui empêche les sixièmes années de l'être également. Comme j'ai eu de bons résultats à mes BUSE et que j'ai toujours eu un comportement acceptable, la directrice à décidée que c'était moi qui remplacerait Abigaël.

Un moment de flottement s'installa et un (ou deux même) anges passèrent. Anxieuse, Alyne attendait une réaction de la part de son petit ami. Au bout de quelques secondes, n'y tenant plus, elle consentit à relever la tête et croisa son regard.

-Tu es préfète? Dit-il finalement, incrédule.

-Bon sang, tu es long à la détente! Oui je suis préfète.

James resta un moment à la fixer sans dire puis sans crier gare eu un large sourire avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

-C'est génial! Pourquoi est-ce que tu avais peur que je le prenne mal?

-Tu veux rire? Tu as passé l'année dernière à te moquer d'Abigaël et de Dan parce qu'ils avaient été nommés préfets. Je t'entends encore répéter qu'ils n'étaient que des idiots et des traîtres vendus au système éducatif.

La calèche s'immobilisa dans une secousse, signalant qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Sur la banquette, les deux chouettes poussaient des hululements stridents, impatientes de rejoindre la volière.

-Ta mémoire m'étonnera toujours mais passons. C'est vrai, je reconnais avoir dit ça. Mais c'était plus pour faire rire Lily qu'autre chose, et jamais je ne me moquerais de toi. J'aurais bien trop peur de me prendre un sort.

Alyne sentit une vague de soulagement l'envahir. Comme d'habitude elle s'était monté la tête pour rien. Rassurée, elle descendit de la calèche, sa main dans celle de James. Le banquet n'allait plus tarder et elle mourrait de faim.

* * *

Dès qu'Albus pénétra à l'intérieur du château, la différence de température se fit sentir. La chaleur des torches se diffusa dans son corps et il enleva son écharpe avec joie. Déposant sa valise et la cage d'Iulia, sa chouette, au pied de l'escalier il se retourna pour aller à la Grande Salle mais faillit rentrer dans Shannon qui était juste derrière lui.

-Je sais que tu es pressé d'aller manger mais attend nous au moins, sourit-elle.

-Espèce de ventre, lança sa cousine sur leur gauche.

-Arrête, après il va bouder, renchérit Scorpius en essayant de paraître sérieux.

Voyant que tous ses amis se liguaient contre lui, le jeune homme croisa les bras sur son torse et détourna obstinément la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que je disais? Il boude!

-Pas du tout, répliqua Albus.

Rose leva les yeux au ciel puis attrapa sa malle pour la mettre sur la pile avec les autres. Titubant sous le poids de sa charge, elle essaya tant bien que mal de la soulever mais se sentit partir en arrière. Au dernier moment deux mains se posèrent sur sa taille pour l'aider à garder l'équilibre.

-Merci Al…commença la rousse.

-Euh…ce n'est pas…

Surprise, Rose fit volte-face et croisa des yeux gris au lieu du regard vert émeraude qu'elle s'attendait à voir. Rougissant, elle recula de plusieurs pas tandis que Scorpius toussait, gêné.

-Tu…tu allais tomber alors…enfin…

-Bah oui…enfin je veux dire merci…

Brusquement un homme arriva, l'air un peu perdu, brisant le silence qui s'était installé. Il était assez grand, d'autant plus qu'il se tenait sur la deuxième marche de l'escalier. Ses cheveux bruns étaient impeccablement coiffés et son manteau en peau de dragon était ouvert sur une chemise mauve en soie. Un pendentif sertit d'un énorme rubis, accordé à une chevalière qu'il portait à la main droite, pendant à son cou.

-Excusez-moi les enfants, pourriez-vous m'indiquer où se trouve la Grande Salle?

-C'est au bout du couloir, indiqua Scorpius, heureux de la diversion.

L'homme descendit les marches pour se trouver à leur hauteur et suivit du regard la direction que lui avait donnée le blond. Un sourire sympathique se dessina sur son visage et de petites rides se dessinèrent autour de ses étranges yeux dorés.

-Merci beaucoup jeune ho…

Il s'arrêta dans sa phrase et détailla son interlocuteur de la tête au pied avec une telle intensité que ça en devenait presque étrange.

-Vous ne seriez pas Scorpius Malefoy?

-Si…comment vous le savez?

Perplexe, les trois autres se rapprochèrent pour mieux entendre.

-Enchanté, je suis André Andros. Célèbre et fameux reporter pour la Gazette du sorcier. Cela vous ennui-t-il si je vous pose quelques questions?

Scorpius parut soudain paniqué et lança un regard soupçonneux au journaliste. Il se souvenait parfaitement des personnes avec leur appareil photo qui braillaient des questions quand il était petit quand il allait avec sa famille à Azkaban voir son grand-père. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il avait appris à se méfier des reporters.

-Euh…je ne sais si c'est une bonne idée.

-Mais si, tu vas voir ça ne prendra que quelques minutes, assura André Andros.

Le blond interrogea ses amis du regard, dans l'attente d'une suggestion. Shannon haussa les épaules, comme pour dire qu'il n'avait rien à perdre à essayer. De son côté, Albus tentait tant bien que mal de se cacher derrière les autres en espérant que le journaliste ne le reconnaisse pas.

-Bon d'accord. Mais deux ou trois, on doit aller à la Grande Salle après. Le buffet ne va pas tarder…

-Aucun problème. Alors, commença-t-il en sortant une plume à papote et un bloc note de sa sacoche comme s'il avait anticipé la réponse, tu es bien Scorpius Malefoy, le fils de Drago Malefoy?

-Oui.

-D'après une information en interne, on a appris que Lucius Malefoy, ton grand-père et ancien mangemort, est mort cet été. Tu confirmes?

-Oui.

André Andros lui jeta un regard légèrement exaspéré devant son manque de coopération mais continua néanmoins tandis que la plume à papote filait à toute vitesse sur le papier.

-Qu'est-ce que ça te fais de savoir que non seulement ton grand-père, mais aussi ton père, ont été des mangemorts à la solde du plus grand mage noir de tout les temps?

Scorpius se crispa à la question. Et ça commençait. Il le savait, il aurait dû refuser immédiatement quand ce journaliste l'avait abordé.

-Je ne crois pas que ça vous regarde, grinça-t-il.

-Mon grand, tout ce que je publie ne me regarde pas, c'est la raison même d'être d'un reporter. Bon tu réponds?

-Non.

L'homme soupira puis sortit une paire de lunettes fines en argent et un petit carnet de cuir. Il parcourut rapidement les pages avant de s'arrêter et de reprendre son interview improvisé.

-Que pense ton père du fait que…

-Je ne suis pas dans la tête de mon père à ce que je sache, coupa Scorpius.

-D'accord, passons à une autre question.

Ça vaut mieux, oui, pensa Rose. Si ça continuait comme ça, la conversation allait dégénérer.

-Vous comptez dans votre famille de nombreuses personnes, comment dire, peu recommandables. Que pensez-vous de Bellatrix Lestrange…?

Ce fut la question de trop car cette fois Albus se décida à intervenir. Il avait peur que son meilleur ami s'emporte, surtout qu'il était déjà plus pâle que d'habitude. Sortant enfin de sa cachette, le brun attrapa Scorpius par les épaules et le tira en arrière.

-Je pense que ça suffit, déclara-t-il au journaliste. Allez vient Scorp'. On y va.

-Vous êtes Albus Potter, n'est-ce pas? Le fils de l'Elu?

On a aurait pu annoncer à André Andros que son anniversaire avait été avancé de plusieurs mois qu'il aurait eu la même expression d'extase et de joie totale. Un véritable gamin de sept ans le soir de noël.

-Vous avez une capacité de déduction incroyable, rétorqua Albus. Maintenant excusez-nous mais on doit aller manger. Heureux d'avoir fait votre connaissance.

-Mais attendez; je…

Les quatre amis ne le laissèrent pas ajouter un mot de plus et s'enfuirent d'un pas rapide sous la mine déconfite du journaliste. Durant tout le chemin jusqu'à la table des Gryffondor, personne ne décrocha un mot et Scorpius se dirigea vers sa propre maison l'air en colère, poings serrés. La soirée commençait bien…

-Je vais l'étriper, moi, ce reporter à la c…

-Calme-toi Rose, c'est finit, conseilla son cousin.

-Non mais tu as vu les questions qu'il posait?! Et de quoi je me mêle en plus?!

Albus laissa sa rousse préférée se calmer toute seule, saluant les personnes autour de lui pour leur demander si leurs vacances s'étaient bien passées. Il réalisa que la directrice s'était levée au moment où les élèves arrêtèrent net les conversations.

Avec son éternelle robe de sorcière à motif écossais et son chignon stricte, McGonagall n'avait pas changé depuis l'année dernière. Il y avait des choses à Poudlard qui semblaient immuables, et ça faisait du bien de savoir que parfois tout ne change pas.

-Bienvenu à tous! Je vous demanderais quelques minutes de silence pour la répartition qui va commencer puis vous pourrez manger à votre faim, je le jure. Ne faites pas cette tête Mr Weasley, ça ne sera pas long.

A l'autre bout de la table Hugo piqua un fard monumental, ce qui fit rire toute la Grande Salle.

La répartition commença donc mais Albus s'en désintéressa assez vite pour se remettre à parler avec Shannon. Elle lui raconta son voyage à la mer, qu'elle avait détesté. Trop de sable, trop d'algue, trop de vent. Et surtout sa sœur ne voulait même pas faire quelque chose avec elle car elle était trop occupée à écrire à James et puis de toute façon elle avait peur des balais.

En face d'eux, Rose avait toujours l'air furieux et fixait la bannière rouge et or de Gryffondor comme si elle était responsable de tous ses malheurs.

La répartition se finit dix minutes plus tard, et Albus repéra Angela, s'il se souvenait bien de son nom, qui avait été répartit en même temps que les premières années à Poufsouffle.

Mais bon, tout ça n'empêchait pas qu'il mourrait de faim. Pile au moment où cette pensée germait dans son esprit, les plats apparurent brusquement sur la table. Autant dire qu'ils avaient l'air tous plus bons les uns que les autres.

-C'est moi ou Scorp' n'a pas l'air bien? S'enquit Shannon.

Albus releva la tête, la bouche pleine de pommes de terre, pour regarder en direction de la table de Serpentard. Effectivement, son meilleur ami avait les yeux baissés et jouait d'un air distrait avec sa fourchette sans toucher à son assiette.

-Je crois que ce journaliste l'a plus affecté qu'il ne le dit.

-Oui sûrement. Mais il ira mieux demain, du moins j'espère. En fait, qu'est-ce que faisait un reporter de la Gazette à Poudlard?

La question resta suspendu un instant, tout à fait pertinente. Pourquoi André Andros était-il dans l'école ce soir? Rose, qui semblait avoir ravalé sa colère et qui écoutait, se pencha vers eux.

-Ca a peut-être un rapport sur ce que papa m'a dit. Comme quoi la chose qu'il ne voulait pas me dire concernerait Poudlard.

-Oui, ça pourrait être une possibilité. De toute façon, on ne va pas tarder à le savoir, fit Shannon en désignant la directrice qui venait de se lever à nouveau et qui attendait que les élèves se taisent.

Le silence mit quelques secondes à revenir, et McGonagall hocha la tête, satisfaite. Ses cheveux blancs comme neige étaient serrés sous son chapeau et elle paraissait légèrement fatiguée. Pourtant elle se tenait droite, comme d'habitude, et son air sévère maintenait l'ordre dans la pièce. La directrice faisait ainsi partie de ces gens qui imposent le respect rien qu'avec leur présence.

-Bonsoir à tous. J'espère que ce dîner vous a plu et que vous êtes prêts à démarrer cette nouvelle année. Je souhaite donc le bienvenu aux nouveaux et un bon retour aux anciens. Notre concierge, Mrs Sullivan, m'a chargé de vous rappelez que la magie est strictement interdite dans les couloirs et que l'heure du couvre-feu est toujours fixé à 22h. De plus, Mrs Pince, la bibliothécaire, est très en colère et je vous prierais, pour éviter qu'elle ne détruise l'école pierre par pierre, de rendre les livres ainsi que les manuels en retard pour ceux qui sont concernés.

Albus remarqua que plusieurs élèves, dont les Chapardeurs et Dominique, se tassèrent sur le banc à cette remarque.

-La Forêt Interdite est toujours défendu d'accès, bien entendu. Pour finir, j'ajouterais que les sélections de Quidditch seront fixées par les capitaines d'équipe et seront affichés dans les Salles Communes. Maintenant, il faut que je vous parle d'une autre affaire qui va concerner Poudlard. Certains d'entres vous qui ont des parents aux Ministère en auront peut-être entendu des échos mais je vais vous révéler ce soir ce qu'il va se passer cette année. Dans le cadre d'un échange international, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que Poudlard accueillera quatre autres écoles de sorcellerie venant du monde entier…

-Comme le Tournoi des trois Sorciers? Lança un élève de Poufsouffle.

-Pas exactement. Ce Tournoi a été aboli et il le restera. Ici, il s'agira véritablement d'un échange scolaire. Quatre des plus grandes écoles de magie internationales participent, en plus de Poudlard. Nous accueilleront un étudiant de ces quatre établissements. En contrepartie, nous enverrons également nos élèves dans les quatre écoles. Au final, si l'on résume la situation, chaque école recevra quatre écoliers et se séparera de quatre des siens. Y-a-t-il des questions?

-Quelles sont les quatre établissements qui participent?

La directrice chercha des yeux le garçon qui avait parlé et répondit d'une voix forte pour que tout le monde l'entente.

-Tout d'abord, Poudlard évidemment. Les quatre autres sont BeauxBâtons de France, Durmstrang de Bulgarie, Sahir d'Inde et Majutsu-shi du Japon. J'espère que vous leur réserverez un accueil chaleureux quand ils arriveront au mois d'octobre. Cet échange vous permettra d'apprendre et de connaître d'autres cultures. Pour favoriser cet aspect, nous avons décidé que chaque élève étranger proposerait une coutume de son pays et la ferait partager à son établissement d'accueil.

-Tous les élèves peuvent participer à cet échange, madame?

-Non. Il faut avoir minimum douze ans et ceux qui passent leurs examens ne pourront pas partir. Cela vari selon les pays. Par exemple, l'académie de BeauxBâtons ne fait passer les BUSE qu'en sixième année. Avez-vous d'autres questions? Non? Parfait. De toute façon un manuel explicatif vous sera fournit demain dans la journée avec de plus amples précisions. Une dernière chose: j'accrocherais dans à la porte du bureau de la concierge dès la semaine prochaine un parchemin où ceux qui souhaiteraient partir à l'étranger dans le cadre de cet échange scolaire pourront marquer leurs noms. 4 élèves dans cette liste seront ensuite tirés au sort et auront la chance de représenter Poudlard dans les autres pays. Bonne soirée à tous, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

Un moment de flottement suivit les paroles de McGonagall puis des raclements de chaises fut le signal de départ. Un flot d'élèves se mit à marcher en direction de la porte et Albus fut emporter par la foule. Il se repassait le discours de la directrice en tête. Ça, il ne l'avait pas vu venir mais l'idée pouvait être intéressante. Bon, il ne pensait pas postuler pour partir à l'étranger tout seul, ça ne le tentait pas plus que ça mais il avait hâte que les nouveaux étudiants arrivent.

L'année promettait d'être pleine de surprise

**Petites précisions: J'ai pris la liberté d'inventer deux autres écoles de sorcellerie dans le monde parce que au fond, il doit bien y en avoir plus que trois je pense. Et puis je voulais introduire d'autres élèves que ceux habituels de Durmstrang et BeauxBâtons pour ne pas copier non plus le tome 4 d'Harry Potter. Donc voilà, cet échange inter scolaire n'est pas le tournoi des 3 sorciers mais une sorte de remake Vous avez également découvert un autre nouveau personnage: André Andros. Alors oui, le nom est pourri mais quand je cherchais son nom de famille, bah à la télé il y avait la pub pour les compotes Andros (la force du fruit! hum...hum...pardon) et l'idée est venu de là Gros bisous et à la semaine prochaine!**


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre IV

-C'est incroyable, déclara Rose lors du petit déjeuner le lendemain matin. Ils ont vraiment tout prévu.

Ses trois amis, le nez dans leurs bols de céréales, relevèrent la tête visiblement mal réveillé. Albus essayait de suivre la conversation de sa cousine mais il devait avouer qu'elle avait un débit trop rapide pour un lundi matin à 8h.

-Rose, dit-il lentement, va moins vite.

-Ouais, on n'est pas tous comme toi, à être au top de notre forme dès le matin, ajouta Shannon.

La rousse ne parut pas vexée, elle avait l'habitude de réfléchir et de dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête sans que les autres arrivent toujours à suivre son raisonnement.

-Je disais que c'est incroyable l'organisation qu'ils ont prévu pour l'échange interscolaire. Par exemple, comme tous les étudiants des autres pays ne parlent pas la même langue ils devront prendre une potion de langage universel. C'est marqué dans le manuel explicatif qu'ils nous ont donné.

-Géniale. Cette information va changer ma vie. Tu me passes le pain?

Rose lança un regard noir à Scorpius avant de lui balancer un morceau de toast en pleine tête. Surpris, il faillit tomber du banc.

-Tu l'as cherché! Fit-elle sans la trace du moindre remord.

-Et toi tu vas me le payer!

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer une tranche de bacon, main levée dans le but de l'envoyer à son amie, une voix retentit derrière eux. Une voix grave qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à un adulte.

-J'espère, Mr Malefoy, que vous comptiez manger ce bout de lard fumé et pas en faire autre chose? N'est-ce pas?

-Bien sûr que non, professeur, répondit Scorpius en se tournant vers le professeur Londubat. Je n'oserais pas.

Neville eut l'air amusé, pas dupe devant le sourire innocent de son élève. De toute façon, ça faisait un moment qu'il avait compris que ces enfants, ou adolescents désormais, étaient les dignes héritiers de leurs parents.

-Qu'importe. Je suis venu vous donnez vos emplois du temps pour cette année. Alors si je me rappelle bien de vos options de l'an passé, Miss Weasley et Mr Malefoy ont prit divination et soins des créatures magiques tandis que Mr Potter et Miss Harper avaient choisit études des moldus et soins des créatures magiques. C'est bien cela?

-Oui, professeur! Dirent-ils d'une même voix.

-Parfait. Alors voilà pour vous, et nous nous retrouvons dans vingt minutes dans la serre n°3 pour votre premier cours de la journée.

Tandis que Neville s'éloignait vers un groupe de cinquième année, Albus grimaça en soupirant. Il détestait la Botanique! Les plantes et lui, c'était un peu comme l'oncle Ron et les araignées. Ça n'allait pas ensemble, tout simplement.

-T'inquiète pas, Al. Je le sens, cette année tu vas arriver à garder une plante en vie, dit Scorpius.

-Tu m'excuseras mais au vu de tes talents en divination, tu comprendras que je suis sceptique.

Les filles éclatèrent de rire à la tête outrée de Scorpius, qui feignait d'être offensé par les paroles de son meilleur ami.

-Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles. Et d'ailleurs tu aurais pu me dire que Londubat arrivait derrière moi. Espèce de faux frère.

Ils se chamaillèrent le reste du petit déjeuner avant d'aller assister au cours de Botanique.

Quelques heures plus tard, c'est un Scorpius traînant les pieds que nous retrouvons. Il avançait au ralentit, espérant retarder le moment fatal. Il pouvait essayer de faire semblant d'avoir une crise cardiaque ou une perte de conscience subite pour pouvoir rester à l'infirmerie toute la journée, non?

-Bon Scorp' c'est ridicule, s'exaspéra Rose. Avance!

-Mais je ne veux pas y aller.

-Tu n'as pas le choix. Et puis la divination, ce n'est pas si mal.

Scorpius eut l'air scandalisé par cette affirmation. S'il y avait bien une chose qui était affreuse c'était la divination.

-Parle pour toi. A chaque fois que qu'elle regarde dans une boule de cristal, Trelawney me voit comme un futur trapéziste dans un cirque espagnol. Excuse-moi de rêver mieux comme plan de carrière.

Loin de s'émouvoir, Rose le tira un peu plus fort par la manche et ils arrivèrent finalement devant l'escalier qui menait à la salle de Divination. Accrochant solidement son sac à son épaule, le blond monta le premier puis passa la trappe en bois. Aussitôt, un parfum mêlant du Xérès bon marché et l'odeur de feuille de thé restée trop longtemps au soleil le prit à la gorge et il toussa plusieurs fois.

La salle n'avait pas changé depuis l'année dernière. Des fauteuils moelleux rongés par les mites étaient disposés en demi-cercle sur plusieurs niveaux d'estrades. Sur le long des murs s'étalaient des étagères ensevelies sous des boules de cristal ou des tasses de thé. Quant aux fenêtres, elles étaient obstruées par de lourds rideaux poussiéreux et ne laissaient filtrer qu'un léger rayon de soleil.

-Bon tu avances Malefoy? S'impatienta une fille de Serpentard qui attendait de pouvoir passer la trappe.

Scorpius se décala et Nathalie Montague passa devant lui sans lui accorder un regard. Il avait l'habitude. Les personnes de sa maison l'évitaient la plupart du temps car il passait son temps avec des Gryffondor. C'était comme ça depuis sa première année. Il n'avait qu'un seul véritable ami dans sa maison, ou du moins ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus, et c'était Dylan Zabini. Les deux garçons avaient des cours en commun et avaient donc sympathisé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait? Demanda Rose en arrivant derrière lui.

-Rien, ce n'est pas important. On va s'assoir?

La rousse acquiesça et se laissa entraîner vers le dernier rang, là où Scorpius espérait ne pas se faire repérer par la prof. En parlant du loup, le professeur Trelawney entra dans la pièce, enroulé dans ses éternels châles en perles même s'il faisait une chaleur étouffante. Ses lunettes lui faisaient des yeux gigantesques tandis qu'elle marchait en heurtant la chaise de son bureau.

-Bonjour à tous, dit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait mystérieuse, je suis ravie de vous revoir. Cette année nous tâcherons de percer les voiles de l'avenir. Et notre programme est chargé. Evidemment je sais déjà exactement qui parmi vous ne réussira pas mais la directrice insiste pour que nous suivions le programme. Nous allons donc commencer par la lecture de l'avenir dans les lignes de la main. Commençons maintenant le noble art de la Divination.

-Je veux partir, chuchota Scorpius.

-Si tu me laisses seule avec elle, je te jure que je fais de ta vie un enfer, menaça la rousse.

Scorpius déglutit et ne bougea pas. Il attrapa son manuel et commença à chercher le chapitre sur la chiromancie. Alors qu'il relisait le premier paragraphe pour la deuxième fois sans comprendre la méthode, le professeur Trelawney reprit la parole, faisant sursauter la moitié de la classe.

-Bien, maintenant que vous avez lu le manuel, ouvrez votre Troisième Œil. Levez le voile du futur! Une fois cela fait, prenez la main de votre partenaire et interprétez les signes de l'avenir.

-Finissons-en, soupira Scorpius, donne moi ta main.

Rose s'exécuta sans protester et frissonna quand leurs peaux rentrèrent en contact. Gardant un visage neutre, son ami tourna une page du manuel avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur sa main.

-Alors? Quel est mon avenir? Demanda-t-elle.

-Hum…si on en croit la page 18 du livre, tu vas devenir chanteuse d'un groupe de hard rock.

-Tu te fiches de moi là?

-Complètement, confirma Scorpius en lui lâchant la main.

Soufflant d'exaspération, la rousse attrapa le manuel pour le lire elle-même en prenant soin d'ignorer Scorpius. Ce dernier arborait d'ailleurs un sourire amusé et insolent, sourire qui disparut quand une voix mystérieuse s'éleva dans son dos.

-Voyez-vous quelque chose, mes enfants? L'avenir vous apparait-t-il?

-J'aimerais essayer madame, annonça Rose.

Mrs Trelawney eut l'air ravie, et s'empressa de se placer à côté de la jeune fille. Fixant les deux élèves à travers ses énormes lunettes, elle réajusta un de ses châles à perles.

-Allez-y ma chère enfant. Ouvrez votre troisième Œil.

Très sérieusement, Rose saisit la main de Scorpius et la fixa avec intensité comme si elle voyait un match de Quidditch dans la paume du blond. Quelques secondes passèrent, puis elle releva la tête, une lueur dans les yeux.

-Alors, sourit Scorpius, quel est mon avenir?

-Je te vois dans un cirque espagnol, comme trapéziste.

La professeur écarquilla les yeux, ce qui les rendaient encore plus grand si possible.

-Dès que je vous ais vu entrer dans cette salle j'ai su que vous aviez en vous le don de double vue! Félicitation Miss, je vous donne un Optimal.

Tandis qu'elle s'éloignait pour aller aider d'autres élèves, Scorpius jeta un regard scandalisé à sa meilleure amie.

-Espèce de traitre! Tu aurais dû être à Serpentard, dit-il non sans une certaine fierté perçant dans sa voix.

Rose se contenta d'un sourire, puis se remit au travail.

Il était à peine 18h30 dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor mais la pièce était déjà assiégée par les élèves qui ne voulaient pas prendre de retard dans leurs devoirs. Il faut dire que même si c'était le premier jour, les professeurs avaient tout de suite donné le ton.

Installée confortablement dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre, Alyne lisait son livre tranquillement, du moins avant que ne débarque Dominique et Emily.

-Je me demandais où vous étiez passé.

-On a accompagné Mary au bureau de la concierge pour qu'elle puisse s'inscrire au voyage inter scolaire, expliqua Dominique.

-Ouais elle a enfin réussit à se décider! Tu me diras ce n'est pas trop tôt, j'en avais marre de l'entendre râler pour savoir si elle avait le courage de partir à l'étranger toute seule.

Alyne attacha ses longs cheveux blonds d'un mouvement souple avant d'esquisser un sourire amusé. C'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité.

-De un, elle a toutes les raisons d'angoisser pour ça et de deux, tu es mal placée quand il s'agit de dire que les autres râlent.

-Certes, concéda Emily. C'est bien pour ça que je me plains en ce moment même.

Sur cette remarque elle tourna les talons et monta les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs sous le regard moqueur de ses amies.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lis?

-Romeo et Juliette, de Shakespeare.

-Oh…je crois que je vu le film, dit Dominique pour faire bonne figure.

Elle n'était pas très portée sur la lecture mais essayait toujours d'engager la conversation avec Alyne dessus. Il faut dire que sinon son amie n'avait pas grand monde pour parler de littérature avec elle.

Soudain, avant qu'une des deux filles puissent reprendre la parole, des cris retentirent dans la Grande Salle et une bande d'élèves entra avec fracas.

-Potter capitaine! Potter capitaine!

L'équipe de Quidditch déboula alors, James en tête. A eux tous ils faisaient un bruit infernal et plusieurs premières années sursautèrent en les voyant. Alyne et Dominique échangèrent un regard surpris mais restèrent dans leurs fauteuils.

-Katerina! Hurla cette dernière. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Katerina Donnelly, poursuiveuse de Gryffondor, se retourna et se dirigea directement vers les deux filles en jouant des coudes pour s'extirper de la masse d'élèves.

-J'ai laissé ma place de capitaine à James, expliqua-t-elle.

-Quoi?! Mais pourquoi?

-Je passe mes ASPIC cette année, et ça aurait été trop dur de m'organiser. En plus Jordan se plaignait que je ne passe pas assez de temps avec lui.

Elle ne paraissait pas contrariée par cela et affichait un grand sourire, ses cheveux bruns retenus en queue de cheval pour dégager son visage. A l'autre bout de la salle, l'équipe continuait à acclamer son nouveau capitaine.

Alyne se leva, fendant la foule des joueurs jusqu'à atteindre son petit ami. Il fallut une seconde à James pour se rendre compte de sa présence et il s'écria avant qu'elle puisse dire quelque chose:

-Je suis capitaine! Tu te rends compte? Je suis capitaine!

-C'était dur à louper. Félicitation.

Il l'a prit dans ses bras, la faisant décoller du sol. La jeune fille éclata de rire. Les autres rigolèrent également tandis que l'heureux couple s'embrassait passionnément. Alyne oublia aussitôt les personnes autour d'eux, savourant le goût de leurs lèvres qui dansaient ensemble. Un tremblement de terre aurait pu avoir lieu qu'ils n'auraient pas bougé.

Soudain Emily redescendit les escaliers. En voyant le spectacle devant elle, elle poussa un soupir.

-C'est que ça devient une habitude!

-La ferme! Répliquèrent James et Alyne en cœur.

Une semaine après le début des cours, les élèves comprirent leur douleur. En plus de la tonne de devoirs qui s'abattait sur eux, la pluie s'ajoutait à la mauvaise humeur. Les sélections de Quidditch furent repoussées, tandis que les cours en extérieur avaient été annulés. Seule la Botanique était maintenue et se rendre aux serres relevait de la mission commando.

-Je vendrais mon âme pour un peu de soleil! Dit Shannon, l'air affligé en regardant par la fenêtre de la bibliothèque qui donnait sur le parc.

-Et moi pour comprendre cet exercice d'astronomie, ajouta Albus.

-Je propose qu'on laisse tomber et qu'on aille faire une partie de bataille explosive dans la Salle Commune. On pourra travailler ce week-end.

-Tu m'ôte les mots de la bouche! Partons d'ici!

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait. Ils ramassèrent leurs livres, leurs parchemins et leurs plumes sous l'œil perçant de la bibliothécaire qui suivait chacun de leurs gestes. Tandis qu'ils passaient devant son bureau, elle donna un violent coup de tampon sur sa feuille en s'exclamant:

-Mr Potter!

Albus s'arrêta et déglutit avant de se tourner lentement vers Mrs Pince. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire?

-Oui madame?

-Pourrez-vous dire à votre cousine qu'elle n'a pas encore rendue le livre sur les plantes aquatiques du XVIIème siècle.

-Euh…laquelle?

La bibliothécaire haussa un sourcil à son interrogation et lui jeta un regard courroucé derrière ses lunettes à montures écailles. En même temps avec toutes les cousines qu'Albus avait, la question lui semblait légitime. Bon certes actuellement il n'en avait plus que deux à Poudlard, puisque les autres avaient finit leurs études.

-Miss Dominique, répondit Mrs Pince. Elle devait rendre ce manuel l'année dernière avant les vacances. Si elle ne le rend pas dans les plus brefs délais je serais dans l'obligation de lui interdire l'entrée de la bibliothèque.

Quelle horreur, songea Albus intérieurement. Il n'était pas sûr que cela dérange Dom, qui depuis son arrivée à l'école avait dû mettre les pieds à peine cinq fois à la bibliothèque. Promettant à la vieille femme de faire passer le message, ils finirent par sortir et se retrouvèrent dans l'aile nord du château, pleine de courants d'air.

Soudain, au détour d'un couloir, Shannon s'immobilisa brusquement et Albus faillit lui rentrer dedans.

-Qu'est-ce que…?

-Chut! Siffla-t-elle. André Andros est là.

-Oh non…

En se penchant légèrement, il constata que son amie avait raison. Avec sa veste en peau de dragon bleue électrique et ses lunettes de soleil Ray-ban même à l'intérieur, il était dur de ne pas reconnaître le journaliste.

-On fait quoi? Chuchota Albus. On retourne à la bibliothèque?

-Ou alors on peut passer par le passage d'Ulric le Borgne pour rejoindre la tour de Gryffondor, suggéra la brune.

-Mais ça va nous prendre au moins une demi-heure par là. En plus Peeves s'y baladait ce matin, et on risque de se prendre un lustre sur la tête ou des bombes à encres permanentes.

-Peut-être, mais il est hors de question que je retourne voir la sale tête de Mrs Pince.

Alors qu'ils se disputaient pour savoir quel chemin emprunté, ils n'entendirent pas les bruits de pas qui arrivaient derrière eux. Avant qu'ils puissent se sauver, le "célèbre et fameux" reporter de la Gazette se retrouvait devant eux.

-Oh! Mais qui voilà? Vous ne seriez pas Albus Potter? S'enquit-il. Nous n'avions pas eu le temps de discuter plus en détails la dernière fois.

-Oui, quel dommage. Mais nous avons des choses à faire, malheureusement. A une prochaine fois…

-Certainement pas! J'ai des tonnes de questions à vous poser. Mr Scorpius n'est pas avec vous aujourd'hui?

Albus se tendit immédiatement. Il valait mieux que son meilleur ami ne croise plus le journaliste avant un moment.

-Non, il n'est pas là, répondit Shannon avec aplomb. Excusez-nous mais il faut vraiment qu'on y aille.

-Je vous jure que ça ne prendra pas longtemps. C'est l'occasion parfaite, d'autant plus que je serais occupé dans les semaines qui vont suivre avec l'échange interscolaire.

-C'est pour ça que vous êtes à Poudlard?

-Evidemment. Il fallait qu'un reporter de confiance et compétent couvre l'événement. Naturellement la Gazette à tout de suite pensé à moi.

-Naturellement, répéta Albus.

André Andros ne parut pas saisir l'ironie, allant même jusqu'à lui adresser un sourire rayonnant qui aurait pu faire de la concurrence aux pubs Colgate. Sa sacoche en cuir marron pendait à son côté gauche et Albus était sûr que son bloc note et sa plume à papote s'y trouvaient.

-De plus j'ai comme projet d'écrire un fabuleux article sur cette illustre école. Enfin passons. Donc ces questions. Vous acceptez d'y répondre, n'est-ce pas?

-Euh…

-Merveilleux! Alors commençons. Je peux te tutoyer, pas vrai? Oui? Magnifique. Donc tu es le fils d'Harry Potter, le Survivant, l'Elu. Comment vis-tu cela?

Le débit du journaliste était si rapide que ça en devenait presque impressionnant. Et pour compléter le tableau, la plume à papote entra en action. Elle filait à toute vitesse sur le papier, dans un bruit de grattage incessant.

-Je le vis bien.

-Vraiment? Et que penses-tu de son histoire avec celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le nom?

-Voldemort vous voulez dire?

André Andros sursauta à l'entente du nom et hocha la tête, crispé. C'était généralement comme ça chez les personnes de plus de trente ans qui avaient connu la guerre. La nouvelle génération n'avait pas de mal à prononcer le nom du mage noir, contrairement aux plus âgé pour qui c'était encore tabou.

-On n'en parle pas beaucoup à la maison mais je suis fier de lui. Je suis fier de ma famille.

-Ça se comprend. Certains disaient à l'époque et pensent encore aujourd'hui que ton père a quelque chose à voir dans la mort de Dumbledore. Qu'en penses-tu?

-C'est ridicule. Pourquoi ils penseraient ça?

-A cause de la rumeur qu'il y avait eu il y a 25 ans, quand Dumbledore est mort mystérieusement. Pendant l'année qui a suivit, Harry Potter était l'ennemi public n°1.

Albus fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas au courant de ce détail. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas grand-chose de la jeunesse de ses parents. Il avait bien essayé d'en parler à son père mais ce dernier restait toujours évasif sur le sujet. La dernière conversation sérieuse qu'ils avaient eue là-dessus était en première année, quand son père lui avait expliqué des choses sur Lestrange, le mangemort qui avait infiltré le château.

-Je ne voudrais pas vous interrompre mais nous avons une tonne de devoir pour lundi, intervint Shannon qui semblait inquiète et jetait des regards anxieux à son ami. Il faut qu'on y aille, Mr Andros.

Le journaliste parut vouloir les retenir mais Shannon ne lui en laissa pas le temps et tourna les talons, traînant le Potter par son sweet-shirt. Ils traversèrent les couloirs en silence, gravirent les escaliers puis donnèrent le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame.

-Tu vas bien? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, oui.

-N'écoute pas ce que ce que dit cet idiot, il…

-Mais il a raison non? Je ne connais toujours pas le passé de mon père. Pourtant, avec James et Lily, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir demandé.

-Ton père doit avoir ses raisons. Ça ne doit pas être facile d'en parler. C'était la guerre, et tes parents, voir même ta famille en général, étaient au premier plan. Laisse-lui le temps. Ils t'en parleront quand ils seront près.

Albus haussa les épaules, considérant les paroles de son amie. Elle n'avait pas tord. Ce n'était pas la peine de ruminer les paroles douteuse d'un journaliste mégalo. Au fond de la salle, il vit Rose qui révisait dans un coin et se dirigea vers elle.

-Ah vous voilà! Où est-ce que vous étiez?

-A la bibliothèque. Et devine qui on a croisé? La célèbre et fabuleux André Andros.

Sa cousine fronça le nez immédiatement. Apparemment elle n'avait digéré la dernière rencontre où il avait posé des questions à Scorpius.

-Ce journaliste à la noix?! Il est encore là?

-Et il risque de rester, l'informa Albus. Il doit écrire un article sur Poudlard et couvrir l'échange interscolaire.

La rousse se contenta d'un soupir hargneux puis ils firent plusieurs parties de bataille explosive avant d'aller manger.

Voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé, j'attends vos avis et je vous souhaite une bonne semaine (autant qu'une semaine de cours puisse être bien... )  
Ah oui, petite question: Est-ce que vous pensez que ce début de tome 2 a évolué par rapport à celui du tome 1? Genre, la longueur des chapitres, le style d'écriture, les dialogues, les descriptions...ect. Gros bisous!


	5. Chapitre 5

**Bonne lecture :)**

Chapitre V

-Bienvenu aux sélections de Quidditch pour l'équipe de Gryffondor! Je me présente, je suis James Potter, le capitaine de l'équipe. Aujourd'hui je vais vous faire passer les essais pour le poste de poursuiveur. Comme vous le savez, il ne nous manque qu'un seul joueur à ce poste, et uniquement à ce poste!

Plusieurs élèves soupirèrent de déception et s'éloignèrent, leurs battes de batteurs à l'épaule. Le temps s'était largement amélioré depuis la semaine dernière, et les sélections de Quidditch pouvaient enfin avoir lieu. Campé devant les recrus potentielles, James observait chacun des postulants avec attention.

-Bien. Maintenant je vais demander à chacun d'entre vous de faire trois tours de terrains en volant. Ce n'est pas une course, je veux juste voir comment vous vous débrouillez sur un balai.

Les huit élèves encore présents enfourchèrent leurs balais, l'air pas très rassuré, et décolèrent. Très vite, deux d'entre eux manquèrent d'entrer en collision et un volait à contre sens.

-Génial. Ça promet…soupira Katerina, posté à côté de son capitaine.

-Par Merlin, c'est possible de voler aussi mal que ça? Renchérit Emily, qui depuis l'année dernière était entrée dans l'équipe au poste de gardienne.

James ne répondit pas, et se contenta de secouer la tête. D'un coup de sifflet, il intima aux postulants de redescendre. Les trois qui n'avaient pas réussit à voler correctement furent éliminer et rejoignirent les gradins pour assister à la suite. Il ne restait plus que cinq candidats. Parmi eux se trouvait Hugo. Comment James ne l'avait-il pas remarqué plus tôt? Plus petit d'une demi-tête que les autres, son cousin était planté au milieu, ses cheveux roux décoiffés par le vent.

-Bon, passons à l'étape suivante. Je veux que vous fassiez des passes avec Katerina et Julia, pour voir si vous arrivez à jouer avec elles.

Aussitôt, les deux joueuses s'élevèrent dans les airs à une dizaine de mètre au-dessus du sol. Les cinq candidats n'eurent pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit, car James lança brusquement le souaffle vers le haut et Julia s'empressa de le rattraper avec une magnifique roulade.

-Et bah, qu'est-ce que vous attendez? Allez-y!

Aussitôt les élèves décollèrent à leur tour puis entreprirent de faire des passes à Katerina et Julia. Ces dernières semblaient beaucoup s'amuser à compliquer les choses pour les mettre à l'épreuve et très vite trois d'entre eux n'arrivaient plus à suivre. Au final il ne restait qu'Hugo et une fille blonde du nom de Coralie.

-Vous êtes tous les deux très bon, et pour vous départager on va faire des tirs au but. Vous aurez cinq essais et celui qui en marque le plus aura le poste. Levy, si tu veux bien…

Emily sourit et rejeta ses cheveux blonds en arrière.

-Avec plaisir Potter.

Elle enfourcha son balai puis décolla avant de se placer devant ses buts. Vu du sol, elle avait l'air minuscule.

-C'est quand vous voulez! Hurla-t-elle pour dominer le bruit du vent.

-J'ai une idée, on la laisse là-haut et on s'enfuit!

-Fred, soupira Katerina en secouant la tête mais en rigolant malgré tout.

James, qui les écoutait, échangea un regard avec Logan et ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble. Depuis qu'Emily était entrée dans l'équipe, un jeu de sarcasme s'était installé entre elle et les Chapardeurs, tandis que les deux autres poursuiveuses servaient d'arbitre.

Dans le ciel, les tirs au but continuaient. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Hugo, Coralie et Emily redescendirent, les joues rougies par le froid.

-Alors?

-J'annonce officiellement que notre nouveau membre dans l'équipe est Hugo Weasley! Il a marqué deux buts de plus, dont un avec une feinte magnifique.

-Levy?! S'exclama Logan. Tu viens de faire un compliment?

-Pas du tout, nia Emily.

Les autres se détournèrent pendant qu'ils se chamaillaient et James se rapprocha de son cousin.

-Je fais vraiment partie de l'équipe? Demanda Hugo avec un grand sourire.

-Evidemment. Félicitations moustique.

-Faut que j'aille le dire à Rosie! Et ne m'appelle pas moustique!

L'air le plus heureux du monde, le petit garçon partit telle une fusée vers le château en hurlant de joie.

* * *

Le premier mois de cours se passa sans incident notable, à part que le calmar géant avait attrapé un rhume et ne cessait de faire déborder le lac en éternuant. Les élèves avaient trouvé ça très drôle jusqu'à ce que le chemin qui menait aux serres et les alentours ne soient plus que de la boue à cause de l'eau, ce qui rendait le sol aussi glissant qu'une patinoire.

D'ailleurs Albus en faisait l'amère expérience en ce moment même.

-Bon sang, bougonna Scorpius derrière lui, tu ne pouvais pas choisir un autre jour pour aller voir Hagrid?

-C'est lui qui m'a dit de venir aujourd'hui, répliqua son meilleur ami. Tu pouvais refuser de m'accompagner, tu sais.

-Et prendre le risque de croiser André Andros qui rode dans les couloirs? Hors de question!

-Tu aurais pu rester avec Shannon à l'infirmerie, intervint Rose.

Elle marchait derrière eux, essayant de garder l'équilibre malgré le sol boueux. Le vent s'était remit à souffler de plus en plus fort et ses boucles rousses lui revenaient dans la figure, chose très agaçante. Un sentiment d'envie lui serra la poitrine en songeant à Shannon, bien au chaud au fond de son lit à l'infirmerie à cause d'une grippe. Le calmar n'était pas le seul à être malade…

-Certainement pas, dit Scorpius. Mme Rosmaude m'aurait fichu dehors et puis sans moi qu'est-ce que vous feriez?

-Tu traînes trop avec mon frère, toi.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça?

-Parce que tu prends la grosse tête! Lança Albus en souriant.

Scorpius se retint de lever les yeux, surtout parce qu'il avait peur de tomber s'il quittait ses pieds du regard.

-James est moins insupportable ces derniers temps, protesta-t-il.

-C'est grâce à Alyne, assura Rose. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait d'ailleurs. Il en faut du courage pour calmer mon cousin. Ou le calmer à moitié du moins. Les Chapardeurs se sont encore prit deux heures de colles hier.

A une dizaine de mètres, la cabane d'Hagrid s'éleva soudain dans le brouillard. Un champ de citrouille en prévision d'Halloween, qui approchait, se trouvait à sa droite et juste après, la lisière de la forêt interdite se dressait telle une masse sombre prête à toute engloutir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore fait? Demanda Scorpius, curieux.

-Je crois qu'ils se sont amusés à donner des raviolis et du thé la menthe à une plante carnivore pendant le cours de botanique. Neville était furieux!

-Tu m'étonnes, rigola Albus en s'imaginant la scène.

Ils finirent par arriver devant la maison du garde chasse, de la boue pleins leurs chaussures. Le vent était glacial et ils toquèrent à la porte précipitamment. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'elle s'ouvre, révélant Hagrid qui tentait tant bien que mal de retenir…un chiot à trois têtes!

-Tiens, les enfants. Vous êtes déjà là?

-Euh…oui, répondit Albus en essayant de surmonter sa stupeur. Mais Hagrid…qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?!

-De quoi? Oh ça! C'est mon nouveau chien, elle s'appelle Artémis.

Hagrid avait l'air si heureux qu'Albus renonça à dire quoique ce soit. Il savait que le demi-géant aimait les créatures dangereuses mais il pensait qu'il s'était calmé depuis quelques années. Il faut croire que ce n'était finalement pas le cas. Hagrid s'effaça pour les laisser entrer en renversant une chaise dans le mouvement. Ses cheveux et sa barbe hirsute étaient striés de mèches blanches avec l'âge mais il n'avait rien perdu de sa traditionnelle expression chaleureuse.

-Vous voulez du thé? Demanda-t-il tandis que la chienne à trois têtes s'installait dans une espèce de panier près de la cheminée.

-Avec plaisir, dit Rose en lui jetant des coups d'œil nerveux.

-J'ai aussi fait des gâteaux…commença le garde chasse.

-Non! S'écrièrent les adolescents d'une même voix.

Surpris, Hagrid les regarda avec incompréhension comme s'ils étaient devenus fous de ne pas vouloir manger ses fameux gâteaux.

-Enfin je veux dire non merci, tenta de se rattraper Scorpius. Nous avons prit un petit-déjeuner copieux. Mais on peut en prendre pour Shannon, je suis sûr que ça lui fera plaisir.

Rien dans l'expression du blond ne montrait qu'il ne pensait absolument pas ce qu'il venait de dire. Albus se demanda si c'était juste pour ne pas vexer Hagrid ou seulement par ce qu'il voulait voir la tête de Shannon quand ils lui apporteraient les pâtisseries aussi dur que de la roche.

-Oui j'ai appris qu'elle était malade. La pauvre. En plus ce n'est pas demain votre sortie à Pré-au-Lard?

-Si, confirma Rose en buvant une gorgée de thé qui manqua de lui brûler la langue au passage. La première de l'année. Et mardi, ça sera le premier match de Quidditch de la saison. Poufsouffle contre Gryffondor!

-James est tellement anxieux puisqu'il est capitaine pour la première fois qu'il n'arrête pas d'essayer de mettre au point des stratégies depuis deux jours. Et dire qu'il se moquait d'Isabella quand elle le faisait.

Hagrid eut un sourire à cette phrase. Il connaissait ses enfants depuis qu'ils étaient nés et ça lui faisait toujours quelque chose en les voyant changer un peu plus au fil des années. Quoique James était toujours immature même si ça s'était amélioré avec l'âge.

-Je suis sûr que Gryffondor va gagner, dit-il d'un ton bourru en souriant largement.

-Peut-être pour cette fois mais attendez qu'ils affrontent Serpentard. Cette année la coupe est pour nous! Lança Scorpius.

-Certainement pas, rétorqua la rousse. On va vous exterminer comme à chaque fois.

Sentant sûrement qu'un débat dangereux allait s'engager entre les deux, Albus jeta un regard suppliant au demi géant qui s'empressa de continuer la conversation.

-Et pour votre échange scolaire, quand est-ce que les nouveaux élèves vont-ils arriver?

-Juste après le banquet d'Halloween si je me souviens bien. D'ailleurs je crois que McGo va annoncer qui partira à l'étranger ce soir pendant le repas, non?

-Oui c'est ça, confirma Rose qui avait lu le manuel explicatif au moins quatre fois. Normalement un élève de chaque maison sera choisit.

Visiblement son envie de dire tout ce qu'elle savait sur l'échange scolaire lui avait fait oublier le Quidditch pour l'instant.

-N'empêche que je me serrais bien passé de ce fichu échange pour ne plus voir ce stupide journaliste, grommela Scorpius d'un air renfrogné.

-Comment ça? Fit Hagrid.

Son froncement de sourcil prouvait qu'il ne devait pas être au courant. Il faut dire qu'il passait la majorité de son temps dehors, soit pour donner ses médicaments contre le rhume au calmar géant, soit pour entretenir le saule cogneur qui était de mauvaise humeur ses derniers temps.

-André Andros, expliqua Albus. Un reporter de la Gazette du Sorcier qui va rester à Poudlard pour faire un article sur l'école et sur l'échange. Mais il n'est pas, enfin disons qu'il est assez…spécial.

-Complètement incompétent oui! S'écria Rose. (Elle n'avait de toute évidence toujours pas pardonné au journaliste). Il pose des questions déplacés et idiotes! En plus il s'habille avec des vestes en peau de Dragon, qui sont des animaux protégés. Attendez que j'en parle à oncle Charlie!

-Calme-toi Rose, conseilla gentiment le garde chasse. André Andros vous dites? Je crois que j'ai déjà entendu son nom quelque part… il a été l'apprenti de Rita Skeeter si mes souvenirs sont bons. Avec ça, rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il soit comme il est.

Albus fouilla dans sa mémoire et se souvint soudain que ses parents lui avaient parlé de Rita Skeeter il y a longtemps. Dixit Ginny, c'était une garce fouineuse mal attentionnée. De toute façon, les journalistes n'étaient pas très appréciés dans sa famille. Même si sa mère en était une, elle ne couvrait que les événements sportifs.

-Oui enfin ça n'excuse pas tout. Vous auriez dû voir les questions qu'il a posé à Scorp'!

-Et à moi, ajouta piteusement Albus en repensant à la fois où il l'avait croisé en sortant de la bibliothèque.

-Ne vous en faites pas, les enfants. Il vaut mieux l'ignorer et il finira par vous laissez tranquille.

Brusquement, Albus se rappela de sa conversation avec le journaliste. Il lui avait parlé de son père quand il était plus jeune. Hésitant quelques secondes, le jeune homme finit par se lancer. C'était l'occasion d'avoir des réponses pour une fois.

-Hagrid, dit-il en pesant bien ses mots, qu'est-ce que vous savez de la mort de Dumbledore?

Le géant parut prit de cours et resta sans voix un instant. Les deux autres eurent l'air surpris aussi, et se tournèrent vers lui un haussant les sourcils. Bon, il manquait encore un peu de tact.

-Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça?

-Bah…c'est André Andros qui m'en a parlé. Il dit que papa a été impliqué…

-Sornettes! S'insurgea Hagrid. Ce ne sont que des balivernes. Il parle de choses qu'il ne connait pas. Ton père était présent quand Dumbledore est mort, c'est vrai. Mais il n'y est pour rien. Il était effondré et s'il avait pu le sauver, il l'aurait fait. Dumbledore était comme un père pour lui, et le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps! Un homme fantastique, d'une intelligence incroyable.

Finalement, Albus regrettait presque d'avoir posé la question. Les yeux du géant brillait de détermination et il semblait près à tenir tête au premier qui oserait le contredire.

-Ecoutez moi tous. Je sais que vous vous posez des questions sur votre famille et le passé de vos parents. Mais ne vous fiez pas à ce que tout le monde vous dit, spécialement un reporter douteux. Les rumeurs ont fait beaucoup de bruit à l'époque et ont déformé la réalité. Si vous avez besoins de réponses, demandez leurs directement.

-Mais ils refusent de nous répondre! S'exclama Rose farouchement. Ils refusent d'en parler.

-Ce n'est pas facile, nuança le garde chasse. Ils avaient à peine votre âge et pourtant vivaient des choses affreuses. Lors de la Bataille Finale, beaucoup de personnes sont mortes, des personnes formidables. Ça ne s'efface pas, même avec le temps.

-Sauf qu'ils ne sont les seuls à subirent les conséquences, intervint Scorpius. Vous savez combien de fois je me suis fait traiter de mangemort en arrivant à Poudlard? La réputation de notre famille, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise, nous poursuit quoiqu'on fasse. Et on ne sait même pas pourquoi! C'est injuste!

Jamais ils n'en avaient parlé aussi librement. Mais pour une fois ils osaient. Hagrid les observait tristement sans rien dire. Ils n'étaient que des enfants après tout, et leurs noms de familles pesaient sur eux.

-Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire à part de ne pas trop vous tracasser. Oh mais regardez, il est tard. Vous devez retourner au château.

Effectivement le soleil commençait à baisser. En voyant l'agitation dans la maison, la chienne leva ses trois têtes mais resta dans son panier comme si l'effort de s'éloigner de la cheminée était trop dur pour elle.

-Ça m'a fait plaisir de vous voir en tout cas.

-Nous aussi Hagrid, répondit Rose avec un sourire.

-Revenez quand vous voulez. Oh! Attendez, il faut que je vous donne les gâteaux pour Shannon. Je suis sûr que ça l'aidera à guérir.

Scorpius fit preuve d'une grande maîtrise de lui-même en gardant un visage neutre. Dix minutes plus tard, ils pataugeaient à nouveau dans la boue en faisant face au vent. La prochaine fois, c'était décidé, ils prenaient des bottes!

* * *

-James! Bon sang on va être en retard!

-Deux secondes, je suis presque prêt.

Soupirant, Alyne se laissa tomber en basculant en arrière sur le lit. Il fallait que son petit ami passe autant de temps à se coiffer! Il était presque 20h et le dîner n'allait pas tarder à commencer. En plus, la directrice devait faire une annonce. Autant dire qu'il fallait mieux éviter d'être en retard. Mais ça, James n'avait l'air de l'avoir compris.

-Vous venez les amoureux? Cria Logan qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-On vous rejoindra, ton meilleur ami squatte la salle de bain depuis une heure.

Logan se contenta d'un éclat de rire puis disparut dans le couloir. Le bruit de ses pas dans l'escalier résonna quelques secondes avant de s'évanouir complètement. Allongé en travers du lit, Alyne prit son mal en patience. Le dortoir des garçons de sixième année était comme d'habitude en pagaille et s'était un miracle qu'on arrive encore à voir le sol.

-Dit, ça vous arrive de ranger votre chambre?

-Jamais, répondit la voix de James soudain très proche.

Manquant de peu la crise cardiaque, Alyne releva la tête pour le voir, planté devant elle. Il l'a surplombait de toute sa hauteur, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

-Enfin prêt? Dit-elle en se redressant sur ses coudes.

-Ma coiffure sublime demande du temps, c'est tout.

-Du temps? Mais tes cheveux ne sont jamais coiffés!

En effet, encore une fois, ses mèches rebelles se dressaient en épis à l'arrière de sa tête. Par conséquent, elle avait du mal à croire qu'il ait passé tout ce temps dans la salle du bain juste pour ses cheveux.

-Hé, s'offusqua-t-il, j'essaye vraiment. Ce n'est pas de ma faute, ce sont mes gènes.

Alyne leva les yeux au ciel et sourit largement. Soudain James sauta près d'elle sur le lit, faisant bouger le matelas. Il saisit la blonde par la taille et la serra dans ses bras, l'attirant contre lui.

-Tu es fou! S'écria-t-elle en éclatant de rire.

-Fou de toi, oui.

Doucement, elle posa sa tête contre son torse et sa respiration ralentit lentement. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes, toute idée de retard envolé. Alyne aurait voulu suspendre ce moment mais quelqu'un en décida autrement.

Soudain, on toqua à la porte et Dominique entra dans la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites, on vous atte…

Elle se stoppa au milieu de sa phrase en voyant le couple allongé dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-Oh! Euh…désolé, je ne voulais pas…

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, on doit y aller de toute façon. Le dîner ne va pas tarder.

-Bah…je vous attends dehors alors.

Dominique ressortit presque en courant, le rouge aux joues, ce qui fit rire les deux autres. On aurait dit une petite fille prise en faute.

Main dans la main, ils se rendirent dans la Grande Salle. Les élèves faisaient un bruit pas possible en attendant que le repas commence et certains s'impatientaient légèrement. Les bougies du plafond magique répandaient une lueur tamisée dans la pièce.

-Je meurs de faim, lança Fred en contemplant tristement son assiette vide.

-McGo ne devait pas faire un discours?

-Si, répondit Mary. Elle doit être en retard.

Pile au moment où la jeune fille prononçait ses mots, les portes de la Grand Salle s'ouvrirent et la directrice entra, tête haute. Son chapeau de sorcière à motif écossais était impeccablement posé sur son chignon et elle avançait d'un pas rapide entre les rangées de table.

-Bonsoir à tous, dit-elle en arrivant sur l'estrade. Je viens de récupérez les listes pour l'échange scolaire. Je vais donc vous annoncer les élèves qui partiront à l'étranger dans un mois. Ceux dont les noms sont appelés devront se lever et me confirmer leurs accords dès demain en venant dans mon bureau pour remplir les formulaires. J'essayerai d'être brève dans mon discours car je sais que certains ont faim, n'est-ce pas Mr Weasley?

Il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir, elle fixa son regard sur Hugo qui devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Rose éclata de rire. Son petit frère n'était qu'un ventre. Ça devait vraiment être une caractéristique de famille.

-Je disais donc que je vais maintenant appeler les quatre personnes choisit, reprit-elle en déroulant un parchemin devant elle. L'élève qui ira à BeauxBâtons en France est… Angela Levy.

La petite fille eut l'air soulagée comme si on venait de lui annoncer qu'elle venait d'échapper à un contrôle de divination. A la table de Gryffondor, Emily fixait sa cousine, bouche entre ouverte.

-D'accord il pleut beaucoup en Grande-Bretagne mais j'aurais pensée qu'elle serait restée plus longtemps ici, s'exclama-t-elle.

-Elle a peut-être le mal du pays, suggéra Dominique. C'est vrai, elle parle à peine anglais. Et puis tu m'as dit qu'on l'avait forcé à venir à Poudlard. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle veuille repartir en France.

McGonagall ne laissa pas le temps à Emily de répondre car elle continua son annonce dès que les applaudissements eurent cessés.

-Pour l'école de Majutsu-shi au Japon, c'est Danny Fichwald.

Un élève à la table de Serpentard se leva tandis que tout le monde l'acclamait.

-L'élève qui se rendra à Durmstrang en Bulgarie est Luke Finnigan.

Luke se leva d'un bond, le poing en l'air en poussant un cri de joie. Ses camarades de Serdaigle applaudirent à tout rompre ainsi que les autres élèves. Luke était quelqu'un de très apprécié grâce à sa bonne humeur contagieuse.

-Et enfin, la personne choisit pour aller à Sahir en Inde est Mary Williams.

Un moment de flottement passa avant les Gryffondor hurlent à leur tour. Mary n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait que ses amis lui tombèrent dessus.

-Je vous prierais de bien vouloir rester calme! Exigea McGonagall. Merci pour votre attention, le repas peut commencer.

Le premier à se jeter sur les plats fut naturellement Hugo.


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre VI

L'excitation gagna le château le deuxième week-end d'octobre pour la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Comme c'était la première de l'année, tous les élèves étaient sur le pied de guerre dans le hall à l'heure du départ et Mrs Sullivan, la concierge, avait du mal à vérifier toutes les autorisations.

Une fois arrivé au village, les élèves se dispersèrent dans toutes les directions et se dépêchèrent d'envahir les boutiques pour être au chaud.

-On va où? Demanda Shannon, plantée au milieu de la grande place.

-Les Trois Balais? Proposa Albus.

On ne voyait pratiquement plus leurs visages à cause des écharpes aux couleurs de leurs maisons qui leur couvraient la moitié du visage.

-Allez-y, je vous rejoindrais. J'ai promis à Hugo d'aller lui acheter des bonbons chez Honeyduke.

Albus allait proposer à sa cousine de l'accompagner mais son meilleur ami lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

-Je viens avec toi, dit Scorpius. Il faut que j'achète une nouvelle plume, la mienne s'est cassé hier quand je me suis endormit dessus en histoire de la magie.

-Comme vous voulez. Tu viens avec moi boire une bière au beurre, Al?

-Si tu veux. Bon bah, à tout à l'heure alors.

Ils se séparèrent donc en deux groupes, et Shannon tira Albus par le bras pour le faire avancer. Elle arborait un petit sourire satisfait et lança un coup d'œil équivoque à son ami. Le brun se souvint de leur discussion dans le train, comme quoi sa cousine et son meilleur ami se tournaient autour. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être vrai…n'est-ce pas?

-Je suis toujours persuader que tu as tord.

-On verra bien, chantonna-t-elle en poussant la porte des Trois Balais.

Rose slalomait dans la foule, essayant de se repérer dans le village. A chaque fois qu'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard était organisée, les commerçants ouvraient les boutiques et essayaient d'attirer les élèves à l'intérieur. Cela faisait qu'il y avait deux fois plus de personnes dans les rues et il fallait jouer des coudes pour se frayer un chemin.

Après une demi-heure, ils avaient enfin fait leurs achats et se dirigeait vers les Trois Balais pour rejoindre les deux autres.

Soudain, Rose se stoppa brusquement et Scorpius manqua de lui rentrer dedans.

-Ça t'ennuierais de prévenir quand tu t'arrêtes?!

-Je viens d'avoir une idée!

-Oh non…je le sens mal, dit Scorpius.

La rousse lui lança un regard noir mais ne releva pas avant de l'entraîner vers la gauche.

-Tu sais patiner? Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

-Est-ce que je sais…quoi?

-Patiner. C'est un sport moldu qui consiste à glisser sur la glace sur des chaussures spéciales.

Scorpius fronça les sourcils et regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Rose. Une grande patinoire venait d'être montée au centre de la grande place et plusieurs sorciers étaient déjà dessus, dont beaucoup d'enfants.

-Hors de question, assena-t-il l'air paniqué.

-Oh allez, Scorp'! S'il te plait, s'il te plait! Supplia Rose en sautillant.

-Albus et Shannon nous attendent…

-Ils peuvent bien attendre un peu plus longtemps. De toute façon, ce n'est pas négociable, tu viens.

Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, elle le saisit par son écharpe et le traîna vers la patinoire. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que Scorpius était vraiment nul sur des patins. Rose se retint de rire à la seconde où ils posèrent un pied sur la glace. Elle avait appris quand elle était petite, avec ses grands-parents maternels, moldus. Bon même si elle n'avait pas patiné depuis trois ans, elle s'en sortait plutôt bien, ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas du blond.

-Tu sais, il va bien falloir que tu lâches cette barrière un jour, fit remarquer Rose, un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres.

-Jamais! Tu m'as déjà fait monter sur ce truc moldu infernal, alors il est hors de question qu'en plus je me déplace.

-Mais c'est le but Scorp'. C'est censé être quelque chose d'amusant et de drôle.

-Drôle? Répéta-t-il incrédule. Comment est-ce que les moldus peuvent trouver ça drôle? C'est de la torture! Je croyais qu'on était ami mais apparemment j'avais tord, puisque tu veux me tuer ici!

Rose leva les yeux. Qui aurait crû que sous ses airs de Serpentard froid et inaccessible, le blond est un tel penchant pour la théâtralité. Doucement, elle s'approcha de lui en une glissade et lui tendit la main.

-Allez, viens avec moi. Tu vas voir, c'est simple, je vais t'apprendre.

-Non.

-Ne fais pas l'enfant par Merlin! Tu me fais confiance, oui ou non?

-Evidemment mais…

-Alors viens avec moi, conclut-elle.

Jetant un dernier regard d'adieu à sa barrière, Scorpius lâcha d'abord une main puis la seconde avant de s'accrocher à la rousse. Rose réprima une grimace en sentant ses ongles s'enfoncer dans ses bras puis commença à patiner vers l'arrière. Elle essayait d'y aller doucement pour ne pas le brusquer, ce qui n'empêcha pas Scorpius d'émettre un cri étranglé.

-Tu t'en sors très bien, assura-t-elle.

-C'est gentil de me mentir.

-Non, je suis sincère. Tu te débrouilles plutôt pas mal pour un débutant.

Scorpius se sentit rougir quand elle lui adressa un sourire rayonnant et il oublia un instant où il se trouvait. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas remarquer avant à quel point elle avait l'air magnifique en souriant?

Trop occupé à la regarder, il ne fit plus attention à ses pieds. Grave erreur car le peu d'équilibre qu'il avait s'envola. Tentant tant bien que mal de recouvrer son centre de gravité, il vacilla sur ses jambes, entraînant Rose avec lui. La jeune fille essaya de le rattraper mais elle n'avait pas assez de force et bascula vers l'arrière sous son poids.

Ils s'écrasèrent sur la glace, même si leur chute fut amortit par leurs vêtements.

-Je retire ce que j'ai dit, rigola-t-elle. Tu es vraiment nul en patinage!

-C'est toi qui a insisté, je te rappel. Mais je pense que c'est comme en divination: je suis un cas désespéré.

Rose éclata de rire et se releva, non sans difficulté puisque Scorpius s'appuyait sur elle.

-Tu sais quoi, Scorpius Hyperion Malefoy?

-Non mais je sens que tu vas me le dire.

-Tu es nettement plus sympa quand tu t'amuses, déclara-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Il resta un moment figer à la regarder regagner la sortie de la patinoire d'un glissement aérien avant de crier:

-Rose attends! Comment je fais pour revenir?

-En rampant, hurla-t-elle en riant.

* * *

-Salut à tous! Désolé vous décevoir mais je suis toujours là cette année, puisque j'ai loupé mes ASPIC. Vous allez devoir supporter mes commentaires encore pour cette saison de Quidditch! Je tiens à préciser pour ceux qui le penseraient, n'est-ce pas maman, que je n'ai pas fait exprès de rater mes examens pour rester avec Katerina. Quoique, j'aurais pu le faire mais ce n'est pas le cas…

-Thomas, par Merlin! S'écria McGonagall.

La foule éclata de rire dans les gradins. Les matchs de Quidditch sans les commentaires de Jordan, ça n'aurait pas été pareil. Le vent soufflait fort aujourd'hui, ce qui n'empêchait pas la quasi-totalité des élèves d'être présent.

-Après tirage au sort, c'est finalement Gryffondor et Poufsouffle qui vont s'affronter lors de ce premier match. Et ce que l'on attend avec impatience, c'est évidemment de voir comment va s'en sortir le nouveau capitaine, James Potter. On sait tous qu'il est très doué au poste d'attrapeur mais arrivera-t-il également à diriger toute une équipe? C'est ce que nous allons voir tout de suite! Les équipes entrent sur le terrain, avouez que ça nous avait manqué. Oh regardez, voici Mason Utah, le nouvel attrapeur de Poufsouffle. Il était déjà membre de l'équipe il y a quatre ans mais l'avait quitté. Aujourd'hui il revient plus fort que jamais. Attention, ils se placent tous dans les airs et Mr Dubois lance le souaffle! Ça commence, la balle est rattrapée par Julia Bennet qui fonce vers les buts mais elle est bloquée par un joueur de Poufsouffle dont le nom m'échappe, sûrement qu'il n'est pas très important…

-Thomas! Si vous continuez, je ferais les commentaires moi-même!

-J'aimerais bien voir ça, professeur! Et voilà le premier but de la saison vient d'être marqué. 10-0 pour Poufsouffle! Le souaffle est remit en jeu tandis que Donnelly s'en saisit. Vous pourrez par ailleurs admirer sa façon de voler parfaite et aérodynamique. Magnifique, elle vient de faire une feinte de Porskoff. Pour ceux qui auraient oublié, cette figure consiste à une remonté en chandelle du poursuiveur avant que ce dernier lance le souaffle au-dessous de lui et un équipier rattrape la balle au vol. Cette manœuvre demande énormément de coordination, bien entendu.

La directrice, assise à côté de Jordan, resta un moment bouche-bée. Avait-elle bien entendu? Ça serait un miracle…

-Thomas? Vous venez de faire…un commentaire constructif?

-Quoi? Oh oui vous avez raison! Mon dieu, je dois être malade!

Les élèves rigolèrent en échangeant des regards entendus. Heureusement que le commentateur avait raté ses ASPIC parce que ça aurait été vraiment moins drôle sans lui.

-Trêve de bavardage, reprit Jordan derrière son micro. Un nouveau but en faveur de Poufsouffle! Le score est désormais de 20 à 0. Ça commence vraiment mal pour Gryffondor, et en plus les poursuiveurs de Poufsouffle viennent d'adopter une formation d'attaque en faucon, particulièrement difficile à percer. J'ai parlé trop vite car Hugo Weasley, la nouvelle recrue de Gryffondor, vient de voler le souaffle d'une façon magistrale. Pourtant avec ses cheveux roux, il n'est pas très discret.

-Hé! Protesta Rose dans les gradins. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, et puis il est très doué.

-On n'a pas dit le contraire, répliqua Scorpius. Détends-toi.

-La ferme.

L'héritier Malefoy lui lança un coup d'œil surpris. Elle devait vraiment stresser pour le premier match de son frère…

-Oh! Weasley vient d'éviter un cognard grâce aux deux batteurs qui veillent sur les joueurs, Logan Stever et bah…un autre Weasley, Fred de son prénom. Cette famille est décidément très nombreuse mais aussi très doué au Quidditch, pour notre plus grand bonheur. Bon je parle, je parle et pendant ce temps-là un autre but a été marqué. 30-0 pour Poufsouffle. Je rappel que cette équipe n'a pas gagner la coupe depuis onze ans tandis que celle de Gryffondor, qui semble être en difficulté, n'a quant à elle, pas perdu un match de toute la dernière saison. Sommes-nous en train d'assister à un revirement historique? Hé mais regardez! Julia Bennett, la poursuiveuse de Gryffondor, vient de foncer droit sur le capitaine de Poufsouffle pour le faire tomber de son balai! C'est génial!

-Il faudrait que je vous offre un dictionnaire, Thomas, parce que vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir conscience de ce que veut dire le mot génial! S'exaspéra McGonagall.

-Vous voulez m'offrir un cadeau? Professeur, je suis ému. Je savais bien que les heures que nous passons dans cette cabine de présentateur nous rapprocherais. Vous voulez quoi échange pour noël, un kilt écossais?

Albus se retint de se prendre la tête entre les mains. Ce gars était dingue et n'avait vraiment pas de limite. En espérant que Katerina ne serait pas jalouse…En attendant, l'arbitre menaça de mettre Julia dehors si elle recommençait et accorda un tir au but à Poufsouffle. Emily au poste de gardien, tenta de faire un Double Huit, une figure qui consistait à serpenter à grande vitesse entre les trois anneaux, malheureusement elle échoua et encaissa un nouveau but.

-L'écart se creuse un peu plus, déclara le commentateur, puisque le score est désormais de 40 à 0. Bon sang, il faut que Gryffondor se réveille! On n'oublie pas également que ce match est le premier pour James Potter en tant que capitaine, et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que ça ne s'engage pas très bien. Le jeu repart donc avec Katerina Donnelly qui se saisit du souaffle puis elle évite un cognard en réalisant une sublime roulade du paresseux. Décidément, les performances techniques sont au rendez-vous aujourd'hui!

Le match continua encore plus d'une heure, où au final Gryffondor réussit à marquer ses premiers buts même s'ils étaient largement devancés par Poufsouffle. Abattus, les supporteurs agitaient leurs drapeaux avec moins de vigueur. Alors que certains commençaient à complètement désespérer, Jordan les fit sursauter soudainement en hurlant.

-Et voilà, le vif d'or entre en scène! Pas trop tôt me direz-vous. C'est à croire qu'il met plus de temps à arriver que moi à me lever le matin, ce qui me connaissant est incroyable. Je vous ais déjà raconté la fois où mon réveil n'a pas sonné et où je…

-Mr Thomas, concentrez-vous, c'est presque finit! Un petit effort par Merlin!

-Vous avez raison, professeur. Regardez, Mason Utah et James Potter partent au quart de tour. On le sait; les deux sont très doués, mais seul un pourra assurer la victoire à son équipe! Ils foncent sur leurs balais, le vent de face, ce qui ne rend pas les choses facile. Utah prend une légère avance mais Potter n'est pas loin derrière. Ils remontent tous les deux en chandelle avant de redescendre en piqué brusquement. Le vif d'or semble jouer avec leurs nerfs. Par Merlin, que fait Potter? Il… mais oui! Il se met debout sur le manche de son balai.

Dans les gradins, Alyne manqua l'infarctus. Mais que faisait-il pour l'amour de dieu?! Un mauvais pressentiment lui enserrant la poitrine, elle se redressa sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux voir tandis que les autres élèves hurlaient d'excitation à côté d'elle.

Elle n'en crue pas ses yeux quand soudain elle le vit s'élancer vers l'avant, main tendue vers le vif d'or.

-Potter laisse littéralement Mason Utah sur place et décolle dans les airs. Il est fou! Ce mec est fou! Hurla Jordan. Aïe, il atterrit en roulade par terre après une chute de quelques mètres. Les autres joueurs se précipitent vers lui tandis que Potter est étendu sur le dos, le bras replié contre la poitrine. D'où je suis, impossible de dire s'il s'est fait mal…

-James! Cria Logan en atterrissant en catastrophe. James, ça va?!

-En pleine forme. D'ailleurs si tu pouvais m'apporter une tasse de thé, je serais comblé, répondit-il. Non mais est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien?!

-T'as mal quelque part?

James hésita une seconde et essaya de bouger. Aussitôt, il grimaça de douleur tandis que ses coéquipiers l'aidaient à se mettre en position assise. A une dizaine de mètres, les professeurs commençaient à courir vers eux, l'air inquiet.

-Ouais, mon épaule. Je crois qu'elle est déboitée.

-En même temps vu ta chute. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as prit, par le caleçon de Merlin? Demanda Emily, incrédule. Je te savais stupide mais pas au point de te jeter dans le vide pour attraper le vif d'or!

-Peut-être bien, sauf qu'en attendant on a gagné, répliqua-t-il.

Doucement, il ouvrit ses doigts un par un, révélant la petite balle dorée qui remuait faiblement les ailes. Logan et Fred poussèrent un cri de joie, très vite reprit par les supporteurs qui attendaient dans les gradins.

-Gryffondor gagne le match! Annonça Jordan en dominant le bruit. Score final: 140 à 170!

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, toute l'équipe se retrouvait à l'infirmerie autour du lit de James qui arborait un sourire rayonnant. Sourire qui s'envola en voyant arriver Mme Rosmaude, un plateau de médicaments et de potions dans les bras.

-Jamais vu cela de toute ma carrière, maugréa-t-elle. Les jeunes sont inconscients, seulement pour un sport. Potter! Buvez ça et sans broncher où je vous donne double dose.

-Oui sergent chef!

Les autres rigolèrent tandis que James avalait la potion. Il manqua de la recracher directement mais se força à boire en voyant le regard de l'infirmière.

-Votre épaule devrait se remettre mais évitez les chutes idiotes pendant les prochaines 48h. Vous pouvez y aller.

-J'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu ais fait ça, dit Katerina en sortant dans le couloir. Elle a raison, tu sais. Tu es inconscient! Imagine que tu te sois mal réceptionné.

-Mais je vais bien, rétorqua-t-il. Et en plus j'ai eu le vif d'or.

Ils marchaient tous en trainant un peu les pieds, épuisés par la journée. La Grosse Dame leur adressa ses félicitations quand ils passèrent le trou du portrait. Dans la Salle Commune, un brouhaha emplissait toute la pièce et une énorme banderole représentant un lion rugissant avait été installée au-dessus de la cheminée. Les élèves hurlèrent dès qu'ils virent les joueurs entrer et applaudirent à tout rompre. Une euphorie réconfortante émanait de la foule.

-James Sirius Potter! Espèce d'abruti, tu aurais pu te briser la nuque!

Alyne fendit la masse des élèves puis se jeta dans les bras de son petit ami, le serrant de toutes ses forces.

-Je le répète: je vais bien, assura-t-il. Enfin presque, parce que là tu me fais légèrement mal.

-Désolé, dit-elle en s'écartant. Ton épaule n'est pas guérit?

-Pas tout à fait d'après Mme Rosmaude.

Le visage de la blonde reflétait son anxiété, et James s'empressa d'ajouter:

-Mais ce n'est pas grave. Normalement, je devrais être en pleine forme d'ici deux jours.

-En tout cas, lança Albus en arrivant de nulle part, c'était grandiose!

-Ne l'encourage pas, râla Alyne.

James éclata de rire puis libéra le vif d'or qu'il avait gardé jusque là. C'était partie pour une fête d'enfer.

* * *

Halloween arriva à une vitesse folle après cela. Le banquet prévu pour le soir même enthousiasmait les élèves plus que les années précédentes, et pour cause. Les étudiants étrangers devaient arriver vers 20h et tout le monde avait hâte de voir à quoi ils ressemblaient. En attendant, il fallait trouver de quoi s'occuper.

Dans le château, les elfes couraient dans tous les sens en portant des citrouilles évidées et des toiles d'araignées qu'il fallait disposer un peu partout. Pour l'occasion, des chauves-souris avaient été lâchées dans toute l'école et voletaient à hauteur des plafonds, ce qui avait valu quelques frayeurs. Mais celui qui semblait le plus s'amuser était Peeves, l'esprit frappeur. C'est bien simple, il avait passé sa journée à faire peur aux élèves qui passaient dans le couloir du cinquième étage et à envoyer des bombes à encre au déjeuner.

-C'est l'heure du banquet, les gars. Faut y aller, dit Shannon en interrompant leur partie d'échec.

-Deux minutes, je suis en train de gagner.

-Certainement pas, Al, protesta Scorpius. D'ailleurs regarde, échec et mat!

Albus resta bouche-bée une seconde, surpris. Il ne l'avait même pas venu venir ce coup. Bon, il avait encore des progrès à faire…Peut-être que l'oncle Ron pourrait l'aider pendant les vacances parce qu'il en avait vraiment besoin.

-Allons manger, ça sera mieux! Dit-il précipitamment tandis que Scorpius ricanait.

-Si ça peut t'aider à oublier ta défaite cuisante…

D'un air qui se voulait digne, Albus sortit de la bibliothèque et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle en se mêlant à la foule. A la table de Gryffondor, il repéra Rose qui était déjà là, ses cheveux roux se détachant nettement dans l'océan humain qui l'entourait.

Il fallut une dizaine de minute pour que tout le monde soit assit dans le calme et que les plats apparaissent. Rien qu'en regardant les desserts, on prenait dix kilos mais ils étaient tellement délicieux que ça n'avait pas tellement d'importance. La tarte à la mélasse remporta un vif succès.

-S'il vous plaît un peu de silence, réclama McGonagall. Le moment que vous attendez tous est arrivé. Les élèves étrangers ne vont pas tarder à entrer. Avant cela, j'aimerais rappeler quelques petites choses pour ceux qui auraient malencontreusement oublié de lire le manuel explicatif. Les quatre étudiants sont avant tout ici pour suivre les cours dans notre établissement et découvrir une nouvelle culture. Ils pourront se rendre dans toutes les Salles Communes et assister aux matchs de Quidditch. Puisqu'ils ne parlent pas tous la même langue, ils prendront une potion de langage universel. Evidemment, je compte sur chacun d'entre vous pour faire bonne impression et donner une bonne image de Poudlard. Maintenant veillez accueillir nos nouveaux élèves.

Aussitôt toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la porte dérobée derrière la table des professeurs. Quatre adolescents entrèrent, les uns après les autres, l'air légèrement intimidé. Il y avait deux filles et deux garçons, tous d'un âge différent à première vue. Ils portaient encore tous les uniformes de leurs écoles d'origines, ce qui les rendait plus identifiables.

-Je vous souhaite la bienvenue, reprit la directrice en esquissant un sourire, chose remarquable pour elle. J'espère que vous vous plairez ici durant ces quelques mois. Peut-être pourriez-vous vous présenter brièvement.

Les élèves étrangers échangèrent un regard, comme s'ils se demandaient lequel d'entre eux allait se dévouer pour passer en premier. Dans la Grande Salle, les autres attendaient, curieux.

Finalement, une fille brune qui devait être la plus vieille des quatre s'avança et commença à parler.

-Bah…bonjour. Je m'appelle Emi Zhu, j'ai 16 ans et je viens de l'université Majutsu-shi au Japon. J'entame ma 6ème année et je suis ravie d'avoir été choisit pour cet échange. Une dernière chose: je suis un danger public en botanique, mais à part ça mes amis m'ont dit que j'étais quelqu'un de sympa!

Elle se recula et reprit sa place avec les autres tandis que les élèves de Poudlard riaient de bon cœur. En voyant cela, le premier garçon prit son courage à deux mains et entreprit de se présenter à son tour. Ses cheveux blond or et ses yeux verts auraient pu faire de lui un mannequin pour des magazines.

-Salut! Moi, c'est Mathieu Blanc. Je crois que rien qu'à mon nom on sait d'où je viens. Donc je suis en 7ème année à l'académie BeauxBâtons et je suis hyper content d'être là!

-A mon tour donc, enchaîna un garçon. Je m'appelle Malik Osman, j'ai 13 ans. J'espère qu'il ne pleut pas trop en Angleterre parce que chez moi, dans le lycée de Sahir en Inde on a plus l'habitude du soleil.

-Bonjour. Je suis de l'institut Durmstrang, en Bulgarie. Mon nom est Eva Covaci et je suis en 5ème année. Merci de nous accueillir ici.

La dernière fille, plus sèche que les autres, recula, faisant voler ses cheveux noirs corbeau par-dessus son épaule. Ses nouveaux élèves promettaient que les prochains mois allaient être explosifs.

**Vous savez ce que j'adore? Les reviews! Alors ne vous retenez pas et cliquez sur le petit bouton bleu en bas ;p **


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre VII

Dès le lendemain, les quatre élèves étrangers furent assaillis par les autres qui voulaient à tout prix leur poser des questions. Un peu dépassé par ce succès soudain, ils essayaient de faire bonne figure. Mais malgré cela, les cours continuaient comme d'habitude. Les professeurs avaient dû se dire que ça aurait été trop gentil de leur laisser un jour de repos.

-Je suis pratiquement sûr que les profs ne sont pas humains. Un tel degré de cruauté ne peut que s'appliquer à des extraterrestres.

-Scorp', tais-toi je n'entends pas ce que Binns dit.

Albus, qui était à côté de sa cousine, sembla se réveiller à ce moment là. Une de ses feuilles de cours s'était collée sur sa joue et lui laissa une marque rouge quand il l'a retira. Il parla d'une voix pâteuse, comme s'il s'éveillait d'un songe.

-En même temps, c'est histoire de la magie. Quel intérêt d'écouter ?

-Je ne sais pas, dit Rose en faisant semblant de réfléchir. Peut-être parce qu'on passe nos BUSE l'année prochaine idiot !

-L'année prochaine, pas cette année donc, contra-t-il. Et puis sincèrement, tu trouves ça intéressant ce qu'il raconte ?

Hésitante, Rose jeta un coup d'œil au professeur fantôme qui continuait à débiter son cours d'une voix monotone en flottant à une dizaine de centimètre du sol. Bon d'accord, elle devait avouer qu'on avait vu plus palpitant. Surtout que la leçon d'aujourd'hui portait sur les centaures du moyen-âge en Pologne. Mais que faisait le département chargé d'établir les programmes scolaires ?

-Non, finit-elle par avouer. N'empêche qu'il faut l'écouter ou…

-Ou quoi ? Répliqua Shannon. Le calmar géant pourrait rentrer par la fenêtre que Binns ne s'en rendrait pas compte.

Elle n'avait pas tord. Un jour, il y a quelques années, un élève avait introduit des lutins de Cornouailles pendant le cours. Alors que tout le monde se précipitait dehors pour échapper aux créatures, Binns avait continué de faire cours et c'est la directrice qui avait dû venir en personne lui dire d'arrêter vers minuit.

L'heure sembla passer au ralentie tandis que les élèves s'occupaient comme ils pouvaient. Certains faisaient voler des oiseaux en papier avec leurs baguettes et d'autres avaient opté pour le traditionnel morpion.

Quand la sonnerie retentie enfin, Albus bondit sur ses pieds, le sac sur l'épaule.

-Attendez, les retint le professeur Binns. J'aurais un devoir à vous donnez.

Tout le monde se figea en plein mouvement. Incrédule, la classe se tourna vers le fantôme qui attendait patiemment. Jamais depuis qu'ils assistaient à ses cours ils n'avaient vu l'antique professeur donner un devoir, et surtout pas après la fin du cours.

-Il est malade à votre avis ? Demanda Dylan Zabini qui était avec eux dans ce cours.

-Aucune idée, répondit Scorpius. Mais faudrait peut-être appeler l'infirmière, non ?

-Je disais donc que j'ai un devoir à vous donner, reprit le professeur. J'aimerais que vous fassiez un exposé pour le mois de décembre, juste avant les vacances de noël. Il devra porter sur un sorcier ou une sorcière célèbre qui a marqué notre histoire. Vous allez donc pour ceci tiré au hasard un nom dans le sac qui se trouve sur mon bureau. Allez-y.

Un par un, ils firent donc la queue pour tirer au sort un bout de papier. En voyant le sujet de leur exposé certains firent de drôles de têtes mais la plupart semblait connaître les noms des sorciers. Shannon fut la première à plonger la main dans le petit sac et en ressortit avec son bout de parchemin. Anxieusement, elle l'ouvrit et parut soulagé.

-Merlin l'enchanteur, lut-elle. Un classique.

-J'ai Circée, annonça Scorpius à côté d'elle.

Rien d'insurmontable, pensa Albus. Quelques recherches à la bibliothèque suffiraient. De toute évidence, leur professeur n'avait pas jugé bon de compliquer le devoir avec des sorciers que personnes ne connaissaient. Quand ce fut son tour, il attrapa son papier et l'ouvrit sans trop d'appréhension.

-Rowena Serdaigle. Ca va être facile.

-Tu m'étonnes, on peut le faire en un week-end ce truc.

Alors que les trois amis attendaient Rose qui devait encore piocher son sujet d'exposé, ils l'a virent soudain écarquiller les yeux et devenir toute rouge. Elle resta sans voix quelques secondes avant de se reprendre.

-C'est une blague ? S'exclama-t-elle en faisant se retourner plusieurs personnes.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? T'es tombée sur qui ?

Rose rejoignit ses amis et brandit son bout de parchemin, l'air mi en colère mi incrédule. Sans cérémonie, Scorpius le lui arracha des mains et lut à voix haute.

-Ronald Weasley. Bon sang, tu vas faire un exposé sur…

-…mon père, compléta-t-elle. Génial, déjà que c'est pas assez dur de porter mon nom de famille, il faut en plus que je fasse un exposé sur mon père !

C'en fut trop pour les autres qui éclatèrent de rire. Le hasard faisait parfois bien les choses. Ou pas.

* * *

Albus était stupéfait de tous les détails connus sur la vie de Rowena Serdaigle. Il se rendit compte qu'à part le fait qu'elle était une des fondatrices de l'école, il ne connaissait rien de sa vie. Pourtant Binns leur avait donné un cours sur elle en première année. Il devait probablement dormir.

Toujours est-il que Rowena Serdaigle n'avait que quatorze ans quand son père, un chef viking écossais originaire de Scandinavie, l'avait marié de force à un riche marchand d'une cinquantaine d'année. Ne sachant pas qu'elle était une sorcière à l'époque, elle provoquait des accidents magiques.

Elle avait finit par fuir l'Ecosse deux ans plus tard, ne supportant plus sa vie et son mari. Sur la route, elle avait croisé une vieille femme qui l'avait vue allumer un feu par magie et avait donc deviné ce qu'était Rowena Serdaigle. La vielle femme, elle-même sorcière, lui avait appris tous les sorts qu'elle connaissait. Très vite, la jeune fille était devenue très douée et avait reprit la route. Durant son périple, elle avait rencontré ceux qui deviendraient les trois autres fondateurs, Godric Gryffondor, Helga Poufsouffle et Salazar Serpentard. Elle avait finit par se marier à nouveau vers l'âge de vingt-cinq ans et avait donnée naissance à une fille, Helena. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle avait fabriquée son fameux diadème et était devenue la sorcière la plus douée de sa génération et de l'histoire du monde magique.

Et si son exposé à lui avançait plutôt bien, Rose ne décolérait toujours pas de son sujet.

-Il faut avouer que tu n'as pas de chance, accorda Jane Londubat en rigolant quand elle avait demandé à Rose pourquoi elle avait l'air de vouloir tuer toutes les personnes qu'elle croisait.

-C'est n'est pas si grave, essaya de la consoler Julia Bennett, la poursuiveuse de Quidditch. Moi je l'avais fait sur Ulric le borgne et crois-moi c'était à mourir d'ennuie.

Guère convaincue, Rose avait bien tenté d'aller plaider sa cause auprès de Binns, mais le professeur s'était montré inflexible. Il avait même été jusqu'à dire qu'il avait hâte de voir sous quel angle Rose allait traiter le sujet.

-Et je vais dire quoi, moi, devant toute la classe en décembre ? S'exaspérait-elle pour la huitième fois depuis ce matin. Ronald Weasley est un célèbre Auror et héros de la guerre contre Voldemort, il vit à Londres et a deux enfants. D'ailleurs je suis sa fille !

La voix de Rose dégoulinait de sarcasme et elle prenait soin de mettre en pièce son toast beurré comme s'il était responsable de tous ses malheurs.

-Oh allez, il faut relativiser. Au moins tu connais déjà par cœur ton sujet, dit Shannon.

-Loin de là. Bien sûr, je connais les grandes lignes de sa vie mais mes parents ne m'ont jamais beaucoup parlé de leur jeunesse. Je ne pouvais pas tomber sur Merlin l'enchanteur? Non, c'était trop demandé ?

-J'ai quelque chose qui pourrait te remonter le moral, annonça Albus en se glissant à côté d'elle.

Les deux filles sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers lui dans un ensemble parfait.

-Où est-ce que tu étais ? On t'a attendu ce matin dans la salle commune !

-Je suis allé voir Jack Bates pour qu'il me donne des infos sur Rowena Serdaigle, répondit-il en se servant copieusement des céréales.

-Qui ça ? Demanda Rose en fronçant les sourcils.

Albus mit quelques secondes à répondre, le temps d'avaler sans s'étouffer.

-Jack Bates. L'ami de Lily. Elle l'a rencontré dans le train, ils traînent ensemble depuis. Bref, tout ça pour dire que j'ai entendu des élèves de troisième année en parler sur le chemin. A ce qu'il paraît une énorme fête va être organisée demain soir dans les cachots pour célébrer la victoire de Serpentard contre Poufsouffle. Toute l'école est invitée.

Rose se rémora le match de la veille où les verts avaient littéralement écrasé leurs adversaires. Serpentard prenait donc provisoirement la tête du classement, suivit à égalité par Serdaigle et Gryffondor. Une fête serait la bienvenue pour se détendre après la tension occasionnée et avec le week-end qui arrivait, ça promettait d'être mémorable.

* * *

D'accord, elle voulait bien l'avouer : c'était de sa faute. Elle s'était réveillée très en retard ce matin en sachant pertinemment qu'elle se perdrait dans le château, comme tous les jours depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici. Pour sa défense, le décalage horaire entre la Bulgarie et l'Angleterre n'aidait pas.

Par conséquent elle tournait en rond depuis une bonne demi-heure dans un couloir remplit de courants d'air. Son premier cours était sortilèges mais elle était sûre de le louper maintenant. Elle aurait dû rester avec les autres élèves étrangers, au moins elle ne se serait pas perdue. Mais dans la mesure où ils s'étaient tous dispersés dans les différentes maisons, elle n'avait pas pu les retrouver à l'heure du petit déjeuner comme prévue.

Alors qu'elle n'y croyait pratiquement plus, elle vit enfin un élève tourner à l'angle et partir dans la direction opposée à la sienne.

-Hé ! Hurla-t-elle en se mettant à courir pour le rattraper. Hé, toi ! Attends !

Le garçon se retourna, surpris. Il devait avoir un an de moins qu'elle tout au plus et était assez mignon dans le genre gringalet. Il avait une carrure mince, des lunettes qui n'arrivaient pas à cacher des yeux verts absolument saisissant et des cheveux noirs de jais complètement en désordre comme s'il ne s'était pas coiffé depuis deux jours.

-Désolé de te déranger, mais je me suis perdue. Est-ce que tu pourrais m'indiquer où se trouve la salle de métamorphose s'il te plait ?

Pas la peine de se rendre en sortilège, il était trop tard. Au moins elle serait en avance pour son deuxième cours !

-Pas de problème, dit-il. Par contre il va falloir retraverser le château parce que la salle de métamorphose est dans l'aile Ouest. Tu es nouvelle ?

-Oui, je participe à l'échange scolaire. Je m'appelle Eva Covaci, je suis en cinquième année à Durmstrang.

-Albus Potter, se présenta-t-il. Quatrième année à Gryffondor. Allez viens, suis-moi.

Aussitôt Eva lui emboîta le pas. Potter ? Vraiment ? Voilà qui était intéressant. Elle chercha ses mots quelques secondes, essayant de ne pas paraître impolie.

-Euh…Potter? Comme Harry Potter, le Survivant ?

-Ouais, c'est mon père, dit Albus apparemment mal à l'aise en détournant les yeux.

-Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû poser la question…commença-t-elle.

-Non, non, c'est bon. Tu n'es pas la première à me dire ça, crois-moi.

Eva se mordit la lèvre, consciente de son erreur. Hors si elle devait se faire des amis, elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Son temps à Poudlard était limité et une chance comme celle-ci ne se reproduirait pas de si tôt.

Préférant donc changer de sujet, elle reprit d'une voix qu'elle espérait légère :

-Et donc, c'est bien chez les Gryffondor ? Parce que j'ai passé mon temps dans la salle commune de Serdaigle depuis que je suis arrivé. Sympa mais un peu trop…studieux pour moi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Je vois très bien, assura Albus en souriant. Ma cousine Lucy a été à Serdaigle quand elle était encore élève. Il valait mieux l'éviter quand elle révisait sinon on se retrouvait coincé avec elle qui débitait tout ce qu'elle savait sur les centaures de l'Egypte ancienne.

-Ca m'a l'air passionnant, s'exclama Eva en éclatant de rire. Je pense que ce soir je vais déménager chez les Gryffondor. Ils m'ont l'air plus amusant.

-Si tu n'as pas peur du bruit et des blagues, tu devrais t'y plaire. Je pourrais te présenter mes amis comme ça.

Eva retint de pousser un cri de joie. Finalement c'était beaucoup plus facile qu'elle ne l'aurait crut. Tentant de paraître détachée, elle hocha la tête avec un peu trop d'empressement.

-Avec plaisir. A ce soir alors, et merci de m'avoir montré le chemin.

-De rien, répondit Albus en s'éloignant. On se voit ce soir !

Heureuse et le cœur plus léger, elle repartit et descendit une volée de marche. Elle chercha la salle encore cinq minutes avant de finalement la trouver. Bon il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre un quart d'heure que le cours commence. Ce soir, elle irait dans la tour de Gryffondor, et deviendrait l'amie d'Albus Potter et sa bande. Tout se passerait bien. Il le fallait.

* * *

-Bon sang ! J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu oublier ça !

-Rose ralentie ! Hurla Scorpius en essayant de courir et de ranger son livre de potion en même temps. Attends-moi deux secondes ! Rose !

Visiblement à contre cœur, la rousse s'arrêta dans un dérapement à moitié contrôlé et lui lança un regard impatient. Scorpius réussit par miracle à boucler son sac et la rejoignit en deux enjambées, légèrement essoufflé.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend à courir comme ça ?

-La réunion de famille ! J'ai oublié notre réunion de famille annuelle. Si Victoire était toujours là elle m'aurait tué.

-Calme-toi, ce n'est pas si grave que ça. Il est 21h, tu seras en retard de cinq minutes tout au plus.

-Plutôt dix. Peeves à bloquer le passage qui mène directement à la tour de Gryffondor. Il va falloir que je fasse un détour.

Piétinant sur place, elle se mordait la lèvre, impatiente. Son exposé sur son père l'avait tellement énervé qu'elle avait complètement oublié la réunion de famille. Elle se souvenait encore de celle de l'année dernière pourtant. Lily avait dû se rendre dans le dortoir des garçons et balancer un seau d'eau froide à Logan Stever. Inutile de préciser que cette brillante idée venait des deux autres Chapardeurs qui avaient trouvé cette blague hilarante.

-Bon, ne traînons pas alors, dit Scorpius en la faisant sortir de ses pensées. Je t'accompagne si tu veux.

-Ce n'est pas la peine, je peux…

-Mais non, coupa-t-il, de toute façon je n'ai pas envie de retourner à ma salle commune tout de suite. Allez vient.

Sans protester d'avantage, Rose suivit le blond, se calant sur son rythme pour ne pas le perdre. Les couloirs étaient déserts à cette heure-ci et ils ne croisèrent que quelques que fantômes qui se rendaient au club des chasseurs sans têtes.

Rose resta silencieuse, réfléchissant. Sans savoir pourquoi, le souvenir d'il y quelques semaines à la patinoire de Pré-au-Lard lui revint en mémoire et elle ne put retenir un sourire tandis que l'image de Scorpius tombant à la renverse lui traversait l'esprit.

-Pourquoi tu souris ?

-Oh rien. Je repensais juste à toi sur des patins à glace, sourit Rose.

Aussitôt, il se rembrunit et grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait à « stupide jeu moldu ».

-Ca n'avait rien de drôle, protesta-t-il.

-Si ! Crois-moi, c'était encore mieux que de te voir dans un cours de divination !

-Tu le fais exprès, hein ? De toute façon Trelawney t'adore. J'ai l'impression qu'elle va t'embrasser à chaque fois que tu lui prédis que je vais devenir trapéziste.

Rose éclata de rire, incapable de se retenir. Le son résonna dans le long couloir en pierre vide et Scorpius sentit son estomac se contracter en l'entendant rire comme ça. A la lueur des torches, la rousse paraissait être une apparition divine entourée de flamme. Bon il exagérait peut-être un peu, mais l'idée était là.

Alors qu'il allait reprendre la parole, le bruit d'une conversation qui se rapprochait se fit entendre. Reconnaissant la voix de la directrice et de celle d'André Andros, les deux jeunes échangèrent un coup d'œil paniqué. Sans même se concerter, ils se cachèrent d'un même ensemble dans une espèce d'alcôve, derrière une statue taille réelle de Morgane l'enchanteresse.

- Pousse-toi, tu m'écrases ! Siffla Rose.

-N'importe quoi. C'est toi qui prends toute la place, murmura Scorpius furieusement.

Ils se donnèrent encore quelques coups de coudes mais se figèrent en entendant les deux adultes s'arrêter à trois ou quatre mètres de leur cachette.

-…refuse, vous m'entendez ? Etait en train de dire la directrice. C'est hors de question, Mr Andros.

-Mais pourquoi ? Cela pourrait révolutionner le monde de la sorcellerie.

-Vous ne croyez pas que vous exagérez un peu ? Et puis de toute façon cette décision ne dépend pas de moi, je vous le répète.

-Peut-être, concéda le journaliste, mais vous pourriez appuyer ma demande auprès du ministère…

Le professeur McGonagall souffla d'exaspération, les ailes de son nez frémissant comme si elle se retenait d'envoyer un sort à son interlocuteur.

-Non je ne le pourrais pas. D'ailleurs même si je le pouvais je ne le ferais, tout simplement parce que ce que vous voulez faire est abominable !

-Abominable ? Répéta André Andros, incrédule. Formidable vous voulez dire. Cette découverte pourrait m'apporter la gloire et la reconnaissance ! Nous pourrions…

-Veuillez ne pas m'inclure dans vos plans absurdes.

La voix de la directrice fut si sèche que Scorpius et Rose grimacèrent. Ils le savaient par expérience, il valait mieux ne pas énerver Minerva McGonagall sous peine de grave conséquence.

Mais le reporter ne parut pas impressionner et continua, visiblement agacé.

-Vous ne comprenez rien ! Je dois écrire un article sur Poudlard et ses secrets. Je ne peux pas faire l'impasse sur ça ! J'ai besoin d'aller la voir, et pour cela il me suffit juste de votre autorisation.

-Que je ne vous donne pas. Par ailleurs, laissez-moi vous rappelez que votre mission est de couvrir l'échange scolaire. Avez-vous au moins interrogé un des élèves étranger ?

André Andros parut embarrassé et joua nerveusement avec sa chevalière en rubis. Comme toujours, il portait une veste en peau de dragon -rouge pour l'occasion !- et ses cheveux bruns étaient impeccablement coiffés. De plus, il était sûrement le seul à pouvoir se permettre de porter une chemine en cachemire rose saumon sans que ça paraisse ridicule.

-Euh…et bien c'est-a-dire que…

-Je m'en doutais. Alors écoutez moi Mr Andros ; je supporte déjà votre présence dans mon école, ne me faites pas regretter ma décision. De plus, j'ajouterais qu'il serait bon que vous vous concentriez sur la tâche que l'on vous a confiée : l'échange interscolaire. Si ça vous intéresse, je crois me souvenir Mathieu Blanc, de BeauxBâtons est en ce moment même à la bibliothèque, je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure. Quant à Eva Covaci, elle s'installe ce soir dans la tour de Gryffondor. Allez leur parler, je suis sûr qu'ils ont pleins de choses à vous dire.

-Et les autres élèves ? Demanda-t-il précipitamment.

Haussant un sourcil, ce qui renforçait son air hautain, McGonagall toisa le journaliste avec une expression indéchiffrable.

-Qu'entendez-vous par là ?

-En fait, j'aimerais pouvoir interroger les autres élèves de l'école. Imaginez, ça sera formidable d'avoir une interview exclusive des enfants d'Harry Potter… !

-Je vous l'interdis ! S'écria vivement la directrice, hors d'elle. Comment osez-vous ? Tenez-vous éloigné de mes élèves, Mr Andros, particulièrement de la fratrie Potter. Ils n'ont pas besoin de vous, il faut qu'ils se concentrent avant tout sur leur travail scolaire. Cela vaut également pout les enfants Weasley et le jeune Malefoy.

-Mais…tenta-t-il de protester.

-Je vous aie dit non. Il en est de même pour votre projet insensé, ne comptez pas sur moi. Je pense que le ministère sera de mon avis par ailleurs.

-N'en soyez pas si sûre ! Bonne soirée, Minerva.

Sur ces derniers mots, le journaliste tourna les talons, sa veste en dragon claquant dans le mouvement. Le visage glacial, McGonagall le regarda s'éloigné. Elle l'imita finalement quelques secondes plus tard, tête haute.

Scorpius et Rose attendirent encore quelques minutes pour être certain que la voie était libre puis sortirent de derrière la statue. Ils le savaient, ils n'auraient jamais dû entendre cette conversation…

-A ton avis, c'est quoi son projet insensé à Andros ? Finit par demander le blond, rompant le silence.

-Aucune idée. Mais je compte bien le découvrir. T'es avec moi sur ce coup ?

-Evidemment Sherlock !

Surprise, Rose écarquilla les yeux. Avait-elle bien entendu ?

-Tu…tu viens de faire une référence moldu ?

-Ouais. J'ai lu le livre pendant les vacances, répondit-il en rougissant.

-Scorp', tu m'étonneras toujours, s'exclama-t-elle.

* * *

Albus voulait bien reconnaître qu'il n'était pas le roi de la ponctualité mais Rose exagérait quand même beaucoup sur ce coup là. Elle avait déjà un bon quart d'heure de retard et toute la famille l'attendait pour commencer. Pourtant ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de sa cousine d'arriver en retard.

La salle commune s'était vidée miraculeusement, personne n'osant se mêler au clan Potter-Weasley le soir de la fameuse réunion de famille. Et puis Alyne avait aussi ordonné à tout le monde de regagner les dortoirs, se servant de ses pouvoirs de préfète. Même si elle n'aimait pas s'en servir de façon abusive, James avait sût la convaincre mais Albus préférait ne pas savoir comment.

-Bon, quelqu'un pourrait aller la chercher, non ? Proposa Dominique.

-Et si elle arrive pendant que tu es partie ? Objecta Fred. On aurait l'air malin.

Alors que ses deux cousins commençaient à se disputer pour savoir si oui ou non il fallait aller chercher Rose, une ampoule sembla s'allumer d'un coup dans l'esprit d'Albus.

-James ! Tu pourrais regarder sur la carte du Maraudeur où elle est-ce qu'elle est ?

Son frère parut surpris une seconde puis bondit sur ses pieds, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu es un génie, Al !

Rougissant du compliment, Albus ne répondit pas. Pile à ce moment là, le trou du passage s'ouvrit et Rose s'engouffra dans la salle commune. Ses cheveux roux étaient désordonnés et elle essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle. Son sac avait glissé de son épaule, les livres menaçant de finir par terre mais elle ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. On aurait presque dit qu'elle venait de courir un marathon.

-Pas trop tôt ! Bougonna Hugo en regardant sa sœur. C'est qu'on a faillit attendre.

-Désolé, j'étais avec Scorp' et on…

-Voilà ce que c'est de traîner avec un Serpentard, lança Fred, amusé. Je te croyais plus sérieuse Rosie.

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de corriger son surnom et s'affala dans le canapé près de la cheminée.

-On commence, alors ? Demanda Lily en sautillant d'excitation.

-Bien sûr ! Maintenant que tout le monde est là, je déclare la 8ème réunion de famille ouverte !


	8. Bonus: interview des personnages

**Aujourd'hui est un jour particulier car il n'y a pas de chapitre mais une surprise! Voilà une interview des personnages! J'espère que vous allez aimé ;p**

**Interview des personnages**

Personnages présents : Albus, James, Lily, Rose, Scorpius, Shannon, Alyne, Logan, Mary, Fred, Jordan Thomas, Dominique, Harry, Drago, Ron et Hermione.

Journaliste : André Andros.

* * *

Andros : Merci à tous d'être venu pour cette interview, je suis…

James : Je vous coupe tout de suite, vous nous avez forcés ! On est là contre notre volonté, je le précise.

Andros : Peu importe du moment que j'ai mon interview. Bien maintenant asseyez-vous tous, le fabuleux journaliste que je suis va vous poser des questions. Nos lecteurs de la Gazette veulent tous savoir sur vous !

*Tout le monde entre et prend place, Harry et Drago à l'opposé l'un de l'autre *

Andros : Alors première question : cela fait maintenant plus d'un an que l'aventure Next Generation a commencé, comment pourriez-vous décrire cette expérience ?

Albus : Le titre c'est Next Generation avec Albus.S Potter. N'oubliez pas, je suis le personnage principal !

James : D'ailleurs on se demande qu'est-ce qui lui ait passé par la tête, à Annabethfan, j'aurais fait un meilleur personnage principal, non ?

Andros *hésitant* : Euh…oui sans aucun doute mais ma question c'était…

Rose : C'est bon, on va répondre. Alors personnellement, j'ai beaucoup aimé même si j'aurais apprécié ne pas finir dans le lac noir. Mais ce n'est qu'un détail.

Lily : Quant à moi je ne suis arrivé que cette année et j'adore déjà ! Poudlard est un endroit super, je plains les moldus. Une amie cracmoll à moi m'avait montré son cours de maths un jour, c'était encore plus incompréhensible que la divination.

Andros : Si vous le dites…Bon maintenant passons aux questions. Commençons par les adultes. Harry, avez-vous revu les Dursley depuis la fin de la guerre ?

Harry : J'avais attendu 1 an avant d'aller leur rendre visite. Ma tante et Dudley m'ont plutôt bien accueillie même si l'échange restait maladroit. Mon oncle, par contre, a assez mal réagit et a voulu me jeter dehors. Finalement, je suis resté en contact avec eux par téléphone. J'appelle de temps en temps et chaque année, nous fêtons Thanksgiving ensemble.

Andros : Très bien, je note. Drago, maintenant ! Que pensez-vous de Rose ?

Scorpius *s'étouffant à moitié* : Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question ?!

Drago : Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire…

Andros : Voyons, tout le monde a remarqué que…

Rose *le coupant* : Que j'étais rousse ! Beaucoup de personnes ont remarqué ce détail, et vous Mr Malefoy ?

Drago : Je ne suis pas encore daltonien à ce que je sache. Et puis, la rousseur d'un Weasley n'a rien d'étonnant. C'est une caractéristique dans leurs gènes tout comme la pauvreté.

Hermione : Malefoy tu feras mieux de la fermer !

Drago : Ne me parle-moi sur ce ton Granger !

Hermione *exaspérée*: C'est Weasley maintenant! Pourquoi personne ne s'en souvient?

Harry : On se calme. J'aimerais terminer cette interview le plus vite possible, pas vous ?

Andros : Oui voilà, exactement. Hum…alors Albus, voudrais-tu faire partie de l'équipe de Quiddicth ? Je rappelle que tu avais participé à un match durant ta première année, remplaçant ton frère au poste d'Attrapeur.

Albus : C'est vrai et c'était génial ! Le Quiddicth, c'est vraiment le sport que je préfère. Et dire que les moldus jouent au football ou au basket ! Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils ratent. Après, oui j'aimerais bien faire partie de l'équipe mais ce n'est pas ma priorité pour l'instant.

Andros : Nous savons tous également que tu es très proche de ta famille, en particulier de Rose. Peux-tu dire qu'elle est aussi ta meilleure amie ?

Albus : Complètement. J'ai passé mon enfance avec Rosie, on était inséparable. Une fois arrivé à Poudlard, on est resté ensemble et je la considère à la fois comme ma cousine, ma sœur et ma meilleure amie. J'ai toujours pu tout confier à Rose.

Andros : Et que penses-tu de la théorie de Shannon sur elle et Scorpius ?

Ron et Drago *d'une même voix* : Quelle théorie ?

Les ados *paniqué* : Rien !

Andros : Le but d'une interview c'est d'être franc, je dis ça je dis rien. Bon, Scorpius à ton tour. Cite moi une chose que tu aurais souhaité changer dans ton enfance et pourquoi?

Scorpius : Euh…Je pense que j'aurais aimé ne pas voir tous ses journalistes sur le perron à attendre une déclaration de ma famille pendant le procès de mon grand-père. Je devais avoir cinq ou six ans et ils me terrifiaient. L'un deux m'avait pratiquement crevé un œil avec sa plume à papote ! D'ailleurs…il portait une veste en peau de dragon je crois…

Andros *sifflote d'un air innocent* : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

Scorpius : Mouais…enfin bref, sinon j'aurais voulu être moins protégé si je peux dire ça comme ça. Je n'avais pas le droit d'aller autre part que dans le jardin du manoir et mes parents ne voulaient jamais sortir de peur qu'on les reconnaisse. Un jour des personnes avaient écrit « Mangemort » sur la façade de la maison et puis même à Poudlard, je vois les élèves qui me lancent des regards en coin. Ca va un peu mieux maintenant mais ça reste pesant.

Andros : Comment gères-tu cette situation ? Je suppose que tes amis te soutiennent ?

Scorpius : Evidemment. Une personne m'a dit un jour que les gens ne voyaient en nous que les prénoms des défunts qu'on porte ou nos noms de familles, qu'on était plus complexe que ça, et que ça ne tenait qu'à nous de le prouver. Elle avait raison.

Logan *tousse* : On se demande qui c'était.

James : Ouais *tousse* Elle n'était pas rousse par hasard ?

Scorpius : La ferme !

Drago : Surveille ton langage !

Andros : S'il vous plait, pas de dispute. La prochaine question est pour…*cherche dans ses papiers en manquant de tout faire tomber* …Rose ! Comment ressens-tu le fait que tes parents et ceux de Scorpius étaient ennemis étant jeune ?

Rose : En quoi ça vous regarde ?

Andros *perplexe* : Eh bien…je suis journaliste ! Le meilleur et le plus fabuleux de la Gazette d'ailleurs.

Rose : Je n'ose pas imaginer le niveau des autres dans ce cas…Sinon, je trouve ça dommage notre amitié soit remise en cause à cause des relations qu'avaient nos parents. Si j'ai envie d'être amie avec Scorp' alors je le serais.

Fred *tousse* : Juste amie ?

Rose : La ferme !

Hermione : Rose ! Ne parle pas comme ça !

Andros : Continuons. Penses-tu avoir hérité du caractère d'un de tes parents ?

Rose : Je dirais que oui. Ma mère m'a donné le goût de la lecture et je suis plutôt bonne élève. Je tiens mon côté déterminé qui s'emporte vite d'elle également. Mon père, lui, m'a transmit sa passion pour les blagues, les échecs et le Quidditch. Au niveau du caractère, je suis aussi proche de celui de ma tante Ginny.

Andros : Très bien, je note ! Et enfin, la dernière du groupe : Shannon. Enchanté.

Shannon *sur le qui-vive* : Bonjour.

Andros : Alors, beaucoup de personnes aimeraient savoir s'il y a quelque chose entre toi et Albus ?

Shannon *rougissant* : Pardon ?!

Albus *s'étranglant avec le jus de citrouille qu'il venait juste de boire* : De quoi ?!

Andros : Et bien oui, vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble ces derniers temps d'après mes sources.

Shannon : Vos sources ? Qui-est-ce, que j'aille les massacrer ?!

Albus : Non, non ! Il n'y a rien entre nous. On est ami c'est tout.

James *tousse* : Pour l'instant.

Andros *voyant les autres ouvrir la bouche dans le but très probable de lui dire de la fermer* : Autre question ! Shannon, tu es née-moldu. Comment vis-tu d'être une sorcière quand tu retournes dans le monde moldu justement ?

Shannon : Voilà une question intéressante, vous en avez mit du temps ! Je retourne chez moi uniquement pendant les vacances et j'avoue que c'est assez dur de ne pas pouvoir se servir de la magie, pour ranger sa chambre par exemple ça serait quand même plus pratique. Ma sœur m'aide aussi puisqu'elle est dans le même cas que moi. Quand j'étais petite aussi, je faisais de la magie par accident et les autres enfants me trouvaient étranges. J'ai appris à le cacher.

Andros *prenant des notes à toute vitesse* : Très bien…Alors à qui le tour ? Ah oui, James !

James : On ne pourrait pas faire comme si vous m'aviez oublié ?

Andros : Certainement pas, j'ai des tonnes de questions à te poser !

Logan *souriant* : Quelle chance tu as, James.

James : Attends que ça soit ton tour, on va rire.

Andros : Pour commencer, une question qui préoccupe tout le monde. Comment fais-tu pour avoir les cheveux si décoiffé ? C'est une énigme que même les plus grands Magicomages n'arrivent pas à résoudre !

James *passant une main dans ses cheveux par réflexe* : La réponse est en un mot mes gènes !

Fred : Je me souviens d'un jour où on avait essayé de te coiffer…

Logan : Ouais, trois peignes avaient finit cassés !

Andros : Trois vraiment ? Voilà qui est très intéressant. *prend des notes*. Bien, James, combien as-tu eu de petites amies ?

James : Vous croyez que j'ai compté ?

Dominique : Peu probable, tu ne sais pas compter aussi loin.

James : La ferme Dom.

Harry : James !

James : Désolé…Et pour répondre à votre question, je dirais huit ou neuf en comptant Alyne.

Fred : Oublis pas la folle en deuxième année. Comment elle s'appelait déjà ? Tu sais celle qui t'as envoyé des pommes vertes à la figure quand t'as rompu avec elle.

Logan : Je m'en souviens ! Fanny-la-folle-dingue !

Andros : Mon article va être génial ! Je vais devenir le plus célèbre journaliste avec ces infos ! Hum…enfin je veux dire…comment pourrais-tu décrire ta relation avec Alyne ?

James : Explosive.

Andros : Qui est la personne que tu admires le plus ?

James : Mon père.

Albus : Moi j'aurais répondu ma mère… pour nous avoir élevé.

Ron : C'est vrai que ça a dû être du boulot !

Harry *un peu ému de la réponse de son fils * : Ca en valait la peine.

Lily : Pourquoi tu dis ça au passé. On compte rester à la maison encore quelques années tu sais, vous n'allez pas vous débarrassez de nous aussi facilement. *Sourire diabolique*

Andros : J'ai comme l'impression que votre famille est…particulière. Mais passons ! Ma prochaine question est pour Alyne. Qu'aimerais-tu changer chez James ?

James : Rien bien sûr ! Je suis parfait !

Alyne *levant les yeux au ciel* : Son ego surdimensionné.

Fred : +1 pour Alyne !

Andros : Et quelle est la chose la plus romantique qu'il ait faite pour toi ?

Alyne *réfléchissant quelques secondes* : Je crois que c'était l'année dernière pour mon anniversaire. On s'était disputé la veille et on s'était ignoré toute la journée. Le soir alors que je rentrais de la bibliothèque, il m'avait rejoint dans les couloirs et m'avait persuadé de le suivre. Quand j'étais entré dans une salle de classe vide, le sol était recouvert de roses rouges. Après il m'a fait une déclaration digne de Titanic et on s'est réconcilié.

Dominique : Des roses rouges ? Mais où est-ce…oh ! C'est pour ça que Mrs Sullivan hurlait qu'on lui avait vandalisé son jardin ce jour là !

Mary : Sérieusement ? Tu compares votre histoire à Titanic ? Vachement joyeux…

Scorpius *perplexe* : C'est quoi Titanic ?

Shannon : T'as qu'à regarder sur Google.

Scorpius : Hein ? Gougleuh ?

Rose *souriant*: Laisse tomber, c'est un film moldu, je t'expliquerais plus tard.

Andros : S'il vous plait, j'aimerais continuez ! Donc, comment as-tu fais pour supporter James pendant tout ce temps ?

Alyne : Je l'aime tout simplement.

Logan et Fred *d'une même voix* : Ohhhhhhh ! Vive le Jalyne !

James : Le quoi ?

Albus : Faut vraiment que vous arrêtiez de manger trop de sucre le matin les gars.

Harry : Bon les jeunes, ce n'est pas tout ça mais on doit retourner au bureau assez vite donc est-ce qu'on pourrait finir cette interview ?

Drago : Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec St Potter.

*Tout le monde retient son souffle, attendant que l'apocalypse leur tombe dessus à cause de cette déclaration…Mais rien ne se passe*

Andros : Dernière question pour Alyne. Quelle est la chose la plus embarrassante qui te soit arrivé à Poudlard ?

Alyne *rougissant* : Je dirais simplement que ça concernait un placard, James et McGonagall. Vous n'en saurez pas plus.

Lily : Berk ! Mon imagination a fait le reste !

Andros : Merci beaucoup Alyne. Maintenant, c'est au tour de Logan et Fred. Alors, pouvez-vous me décrire l'amitié en un mot selon vous.

Fred : Chapardeurs.

Logan : Exactement !

Andros : Quelle est la fille parfaite pour vous ?

Logan : Toutes voyons ! *grand sourire* Blondes, brunes ou rousses, nous on ne fait pas de discrimination.

Fred: Sauf pour Emily Levy. Cette fille est un cas à part.

Logan : Ouais, elle tient plus d'un loup enragé que d'une fille d'ailleurs.

Fred : Un loup qui se plaint beaucoup alors.

Logan : Ouais on peut dire ça.

Andros : Hum…d'accord. Dans quel domaine êtes-vous les plus doués ?

Logan : Mettre des couples ensembles !

Fred : Au jour d'aujourd'hui, notre plus belle réussite reste le couple Jalyne.

(Réflexion d'annabethfan : vous ne trouvez pas que l'expression « au jour d'aujourd'hui » est complètement débile ? Bon d'accord j'arrête de m'incruster…)

Logan : On devrait ouvrir une agence matrimoniale moi je dis ! Je suis sûr que Roxane pourrait revenir pour nous aider.

Fred : Notre deuxième talent c'est aussi les blagues !

Alyne *feignant l'étonnement*: Sans rire ?

Andros : Justement, quelle est la plus grosse blague que vous ayez faites ?

James : Je dirais que c'était quand on a jeté Neville dans le lac noir en 4ème année, non ?

Logan : La fois où nous avions transformé tous les parapluies des Serpentard en flamands roses était pas mal aussi.

Harry *les yeux écarquillés* : Vous avez fait quoi ?!

Scorpius : Cette blague n'était pas drôle ! Mon parapluie est resté rose bonbon pendant trois semaines après ça.

Andros : Pas de disputes je vous en prie, mon interview n'est pas finit. Mary, j'ai deux questions pour vous. La première concerne les événements de votre troisième année et ce qu'il s'est passé avec vos amis…

Dominique : Si vous parlez de la fois où j'ai inondé notre chambre, ce n'était pas de ma faute, je…

Albus *la coupant* : Je ne crois pas qu'il parle de ça Dom.

Andros : Euh….je disais donc, est-ce que vous en voulez encore à Alyne et James pour ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Mary : Au début quand j'ai compris qu'ils s'aimaient, je sortais encore avec James et j'avoue que j'étais en colère. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ma meilleure amie m'avait caché ça alors que moi je lui disais toujours tout. Et puis j'ai réfléchit et je me suis dit qu'elle avait dû avoir de bonnes raisons de ne pas me le dire. Finalement, j'ai rompu avec James pour qu'ils puissent être ensemble. Dans les premières semaines, j'étais un peu triste de les voir s'embrasser ou des choses comme ça et puis je suis passé à autre chose.

Lily : On remarque quand même que c'est la seule fois de sa vie que James s'est fait largué. D'habitude c'est le contraire.

James : On ne t'a pas sonné Lys !

Mary : Une dernière chose. Je voudrais m'adresser à tous les lecteurs de _Next Generation_. Arrêtez avec vos menaces de morts ! Je ne suis plus intéressé par James, je le laisse à Alyne c'est bon. Je sais que vous ne m'aimez pas mais quand même.

Andros : Intéressant…Et mon autre question est : pourquoi avoir voulu partir à l'étranger dans ce voyage scolaire ?

Mary : J'avais envie de voir comment ça se passait dans les autres pays. Surtout, j'ai toujours aimé voyager alors là, comme c'est l'école qui paye, j'allais pas dire non !

Andros : Merci pour toutes ces précisions. C'est au tour de Jordan Thomas maintenant.

Shannon *surprise* : Il était là ? Mais on l'a pas entendu une fois !

Jordan : Normal, je prends des notes et j'écoute.

Rose : Pourquoi ?

Jordan : Je suis journaliste aussi, c'est évident non ?

Lily : Non, t'es juste commentateur sportif. Ca fait pas de toi un journaliste…

Andros : A propos de ça, souhaites-tu en faire ton métier ?

Jordan : J'aimerais beaucoup ! Le Quidditch, c'est ma passion, alors j'espère vraiment pouvoir faire une carrière dedans.

Ron : Si tu veux, je peux te présenter Viktor Krum.

Jordan : Nan ?! Sérieux ?!

Hermione *secouant la tête* : J'y crois pas…Tu es ami avec Krum maintenant ?

Ron : Je l'ai toujours aimé !

Harry : Ron, c'est aussi peu crédible que Dolores Ombrage en train de jouer avec des marionnettes à paillettes.

Andros : Sinon, Jordan, comment as-tu rencontré Katarina ? Ca a tout de suite été le coup de foudre ?

Jordan : Evidemment ! Je l'ai rencontré en quatrième année quand je l'ai bousculé dans un couloir. Elle avait les bras chargé de livre et du coup je l'ai aidé. Un mois plus tard on sortait ensemble. Je vous ais dit qu'elle était magnifique, extraordinaire, sensationnelle, …

Scorpius : Au moins une centaine de fois, oui.

Andros : Ma dernière question sera pour Lily. Alors, tu es la cadette de la famille. Trouves-tu que tes frères, ou tes cousins/cousines, t'étouffent et te surprotègent ?

Albus et James *en même temps* : Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que vous voulez dire !

Lily : C'est vrai que parfois ils sont un peu trop sur mon dos mais je sais qu'ils font ça parce qu'ils m'aiment. Et puis je suis habitué. Il y a d'abord eu Teddy, puis James et Albus, après ça a été Hugo et Jack. Donc je suis toujours entouré de garçons qui me protègent. Evidemment, ça ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas me défendre toute seule, n'est-ce pas ?

James : On n'a jamais dit le contraire Lys.

Andros : D'où vient ce surnom ?

Albus : Oh ça ! On lui a donné quand elle avait quatre ans à peu près. Je ne sais plus pourquoi…

Lily : Il n'y a que mes frères qui m'appellent comme ça. Et Teddy aussi de temps en temps.

Drago *impatient* : Bon elle est finit votre interview ?

Andros : Je…

*La porte s'ouvre à la volée, coupant le journaliste dans sa réponse. Entre alors McGonagall et Hagrid*

McGonagall : De quel droit faites-vous une interview dans mon bureau ?! Mr Andros, je croyais avoir dit non !

Andros : C'est-à-dire que… en fait…c'était pour les lecteurs, vous comprenez ?

Harry: Bonjour Hagrid. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Hagrid : Je viens juste aider la directrice. Ca me fait plaisir de vous revoir, tous les trois.

Hermione : Nous aussi.

Ron : Oh tient Hagrid, mon frère Charlie m'a dit de vous dire que Norbert va très bien.

Andros : C'est un dragon, n'est-ce pas ? J'adore les dragons !

Albus *énervé* : Vous les aimez en veste vous voulez dire…

Andros : Hagrid, une petite question. Avez l'impression de revoir les parents au travers de leurs enfants ?

Hagrid : Un peu c'est vrai. Ils ont la même tendance à s'attirer des ennuis.

Scorpius *feignant la surprise* : Nous ? Jamais !

Drago : Dois-je te rappeler ta première année ?

Scorpius : Euh non, c'est bon...

McGonagall : Sortez de mon bureau !

Andros : Mais j'aurais aussi des questions pour vous….

McGonagall : Certainement pas.

Andros : S'il vous plait. Juste deux petites questions et nous partons tous.

McGonagall : Je sens que je vais le regretter mais allez-y. Vite.

Andros : Qui sont les élèves qui ont posés le plus de problème à l'école ?

Logan, Fred et James *fièrement* : Nous évidemment !

McGonagall : Je dirais les Maraudeurs. Sirius Black et James Potter ensemble, croyez-moi c'était infernal. Les jumeaux Weasley également. Et puis les Chapardeurs naturellement.

Andros : Et enfin ma dernière question. Qui était votre amour de jeunesse ? Des sources affirment que vous avez entretenu une histoire avec Horace Slughorn.

Alyne *chuchotant* : Il est mort.

Jordan : Je parie trois noises qu'elle le gifle !

Rose : Parie tenue !

McGonagall *rouge de fureur* : Comment osez-vous ?! Ca ne nous regarde en rien ! Il est vrai que lorsque j'étais jeune, il a pu se passer quelque chose mais cela reste ma vie privée.

Fred : Vous avez été jeune ?!

Ron *imaginant ses deux anciens profs ensemble* : Je crois que je vais vomir…

Andros : Je pense que nous allons nous arrêter là pour aujourd'hui, merci à tous.

James : Attendez ! J'ai une question pour vous moi aussi.

Andros : Vraiment ?

James : Oui. Qu'est-ce que ça fait de porter le nom d'une compote ?

Logan *chantant* : « Andros, Andros, la force du fruit ! »

Andros : Tout ça c'est la faute d'annabethfan ! Mais quelle idée d'écrire devant la télévision !

Rose : Ca aurait pu être pire.

Shannon : Ouais, vous auriez pu vous appelez Tampax.

Andros : Je vais aller dire deux mots à l'auteur de cette fanfiction, ses choix en matière de prénom sont déplorables !

Annabethfan : Hé ! Je ne vous permets pas ! *évite une tomate* Qui a lancé ça ?!

*Et c'est ainsi que cette interview se termina…Dans une bataille de fruit et légumes dans laquelle l'auteur se fit maltraiter et torturer par ses personnages. Bonne journée à tous ! (Et si c'est le soir alors bonne soirée, vous aurez compris hein !)*

**Voilà! J'attends vos avis avec impatience :) **


	9. Chapitre 8

Salut tout le monde! Alors  
non, je ne me suis pas trompée dans les jours de la semaine, c'est juste que je pars demain en week-end et je ne suis pas sûre de pourvoir poster Du coup, le chapitre arrive un vendredi! Heureux?

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre VIII

Bon…il faut relativiser. Finir avec les cheveux roses et un ornithorynque en peluche qui couine, ça aurait pu être pire comme soirée. Surtout qu'il avait échappé à une glissade sur la rampe de l'escalier du 3ème étage, et ça, ça n'a pas de prix ! Oui, bon, le jeu action ou vérité avait un peu dégénéré. Pourtant la soirée avait commencé normalement, du moins aussi normalement qu'une soirée de réunion de famille puisse l'être.

-Commençons par faire l'appel, déclara Fred solennellement. C'est la première étape…

-Pourquoi c'est toi qui préside l'assemblé ? Coupa Hugo.

Tout le monde soupira. Et ça débutait. Généralement, il était impossible de faire une phrase sans se faire interrompre. Albus se souvenait de sa première réunion de famille, quand il était en première année. C'était Victoire qui tenait lieu de maîtresse de cérémonie et ça la mettait toujours en colère de se faire couper la parole sans arrêt.

-Parce que c'est le plus âgé de la famille qui doit le faire, répondit-il.

-Mais James et Dominique aussi ont 16 ans. Pourquoi ce n'est eux qui le font ?

-Parce que je suis né le 3 janvier, James le 8 janvier et Dom le 17 juin. Donc je suis bien le plus âgé. Et si tu as quelque chose contre ça, plein toi à Teddy, c'est lui qui a inventé ce système.

Hugo se renfrogna mais n'ajouta rien. Satisfait, Fred reprit, toujours perché sur son fauteuil tel le ministre de la magie en personne.

-Je disais donc que nous allons faire l'appel. Alors, Rose ? Là. Louis ? Là. James ? Lily ? Albus ? Là. Dominique ? Hugo ? Là. Et enfin moi, bien sûr. Comme vous le savez, la tradition voudrait qu'on fasse un débriefing sur chacun d'entre nous mais on saute cette partie depuis déjà quatre ans alors pas besoin de la remettre au programme. Par contre, c'est l'heure de…l'action ou vérité !

Les cousins échangèrent des sourires carnassiers. Apparemment ils avaient tous déjà pensé à des questions embarrassantes à poser ou pires. Et plus les années passaient, plus ça dégénérait. Les professeurs n'étaient jamais venus leur demander d'arrêter, pourtant avec le bruit qu'ils ne manquaient jamais de faire, c'était assez étonnant.

-Qui commence ?

-Moi ! Lança Lily. Hum… Louis, action ou vérité ?

Louis réfléchit quelques secondes. Il le savait, sous ses airs de petite fille sage, la benjamine de la famille était un diable quand elle le voulait.

-Vérité.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais il y trois jours dans la salle de classe de vide où je t'ai surpris ?

De toute évidence, personne ne comprit la question car ils affichèrent tous des mines perplexes. Ce ne fut pas le cas de Louis qui rougit puis blanchit successivement.

-Attendez ! Intervint Dominique en se tournant vers son petit frère. De quoi elle parle là ?

-Oh c'est simple. Lundi, je sortais de mon cours de métamorphose et j'étais pressé. Du coup j'ai prit le couloir sud du quatrième étage. En passant devant une salle j'ai entendu du bruit et, intriguée, j'ai toquée à la porte. Seulement devinez quoi ? C'est Louis qui m'ouvre la porte ! Au début j'ai cru qu'il révisait juste pour ses BUSE mais après j'ai entendu des voix avec lui. Quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il faisait, il m'a dit que ce n'était pas mes affaires et n'a pas voulu répondre.

-Et ça ne regarde toujours pas, grinça-t-il.

Albus compatissait silencieusement. Il le savait par expérience, révéler des choses qu'on aurait préféré garder pour soit à la réunion de famille n'était jamais facile. Surtout que sa petite sœur était tenace et ne lâcherait pas le morceau avant d'avoir sa réponse.

Pourtant quelque chose l'étonnait. Louis n'était le genre à essayer d'éluder, il avait toujours été joyeux et près à blaguer. Néanmoins, depuis quelque temps, il avait l'air plus renfermé. Il essayait de le cacher bien sûr, et y arrivait plutôt bien mais ça ne marchait pas tout le temps. Grâce à son ascendance vélane qu'il avait hérité de sa grand-mère, Louis plaisait à tout le monde. Les gens le trouvaient charmant avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus envoûtant, sans chercher plus loin. Mais sa famille le voyait bien, quelque chose clochait. Quelque chose faisait qu'il n'allait pas bien.

-Tu es obligé de répondre !

-Laisse tomber, Lily, j'ai dit non.

Pas impressionnée Lily attendit la réponse en le dévisageant. Elle n'allait le laisser s'en tirer aussi facilement.

-Oh allez, ça ne peut pas être si grave. Crache le morceau. C'est une fille c'est ça ?

Louis blêmit encore plus si c'était possible, les lèvres pincés. Il jetait des regards aux autres, comme un animal acculé. Le visage dur, la mâchoire serré, il tremblait presque. Sa sœur, qui s'en rendit compte, décida d'intervenir.

-On pourrait peut-être passer cette question, non ? Enfin je veux dire…

-Non Dom, répliqua la cadette de la famille. Je vais l'aider un peu, puisqu'il ne veut pas répondre. J'ai vu Julia sortir après toi de la salle. Tu sors avec elle, hein, c'est ça ?

-Julia Bennett ? Intervint James en relevant la tête. Ma poursuiveuse ?

-Ce n'est pas ta poursuiveuse, elle fait juste partie de l'équipe de Quidditch, objecta Rose.

-Elle-même, confirma Lily. Vous êtes tous les deux à Gryffondor, vous avez le même âge et vous passez parfois du temps ensemble. Donc, c'est avec elle que tu étais ?

Tout le monde attendit la réponse, les yeux braqués sur Louis. Il laissa le doute planer encore une seconde avant de s'affaisser contre le dossier du canapé en poussant un soupir.

-Oui. On se voit de temps en temps. Mais je ne voulais pas que ça se sache. Point barre. Maintenant que j'ai répondu, c'est mon tour.

Albus haussa un sourcil. Son cousin avait céder sans faire de vague et trop vite à son goût. De plus, personne ne fut dupe. Louis mentait, c'était une certitude. Restait à savoir pourquoi mais le jeu continua et personne n'essaya de demander d'autres explications.

-Albus, action ou vérité ?

-Action !

-Va dans les dortoirs des garçons de 7ème année et ramène l'oreiller de l'un d'eux, ordonna Louis, provocateur.

Apparemment il voulait effacer le souvenir de son humiliation et un défi impossible semblait être la solution qu'il avait trouvée.

-Tu veux rire ?!

-Non. Et n'oublis pas, tu n'as pas le choix.

Albus soupira et se leva lentement. Bon sang, comment allait-il bien pouvoir faire ? Les autres lui adressèrent des regards compatissants en lui donnant des tapes dans le dos. Quand il passa devant son frère, ce dernier lui lança :

-Bonne chance Al ! Si tu meurs, tu préfères quoi sur ton cercueil, des roses blanches ou rouges ?

-James ! S'écria Rose.

-Bah quoi ? S'il se fait prendre et que maman est au courant, il est condamné. On le sait tous.

C'est sur cette note joyeuse et pleine d'optimiste qu'Albus gravit les marches qui menaient au dortoir. Celui des garçons de 7ème année se trouvait tout au fond du couloir à droite. A cette heure ci, ce n'était pas sûr qu'ils dorment, ce qui rendait la tâche encore plus difficile. Essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, il longea le mur et resta planter devant la porte quelques secondes sans savoir quoi faire. Toquer ? Entrer en douce ? Rebrousser chemin en se prenant la honte devant toute sa famille ? Non, cette dernière option n'était même pas envisageable.

Il finit par pénétrer dans la pièce sur la pointe des pieds, retenant son souffle. La chance devait être de son côté car visiblement les garçons de 7ème année dormaient. La chambre était plongée dans le noir, seulement éclairé par un faible rayon de lune. Albus se dirigea vers le lit le plus près et distingua Jordan Thomas qui était allongé de tout son long, profondément endormit.

Doucement, Albus avança la main. Il n'avait qu'à prendre l'oreiller et à s'en aller. Rien de plus facile ! Alors qu'il tirait le coussin, Jordan émit une sorte de drôle de bruit et marmonna :

-Cognard…10 points…Katerina…c'pas moi professeur…

Bon, la fonction de présentateur de Quidditch devait le suivre jusque dans ses rêves, pensa Albus. Mais il devait se concentrer. Sans gestes brusques, il refit une tentative et tira un plus fort. Après quelques essais où Jordan manqua de se réveiller au moins une bonne dizaine de fois, l'oreiller fut enfin libre.

Retenant un cri de joie, Albus fit un pas en arrière pour s'en aller. Sauf qu'à ce moment là, sa victime ouvrit les yeux, l'air hagard. Le premier reflexe de Jordan fut alors de saisir sa baguette en lançant des regards autour de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que… ? Dit-il, surpris, en voyant le Potter planté devant lui.

-Je peux tout expliquer !

-N'importe quoi, rends moi on oreiller !

Albus fit alors la chose qui s'imposait : il tenta de fuir. Malheureusement Jordan ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et lui lança un sort mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Dégringolant les escaliers, il déboula dans la salle commune où ses cousins discutaient tranquillement.

-Par Merlin…souffla Fred en écarquillant les yeux.

-Al, tes cheveux ! Renchérit Rose.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Sans rien dire, sa cousine lui tendit un miroir de poche. Le reflet était le même qu'il voyait tous les matins, à une petite exception prêt. Ses cheveux étaient roses. Rose fuchsia. La prochaine fois, c'était décidé, il choisirait vérité ! En plus il n'avait pas fait attention mais il n'avait pas prit que l'oreiller avec lui. Dans sa main se trouvait également une drôle de peluche représentant un animal. Quand il appuya dessus, le doudou émit un couinement sonore. Magnifique ! Tout ça pour ça…

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un canard ?

-Non, je crois que c'est un ornithorynque. Une bestiole moldu, expliqua une voix derrière lui.

Albus se retourna en direction du trou du passage. Planté devant eux, l'air mal à l'aise, se tenait Eva Covaci, la fille qu'il avait rencontrée ce matin et qui venait de Durmstrang. Elle était entourée de deux grosses valises et d'un sac à dos en jean. Ses yeux gris détaillèrent le groupe comme si elle se demandait où est-ce qu'elle avait atterri.

-Désolé de vous interrompre, s'excusa-t-elle. Je viens m'installer dans la tour de Gryffondor. Euh…on s'est déjà vu, non ? Albus c'est ça ? Tu n'avais pas les cheveux roses ce matin…

-Ouais et tu es Eva. Tu ne nous déranges pas, c'est juste notre réunion de famille annuelle. Et pour mes cheveux, disons que je viens de me prendre un sort. Rien de grave.

-Si tu le dis. Bon, je vais vous laisser.

Elle saisit ses valises et se dirigea vers l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des filles. Malgré le fait qu'elle titubait sous sa charge, elle parvint à gravir les marches. Avant de disparaître de leur champ de vision, elle lança :

-En fait, ce rose te va bien au teint.

Puis elle s'en alla comme elle était arrivée.

-Qui-est-ce ? Interrogea Rose, perplexe.

-Oh! C'est Eva Covaci, elle est en 5ème année à Durmstrang. Je l'ai rencontré ce matin, elle s'était perdue dans le château. Bon, c'est pas le sujet. A moi ! Fred, action ou vérité ?

-Action évidemment !

Albus ne fit pas étonner. Il était rare que son cousin, ou même son frère, prennent autre chose. Ça devait être un truc de Chapardeur… Il réfléchit quelques secondes au défi qu'il pourrait lui donner et soudain une petite ampoule s'alluma dans son esprit.

-Je sais. Tu vas te laisser glisser le long de la rampe d'escalier depuis le troisième étage jusqu'au premier.

-Mais…et si je me fais prendre par les préfets ou la concierge ?

-Tu n'es plus à une heure de colle près, fit remarquer Hugo avec sagesse. De toute façon tu n'as…

-…pas le choix, c'est bon j'ai compris.

Souplement, Fred bondit sur ses pieds et décocha un sourire espiègle au reste de sa famille. La suite de l'aventure peut ensuite se résumer en trois mots : rire, cri de joie, et course poursuite. Car Mrs Sullivan, alertée par le raffut, avait rappliqué en moins de temps qu'il le faut pour dire hippogriffe.

Au final, ils avaient tous réussit à rejoindre la salle commune avant de se faire prendre mais ce n'était pas passé loin.

-A mon tour maintenant. James, action ou vérité ?

-Vérité, répondit-il.

De toute évidence, vu les deux dernières actions, James préférait pour une fois opter pour la carte de la sécurité. Grave erreur.

-Jusqu'où t'as été avec Alyne ?

Il était rare de voir James embarrassé. Il était extrêmement rare de le voir sans voix. Mais le mieux c'était encore quand il rougissait en prime.

-C'est quoi cette question ?

-C'est celle que je te pose, rétorqua Fred hilare. Allez réponds ! Quoique, Lily et Hugo bouchez-vous les oreilles, on sait jamais.

La petite rousse lui lança un regard qui devait surement signifier « t'es sérieux, là ? Tu m'as prit pour qui ? ». Albus, lui, échangea un coup d'œil avec Rose et ils se retinrent d'éclater de rire.

-On n'a jamais rien fait, si c'est ça ta question espèce d'idiot.

-Mais…tenta Dominique.

-J'ai répondu, coupa James, c'est à moi de choisir. Hugo ? Action ou vérité ?

Albus essaya de ne pas rire en voyant que son frère était encore rouge tomate. Décidément, il adorait les réunions de famille. Juste, pour l'année prochaine, il aurait un objectif : ne pas finir avec les cheveux roses et une peluche en ornithorynque qui couine. Ça sera mieux…

Le lendemain matin, la salle commune était pratiquement déserte. Il faut dire que pour une fois le soleil était au rendez-vous et puis il était déjà 11h passé. Ses cheveux roux encore complètement emmêlé, Lily descendit des dortoirs pour aller se jeter dans un gros fauteuil moelleux. Etant donné qu'elle avait déjà finit ses devoirs, son samedi après-midi s'annonçait comme une journée à rien faire.

-Enfin réveillé ? Fit une voix dans son dos.

Elle n'eu pas besoin de se retourner pour reconnaître Hugo. Ce dernier vint s'assoir à côté d'elle, deux tartines à la confiture dans les mains.

-Tiens, j'ai réussit à les sauver au péril de ma vie pendant le petit déj'.

Lily s'en saisit et mordit dedans sans attendre. Délicieux !

-Au péril de ta vie ? Répéta-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

-Ouais, Albus a faillit m'assassiner en voyant que j'prenais les dernières. Heureusement, ou malheureusement ça dépend du point de vue, André Andros est arrivé à ce moment là. Ton frère, Rose, Shannon, Scorpius ont détalé en quatrième vitesse.

-Ce journaliste qui traîne dans les couloirs ? Quel idiot.

-J'te le fais pas dire. Bon tu viens ? Jack nous attend dans le couloir.

Avalant la dernière bouchée de sa tartine, elle bondit sur ses pieds. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à sortir, Lily repéra Louis dans un coin de la salle, en train d'écrire une lettre. Surement pour ses parents ou peut-être pour Victoire, sa sœur.

Soudain, la jeune fille eu un éclair de génie typiquement potterien.

-Hugo, souffla-t-elle. C'est bien ce soir la méga fête dans les cachots dont tu m'as parlé ?

-Ouais mais pourquoi tu… ?

-Et tu sais si Louis y va ?

Hugo fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas oublié la réaction étrange de son cousin la veille pendant l'action ou vérité.

-J'crois, oui.

-Génial ! Parce que je viens d'avoir une idée. Nous aussi on va se rendre à cette fête, et on va le suivre pour savoir ce qu'il cache !

-Sauf qu'on n'est pas les personnes les plus discrètes au monde, si t'vois ce que j'veux dire. Il va nous repérer en moins de deux secondes.

Mécontente de voir son plan si brillantissime démonté aussi facilement, Lily réfléchit. Comment ne pas se faire repérer ? Comment passer inaperçu ?

-Je sais ! S'exclama-t-elle. Il nous faut la cape d'invisibilité. C'est Al qui l'a en ce moment. Je reviens tout de suite, attends-moi là.

Plantant son cousin sur place, elle se précipita dans les escaliers. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour trouver son frère et lui demander la cape. Il parut surpris mais se contenta d'accepter sans poser de question. C'est ce qu'elle aimait chez lui. Il ne ressentait pas le besoin de connaître tous ses faits et gestes, contrairement à James, surement parce que lui-même l'avait vécu. Et ça, Lily appréciait beaucoup. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus être une petite fille, surprotégée par sa famille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, sœurette ?

Quand on parlait de l'hippogriffe ! Lily se retourna pour voir son grand frère qui descendait les marches des dortoirs.

-J'attends Al, dit-elle. Il doit me passer la cape.

-Pour quoi faire ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien de grave. J'en ai besoin pour la fête de ce soir, c'est tout.

James n'eu pas l'air rassuré pour autant. Il prit son expression sérieuse, chose qu'il ne faisait pratiquement jamais. Cherchant ses mots, il commença prudemment.

-Ecoute Lys, je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée que tu ailles à cette fête.

-Pardon ?

-Tu m'as très bien entendu. Ce n'est pas le genre d'endroit pour des deuxièmes années, dit-il d'une voix ferme.

Scandalisé, Lily se retint de taper du pied, de peur de vraiment passer pour une gamine pour le coup. C'était impossible, son frère ne pouvait pas lui faire ça.

-Mais toute l'école est invitée, protesta-t-elle. Toute !

-Je sais bien mais il n'y aura pas beaucoup de première et de deuxième année, tout le monde le sait. Et puis il y a de l'alcool dans ce genre de soirée, ce n'est pas pour toi Lys crois-moi.

-S'il te plaît ! Je ne serais pas seule, Hugo et Jack m'accompagnent.

-Ca ne change rien, vous êtes tous les trois trop jeunes.

Brusquement, quelqu'un débarqua près d'eux sans prévenir. La cape d'invisibilité à la main et ses lunettes de travers, Albus regarda successivement son frère et sa sœur, sentant que quelque chose se passait.

Lily reprit espoir. Son frère allait prendre sa défense, c'était obligé. Il la défendait toujours.

-Dis-lui toi, s'énerva James, qu'elle est trop petite pour aller à la fête de ce soir dans les cachots !

-Ce n'est pas vrai !

-Ah ! Murmura Albus en comprenant le problème. Bah c'est-à-dire que…Bon écoute Lys, je pense que James n'a pas tort pour une fois. Les fêtes dans ce genre là finissent généralement avec la moitié des élèves complètement bourré et tu es peut-être un peu jeune. L'année prochaine tu pourras…

-Non ! Vous n'avez pas à me dire ce que je peux faire ou pas !

Un sentiment de trahison immense se rependit dans la poitrine de la cadette. Que James soit contre elle c'était une chose. Mais Albus ? Ca faisait vraiment mal. D'un geste rageur elle attrapa la cape d'invisibilité et la fourra dans sa poche.

-Très bien, cracha-t-elle. Merci pour la confiance !

-Ce n'est pas une question de confiance, objecta le plus vieux.

-Alors laisse-moi y aller dans ce cas !

-Non. Et si tu désobéis, je te jure que j'envoie une lettre à maman.

Lily se retint d'éclater de rire. C'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité. Le grand James Potter, le blaguer invétéré, le briseur de règlement, menaçait de la dénoncer ?!

-Je le soutiens, ajouta Albus en hochant la tête. Désolé Lys.

Ce surnom était venu quand elle avait quatre ans et ses frères étaient les seuls à l'utiliser. Par Merlin, ça faisait encore plus mal. Les larmes aux yeux, elle tourna les talons sans leur adresser un regard. Elle retrouva bien vite Hugo, qui discutait avec Jack Bates dans le couloir.

Jack, de Poufsouffle, était très vite devenu un excellent ami et depuis ils passaient leur temps ensemble.

-Alors tu as la ca…commença-t-il. Oh ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu pleures ?

-C'est rien. Mes frères m'ont juste interdit d'aller à la fête de ce soir, répondit-elle en essuyant ses larmes d'un geste rageur.

-Ah, souffla Hugo. Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-Je vais y aller évidemment !

Une lueur de détermination pure brillait dans les yeux de la rouquine et aucun de deux garçons ne protesta. Ce soir, c'était décidé, ils allaient prendre Louis en filature.


	10. Chapitre 9

Chapitre IX

Albus et Scorpius s'arrêtèrent dans un dérapement, essoufflé. Ils avaient traversé la moitié du château au pas de course, leur sac sur l'épaule et après le dîner. Autant dire qu'ils estimaient qu'on aurait dû leur remettre une médaille juste pour ça.

-Tu crois…tu crois qu'on a…réussit à le semer ? Réussit à articuler le blond.

-Sûrement sinon il serait déjà là avec sa plume à papote et à nous bombarder de question.

-J'en peux plus. S'il continu de nous harceler, je te jure que j'irais moi-même voir le ministre de la magie pour lui demander de l'envoyer à Azkaban !

Gardant le silence un moment, Albus fut surpris. Ce n'était pas le genre de son meilleur ami de s'emporter ainsi. En même temps, André Andros allait trop loin. C'est bien simple, Albus ne pouvait plus faire un pas sans tomber (toujours par hasard, bien entendu) sur le journaliste.

-En fait, reprit-t-il, vous avez découvert quelque chose sur son fameux projet top secret que Mcgo refuse d'approuver.

-Rien, répondit Scorpius avec une tête abattue. On l'a suivit toute l'après-midi avec Shannon mais il s'est contenté d'interroger quelques élèves pour connaître leur sentiment sur l'échange inter scolaire.

-Rose m'a dit qu'elle l'avait vu près des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde hier.

-Si tu veux mon avis, soit il s'était perdu dans le château soit il espérait nous trouver pour faire une interview.

Albus grimaça. Depuis que sa cousine lui avait rapporté la conversation entendue entre la directrice et André Andros, il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : découvrir ce qu'était le projet secret. A croire que c'était plus fort que lui, dès qu'il y avait un mystère à résoudre, il fallait qu'il mène l'enquête.

Alors que les deux amis se dirigeaient vers le hall, ils remarqueraient un attroupement autour du panneau d'affichage.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'interrogea Scorpius, les sourcils froncés.

-Sullivan a dû mettre une nouvelle. Avec un peu de chance, ça annonce qu'André Andros est viré !

Rien qu'à cette idée, le visage du Malefoy s'éclaira.

-Bouge pas, je vais voir.

Aussitôt il se fondit dans la foule pendant qu'Albus faisait le pied de gru. Il espérait juste que le prochain match de Quiddich n'avait pas été annulé. Deux minutes plus tard, Scorpius réapparut.

-Alors ?

-Bah c'était juste pour dire que mercredi prochain, un des élève étranger va nous faire découvrir une coutume de son pays. Tu te souviens, Mcgo l'avait annoncé. A la fin de l'année on aura une interro sur ça.

-En fait, cet échange scolaire c'est juste pour nous donner des devoirs en plus, fit remarquer Albus. Comme si on en n'avait pas déjà assez !

-De toute façon, on changera jamais les profs, rétorqua Scorpius avec sagesse. Bon je te laisse, je dois aller continuer mon exposé avec Rose à la bibliothèque. On se rejoint à la fête dans les cachots ce soir ?

Il n'attendit pas la réponse et fila en courant. Sans s'en formaliser, Albus reprit le chemin vers la tour de Gryffondor quand une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il n'y avait pas fait attention avant mais il trouvait que Scorpius passait beaucoup de temps avec sa cousine en ce moment. Décidant que ça ne voulait probablement rien dire, il continua son chemin.

* * *

La lettre était arrivée après le dîner. Eva ne pensait pas en recevoir une si tôt mais apparemment les gens n'étaient plus patients de nos jours. Fébrilement, elle ouvrit l'enveloppe en vérifiant qu'elle était bien seule dans le dortoir. Les autres filles étaient déjà partie à une fête d'après ce qu'elle avait compris. La lettre n'était pas longue, à peine quelques lignes mais elles suffirent pour la terroriser. Par Merlin, sa mission commençait. Et elle n'aurait pas le droit à l'erreur, le Dr Belov avait été très clair sur ce point.

Eva sortit du dortoir en trombe, dévalant les marches. Dans la salle commune, il n'y avait que des premières années qui n'allaient pas à la fête et ils l'a suivirent des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve dans le couloir. Le portrait de la Grosse Dame discutait avec son amie Violette en buvant de l'hydromel. Bon maintenant la question était : où est-ce que se trouvait les cachots ? Elle décida de tourner en rond un peu au hasard en espérant que la chance serait avec elle. Et ça lui réussit car à peine dix minutes plus tard, elle entendit de la musique qui venait d'un couloir qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant.

Alors qu'elle piétinait sur place en ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, des élèves qui devaient bien faire deux têtes de moins qu'elle l'a dépassèrent.

-Je crois que Louis est déjà rentré, déclara le garçon aux cheveux roux. Venez, faut qu'on se dépêche si on veut pas l'perdre de vu.

-D'accord, approuva la seule fille du groupe. Et oubliez pas, si vous voyez mes frères vous…

-Fuyez, compléta le deuxième garçon qui devait être de Poufsouffle d'après son uniforme. On a compris, Lily, t'inquiète.

Eva les regarda s'engouffrer dans la salle et leur emboîta le pas. A l'intérieur, on aurait dit que la moitié des élèves s'était donné rendez-vous. Le nouveau single des Bizarr' Sister était diffusé à s'en crever les tympans mais ça ne paraissait déranger personne. La pièce, quant à elle, était plongée dans le noir et un énorme buffet installé dans le fond proposait des sucreries et des boissons. Juste à côté, une petite scène improvisée avait été montée par, semble-t-il, les élèves eux-mêmes.

La chanson s'acheva et deux sixièmes années bondirent dessus, un micro magique à la main.

-Salut tout le monde ! Malheureusement pour vous, c'est nous qui avons été choisit pour animer la soirée.

-Parle pour toi Logan, répliqua la fille blonde, les gens m'adorent moi !

-Tu plaisantes ? Dès que tu parles c'est pour te plaindre.

Eva ne comprit pas la blague mais la plupart des élèves éclatèrent de rire.

-Vous me piquez mon rôle là ! Lança Jordan Thomas. C'est moi qui présente d'habitude.

Nouveaux fou rire dans la salle. Eva décida de s'éloigner un peu, essayant de se frayer un chemin dans la foule. Elle capta quelques brides de conversation mais ne s'arrêta pas.

-Qui a eu l'idée de mettre Logan et Emily ensemble pour animer ? Dit une personne. Ca va faire des étincelles.

Eva se concentra. Elle n'était pas là pour s'amuser. Si elle avait réussit à se faire choisir pour l'échange ce n'était pas pour échouer maintenant. Son plan était près, elle n'avait plus qu'à le mettre à exécution. Elle n'avait pas le choix.

Parcourant la salle du regard, elle ne reconnut pratiquement personne. Les autres élèves étrangers n'étaient même pas là, ce qui était dommage. Elle s'entendait plutôt bien avec Emi Zhu, la seconde fille de l'échange. Enfin, pour l'instant elle se sentait surtout seule.

-Hé, t'es pas Eva Covaci ?

Surprise, Eva fit volte-face en sursautant. En face d'elle se tenait Albus Potter, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Si. Un jour tu me reconnaîtras du premier coup. Oh tu as laissé tomber le rose pour tes cheveux ?

-Ouais, répondit-il, ma cousine a bien essayé de me convaincre de le garder mais je préfère le noir. Sinon, toi ça va ? Tu arrives à te repérer dans le château ?

-J'y arrive mieux depuis quelques jours. Les fantômes m'aident de temps en temps. Et ton exposé en histoire, il avance ? J'ai entendu des élèves en parler…

-Pas mal. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait autant de chose à dire sur Rowena Serdaigle mais c'est intéressant. C'est plutôt Rose qui est en colère.

Eva dû faire un effort de concentration pour se rappeler qui était Rose avant que l'image d'une fille rousse au visage constellé de tâches de rousseurs s'impose à son esprit.

-Elle doit le faire sur son père, c'est ça ? Se souvint-elle dans un éclair.

-Ouais. Mon oncle Ron.

-Ca doit être difficile d'appartenir à ta famille. J'ai dû lire la biographie de ton père en deuxième année, c'était…captivant mais un peu effrayant. Si j'avais vécu ça, j'aurais pété les plombs.

Même dans l'obscurité de la salle, le malaise d'Albus était palpable. Elle l'avait déjà remarqué, il n'aimait pas trop aborder le sujet de sa famille. Seulement, il fallait qu'elle en apprenne plus sur lui. Le Dr Belov avait été très clair là-dessus.

-Et…

-Tiens, coupa-t-il comme pour s'échapper, je vois mon frère près de la scène. Tu m'excuses deux minutes ?

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre car il fila telle une anguille insaisissable. Eva retint un juron. Ca faisait deux fois qu'elle lui parlait sans rien apprendre de constructif. A ce rythme là, elle y était encore pour l'année prochaine.

Les minutes passèrent tandis elle déambulait dans le cachot au hasard et finit par s'arrêter près du buffet où un groupe de garçons de Serdaigle parlait fort et un peu plus loin un blondinet aux yeux bleus magnifiques discutait avec une fille et un garçon qui l'écoutait religieusement. Rien d'intéressant en somme.

Alors qu'elle allait quitter la soirée définitivement, elle repéra quelque chose derrière une colonne. La gamine qui l'avait dépassé avant d'entrer dans la salle. Lily.

-Pourquoi tu te caches ? Demanda-t-elle.

La gamine manqua la crise cardiaque en se retournant, un petit carnet à la main.

-Que… ? Commença-t-elle avant de se reprendre. En quoi ça te regarde ?

-En rien, mais je t'ai entendu parler tout à l'heure quand t'es arrivée. T'es la sœur d'Albus Potter, non ?

-Oui. Mais je ne…

-Je ne voudrais pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, hein notes bien, mais il y a ton autre frère qui arrive droit par ici.

Lily parut terrorisée avant de jeter un regard par-dessus son épaule. En effet, à quelques mètres à peine, James se dirigeait vers le buffet en discutant avec les Chapardeurs. La gamine lui articula un merci du bout des lèvres puis tenta de s'enfuir.

Malheureusement, dans sa hâte de s'éloigner, Lily heurta de plein fouet un des garçons de Serdaigle et poussa un cri de surprise. Eva n'aurait pas aimé être à sa place, vu la taille du type. Il devait avoir une quinzaine d'année mais on aurait dit une armoire à glace (et encore, une armoire à glace monté sur des échasses serait plus juste).

-Bordel ! Hurla-t-il. 'peux pas 'garder devant toi p'tite idiote !

-Je…je…bredouilla Lily en se tordant les mains. Désolé, je voulais pas…

-Tu vas m'le payer !

* * *

James s'attendait à passer une soirée tranquille. Il s'amusait avec ses amis, même si Alyne n'était pas là puisqu'elle faisait ses rondes de préfète. Ca faisait un moment que les Chapardeurs ne s'étaient pas réunit que tous les trois, sans les filles ou les cousins avec eux. Du coup, la fête avait plutôt bien commencée. Logan faisait la présentation et s'en donnait à cœur joie tandis que Fred s'amusait à glisser de la crème canarie dans les gâteaux.

-Tu vas m'le payer !

La voix, à quelques mètres, avait fait se retourner plusieurs personnes, James y compris. Un petit attroupement s'était formé autour du groupe et il faillit ne pas y croire en voyant…sa sœur ! Plantée au milieu de ce chaos, sa petite silhouette aux longs cheveux flamboyant se détachait nettement et il était impossible de la manquer. Elle essayait vaille qui vaille de se tirer de là, les mains en évidence comme pour calmer le grand type qui lui faisait face. James devina au premier coup d'œil qu'il devait avoir déjà bu plusieurs verres à la manière dont il bougeait et parlait.

-Hé Tête de Strangulot ! L'apostropha-t-il. Tu laisses ma sœur tranquille !

-James ! S'exclama Lily d'un air soulagé.

Il lui attrapa le bras, la faisant reculer. Pour l'instant son but était de l'éloigner de Tête de Strangulot mais il avait bien l'intention de lui passer un savon pour être venu à la soirée plus tard. Oh, et où était Albus par Merlin ? Son frère pourrait l'aider au lieu de faire la fête avec Scorpius.

- Répètes un peu !

-Pourquoi ? T'es sourd Tête de Strangulot ?

-Et ta tête à toi dans le mur, Potter, tu veux ? Répliqua le grand type.

Derrière lui se tenait quatre de ses copains qui arboraient une expression tout sauf sympathique. James ne savait pas comment sa sœur s'était embarqué là-dedans mais sa soirée commençait vraiment à partir en vrille.

Soudain une fille brune qui lui disait très vaguement quelque chose entra dans son champ de vision et vint se planter à côté de lui. Elle devait être là depuis le début mais il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant.

-Vous vous croyez courageux pour attaquer une gamine d'à peine douze ans ? Jeta-t-elle avec aplomb.

-Mêle-toi de ton chaudron, répondit Tête de Strangulot, c'est entre elle et moi.

-Tu parles. Elle t'a juste bousculé, c'est tout. Laisse-la partir et ça sera finit.

-Et si on refuse ?

James serra sa baguette dans sa poche. Ca ne serait pas la première fois qu'il se battait pourtant il ne voulait pas que sa sœur reste là. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il pouvait se passer.

-Vous feriez mieux de partir ou c'est pas à elle que tu auras affaire mais à moi !

-Pas de problème Potter ! On va voir si tu es aussi doué en duel que sur un balai.

Tête de Strangulot lui adressa un sourire vicieux tandis que la foule se groupait, toujours plus nombreuse, autour d'eux. La fille brune lui lança un regard, demandant silencieusement ce qu'elle devait faire. James se rappela alors où est-ce qu'il l'avait déjà vu. C'était pendant la réunion de famille, elle était venue s'installer chez les Gryffondor. Elle venait de Durmstrang.

-Tu peux emmener ma sœur dehors ? Attends-moi dans le couloir du deuxième étage.

Lily parut sur le point de protester mais les mots lui restèrent dans la gorge en voyant le regard de son frère. Hésitant un peu, la fille de Durmstrang finit par acquiescer.

-D'accord, répondit-elle, fais attention à toi.

-Je suis James Potter voyons ! C'est pas _ça_ qui va me faire peur.

Dès que sa sœur et la fille brune eurent tourné les talons, James perdit de sa belle assurance. Ce n'était pas vraiment Tête de Strangulot qui l'effrayait mais plutôt les quatre autres gars qui lui tenaient lieu d'amis.

Cette inquiétude ne dura que quelques secondes cependant car à ce moment là, Logan et Fred fendirent la foule pour le rejoindre. Un peu plus loin, près à intervenir, se tenait Louis, Albus, Rose, Shannon, Dominique, Emily et Scorpius. Bref, la cavalerie avait enfin débarqué !

-Bon on l'commence ce duel, Potter ou tu…

-Arrête de parler Tête de Strangulot, ta voix est pire que ta tronche !

Un éclat de rire parcourut les élèves tandis que le visage et le cou de son adversaire se marbrait de rouge sous la colère et l'humiliation.

Sans attendre une autre réplique, James leva sa baguette et lança un sort le premier. Tête de Strangulot n'eu pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait que déjà il se retrouvait par terre, à moitié sonné.

-Pathétique, commenta Fred en grimaçant. Même ma chouette a plus de dignité que lui.

L'un des quatre amis réagit enfin et tenta de lancer un _stupéfix_. Comme il tenait à peine sur ses jambes à cause de tout ce qu'il avait dû boire dans la soirée, son sort passa à un bon mètre par-dessus la tête de James avant de percuter le plafond.

-Ca sert à rien, intervint Louis. Il vaut mieux s'en aller.

-Certainement pas, protesta James d'un ton scandalisé. Il n'aurait pas hésité à faire ça à Lily s'il l'avait pu. Je vais pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça !

-Il peut surtout à peine tenir debout. C'est ridicule. Ne gâchons pas la fête pour lui. Viens, James.

Il hésita. Soudain les propos de son cousin lui semblaient censés. Pourquoi continuer à se battre contre ce type ? Ca ne servirait à rien. Il ferait mieux de partir retrouver sa sœur, voir si elle allait bien.

Brusquement, il secoua la tête. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? En voyant les yeux bleus de Louis braqué sur lui, il comprit.

-Viens James, répéta le blond. Maintenant !

Incapable de résister, James se laissa entraîner vers le fond de la salle tandis que la foule se dispersait comme si rien ne s'était produit.

-Tu as utilisé ton don de vélane sur moi ! Rugit-il dès que Louis le lâcha du regard.

-Evidemment. A quoi ça aurait servit de continuer le duel ? Tête de Strangulot était trop saoule pour faire quoique ce soit et on n'avait pas besoin d'un scandale.

-Et Lily alors ?

-Elle n'a rien à ce que je sache. C'est bon, affaire régler.

James secoua la tête, dépité. De sa fratrie, Louis était le seul à avoir hérité du don de sa mère, à savoir de pouvoir envoûté d'un simple regard. Il était d'ailleurs très doué pour ça, et n'hésitait pas à s'exercer sur les membres de sa famille. Victoire et Dominique avaient souvent été victime de leur frère, ne pouvant même pas lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce puisqu'elles n'avaient pas le don de vélane.

-Tu ne seras pas toujours là pour sauver la situation tu sais, lui fit-il remarquer. Lily va devoir se débrouiller par elle-même un jour.

-Bah ça sera pas demain. Je suis son frère et je veillerais sur elle. Bon je vais la rejoindre, elle doit s'inquiéter.

Louis haussa les épaules et se détourna pour rejoindre ses amis qui l'attendaient près de la scène. Ravalant sa fierté deux secondes, James le retint une dernière fois.

-Merci quand même sinon.

-Avec plaisir ! Sourit son cousin.

* * *

Grelotant de la tête au pied, Lily essayait de suivre le rythme de la fille brune qui l'accompagnait. Elle devait presque courir pour rester à sa hauteur mais au moins ça l'a réchauffait. Et puis, elle préférait cent fois courir dans les couloirs que de retrouver son frère. Il allait lui passer un savon à coup sûr.

A cette heure-ci, puisque le couvre feu approchait, le château était désert. La concierge devait être à l'autre bout de l'école en train de finir les heures de colles et les préfets faisaient des rondes mais elles n'en croisèrent aucun.

-Où est-ce qu'on va ? Finit-elle par demander, haletante.

-Au deuxième étage.

C'est ce qu'on appelle une réponse laconique et direct, songea Lily. Elle se maudissait intérieurement d'avoir été si maladroite. Si elle avait regardé devant elle, elle ne serait pas rentrée dans le garçon de Serdaigle et la soirée n'aurait pas dégénérée.

-Tu t'appelles comment ?

-Eva.

-Moi c'est Lily. Je peux te poser une question ?

Eva garda le silence un instant puis finit par hocher la tête en bifurquant à l'angle.

-Pourquoi tu m'as aidé tout à l'heure face à ce type ?

-Parce qu'il était idiot. Si ton frère n'était pas intervenu, je l'aurais fait avant. A Durmstrang, on a une valeur depuis des siècles : le courage. Un peu comme pour Gryffondor mais chez nous ce n'est pas vraiment un courage noble. C'est plutôt le courage de vaincre son adversaire par tous les moyens, que ça soit honnête ou pas. Ca fait un peu vieillot mais bon. Sauf que ce type, Tête de Strangulot comme l'a surnommé ton frère, il n'y aurait eu aucun courage dans ce combat. Il faisait deux fois ta taille et était complètement saoul.

Lily se rendit compte que c'était la plus longue phrase qu'Eva est faites jusqu'à maintenant. Son explication tenait la route après tout. Et puis elle répugnait de l'avouer, n'empêche que planté devant ce type, elle avait été morte de peur. Pendant les quelques secondes où elle s'était retrouvé seule face à lui, elle n'avait même pas pensé à prendre sa baguette ou à s'enfuir. Elle avait été paralysée.

-Eva ?

-Quoi ? Dit-elle sèchement.

-Comment on fait pour se défendre contre des gars comme Tête de Strangulot ?

Eva parut surprise et s'arrêta brusquement en se retournant. Lily manqua de lui rentrer dedans mais réussit à l'éviter en faisant un bond sur le côté. Elle avait toujours été agile.

L'éclairage des torches jetait des ombres étranges sur le sol du couloir du deuxième étage. Derrière les deux filles, une bannière frappée des armoiries d'un illustre sorcier dissimulait, Lily le savait, un passage secret. Et juste au-dessus de leurs têtes, il y avait les cuisines de Poudlard. Encore un peu plus loin se trouvait une plaque commémorative de la guerre. Lily fut étonné de constater à quel point le château lui était devenu familier.

-Tu veux savoir comment te défendre ? Demanda Eva. Je vais te le dire moi. Pas besoin de baguette. Sers-toi de tes poings. Les sorciers oublient trop souvent qu'on peut se battre avec autre chose que des sortilèges. J'ai un ami moldu, il m'a appris comment frapper au bon endroit sans se faire mal soi-même. D'accord ?

Eva avait l'air si sûr d'elle que Lily ne pouvait que la croire. Après tout, la petite rousse avait toujours été entourée de garçon. Ses frères, ses cousins, Hugo, Teddy qui vivait pratiquement chez eux, et puis plus récemment Jack. Elle avait toujours été protégée par ses derniers. Maintenant, elle avait envie de se défendre elle-même.

-Tu pourrais m'apprendre ?

-Euh, c'est-à-dire, bégaya Eva en paraissant paniqué d'un coup. Je ne crois pas être la personne qu'il te faut Lily…

-Mais si ! Tu es parfaite. Devant Tête de Strangulot tu n'avais même pas peur.

-Ce n'est pas pour ça que…

-Je t'en supplie ! S'écria Lily. Je te jure d'être attentive et de t'obéir.

L'expression d'Eva évoquait presque un animal acculé et au pied du mur. Finalement elle soupira puis éclata de rire.

-Bon d'accord, accepta-t-elle, je cède. Mais on commence la semaine prochaine et je ne veux pas que ça t'empêche de faire tes devoirs. Compris ?

Trop heureuse pour oser discuter, Lily hocha la tête avec empressement. Elle n'eu pas le temps de remercier la jeune fille de Durmstrang car brusquement son frère apparut à l'angle. Dès qu'il les vu, il fonça vers elles au pas de course. Elle grimaça. C'était partie !

-James, commença-t-elle immédiatement, je te jure que je ne voulais pas…

-Non laisse, coupa-t-il. C'est pas grave. De toute façon, je crois que je suis mal placé pour te faire la leçon. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

-Bah…euh oui, oui ça va. Mais ça veut dire que tu ne diras rien à maman ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que j'ai pas intérêt à te dénoncer. Après tout, t'en aurais des choses à balancer sur moi aussi, non ?

Vrai, pensa Lily. Elle n'y avait pas pensé mais elle pourrait très bien faire chanter James (et Albus aussi au passage) si l'envie leur prenait de dire quoique ce soit aux parents. Son frère sembla se rappeler de la présence d'Eva car il se tourna vers elle.

-Merci de l'avoir amener ici, dit-il en souriant.

Lily se demandait s'il était conscient de son charme quand il souriait comme ça. Sûrement que oui connaissant son frère. C'était son truc à lui, faire rire les gens et draguer les filles. Bon ce n'était jamais sérieux, puisqu'après tout, personne n'ignorait que James était raide dingue d'Alyne.

-Pas de quoi, assura Eva. J'ai juste un service à te demander. Comme je me repère pas très bien dans le château, j'ai peur de me perde. Tu pourrais me raccompagner à la tour de Gryffondor ?

-Ouais, pas de problème. Lily, tu viens avec nous ?

-Non, il faut que j'aille retrouver Hugo et Jack. Ils vont se demander où je suis. Mais je te jure qu'on rentre tout de suite, promis !

Voyant son frère hésiter, elle lui fit sa bouille d'ange et comme d'habitude il craqua. Tandis que James et Eva s'éloignait, Lily partie de son côté. Elle avait hâte de revoir ses amis pour leur annoncer ce qu'elle avait appris durant la soirée. Car après tout si elle était venue à cette fête au départ, c'était pour trouver le secret de Louis. Et elle avait une piste !


End file.
